La aventura de Chopper a través del espejo
by Love Stories On My Mind
Summary: Gracias a un extraño enemigo, Chopper termina en un mundo paralelo donde sus nakamas son todo lo contrario a lo que él recuerda pues los mentirosos ahora son honestos, los pervertidos son serios y... ¿Desde cuando Zoro tiene buena orientación? La unica solución que encuentra es derrotar a este enemigo por su cuenta. ¿Podrá volver a su mundo o estará perdido por siempre? ZoRo & LuNa
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Hoy les presento una historia que surgió en mi mente cuando tome un taxi y para matar el tiempo (pues no quería establecer una conversación con el taxista) me hice una pregunta: ¿Qué pasaría si…? Espero que les guste. Como dije, será Chopper el protagonista de esta historia aunque no lo parezca en este capitulo XD**

 **Hubo un cambio de planes y contendrá un poco de romance… ya sabrán de que parejas hablo ;)**

* * *

 _ **Esta historia se ubica después del time skip y es antes de llegar a Punk Hazard.**_

* * *

 **¡Comenzamos!**

Más que cansada, estaba hambrienta. Sabia que Sanji ya se encontraba preparando la comida y que no tardarían en llamarla pero un raro presentimiento que no la dejaba desde ayer en la noche, le impedía comer con tranquilidad. Nami dio un gran suspiro mientras su aliento chocaba con el mapa que estaba realizando. Si quisiera quitarse ese pensamiento con ayuda de dinero o mandarinas, el problema ya se hubiera estado resuelto pero nada de eso la ayudó por el momento. Solamente le quedo una alternativa, sus hermosos mapas.

Mientras colocaba un compás sobre su hoja, su ansiedad regresó e hizo que se distrajera olvidando así lo que iba a hacer.

-¡Basta, ya!- se dijo así mientras abandonaba lo suyo, se retiraba sus lentes que normalmente estaba acostumbrada a ponerse al trabajar y se soltó el cabello. –No puedo trabajar bajo estas condiciones, tengo que relajarme.

Rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y dio una cuantas vueltas por toda la biblioteca y respiró hondo una que otra vez.

-Debe ser por la isla a la que Luffy quiere ir…- comenzó a pensar en voz alta. –No, ya me ha pedido ir a peligrosas rutas y esto no me había pasado.

Se detuvo por un segundo y negó con la cabeza mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. Tal vez entraría en sus días pronto… no, que semejante tontería.

-No he perdido ningún tesoro ni tampoco me han robado alguno…- giró hacia arriba sus ojos mientras llevaba sus manos a la cintura. –Y además, lo conté ayer por la noche…

Tras darse por vencida, la pelirroja se acercó a la ventana mas cercana que tenia y con suma rapidez la abrió, necesitaba aire fresco. Respiró profundamente mientras olía el ya acostumbrado olor a agua salada. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por los sonidos que la rodeaban, las carcajadas de Luffy, Ussop y Chopper, debían estar jugando como siempre., los ronquidos de Zoro y alguna que otra maldición de parte de Franky quien al parecer arreglaba algo pues el sonido de las herramientas cayendo al piso lo delataban.

Solo faltaban dos personas a quien no se le escuchaba nada, Sanji y Robin. El rubio era obvio que se encontraba en la cocina y la pelinegra, bueno, debía estar leyendo por ahí.

-Pero que refrescante brisa, no hace tanto calor como hace unos días…- se dijo la navegante mientras abría sus ojos y se colocaba unos mechones de su cabello naranja tras una oreja. –Lastima que no hay una isla cerca para disfrutar el clima…

Y fue ese comentario que hizo que la preocupación de Nami se esfumara por unos segundos pues una gran idea surgió de su mente. Rápidamente guardó todas sus cosas en el escritorio y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la salida para bajar.

Una vez afuera y en el mismo lugar donde se encontraban sus nakamas, trató de localizar a Luffy y cuando fue encontrado, fue hacia él. Tras interrumpir una sesión de imitaciones donde el capitán llevaba la delantera sobre el mejor puesto, le contó su deseo.

Luffy no negó la petición pues incluía comida a fin de cuentas tras ordenarle a Sanji algunas cosas, toda la tripulación se encontraba sentada en un mantel blanco sobre el verde pasto y disfrutando un hermoso picnic, a sugerencia de Nami, claro.

Cuando el capitán le informó al cocinero la idea del picnic, al principio se negó y comenzó a gritarle pero cuando mencionó que la idea era de Nami y era ella a quien le debía de gritar, Sanji trató de lucirse frente a su "Mellorine" aceptando gustoso y con el mayor esfuerzo aplicado, preparó lo mejor que pudo.

Nuevamente en el picnic, todos se encontraban gustosos por la comida. Luffy devoraba con un gran pedazo de carne, Ussop deleitaba una crema amarillenta, Chopper estaba por acabarse su algodón de azúcar y Nami disfrutaba una ensalada con cítricos. Mientras que los demás empezaron por su bebida, Zoro comenzó a beber su amado sake, Franky su clásica soda y Brook su taza de té y Robin estaba esperando a que Sanji terminara de servirle en su copa un vino añejo que solo lo guardaba para ella.

-Na… cuan…- la pelirroja dejo de comer al ver que su capitán le estaba hablando con la boca llena pero esta misma era la causa de que no le entendiera muy bien.

-¡Traga primero, idiota!- lo regañó para después llevarse a la boca un pedazo de lechuga.

-Creo que trató de preguntarte cuanto nos falta para llegar- añadió Robin mientras reía y Sanji se quedaba boquiabierto al verla sonreír.

-¡Robin-chwan se ve tan linda sonriendo!- alzó los brazos mientras se llevaba la atención de la mencionada.

-Pervertido…- susurró Zoro con molestia.

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! ¡¿Marimo?!- detuvo su espectáculo para voltear a verlo furioso. El espadachín por su parte se mostraba relajado mientras sorbía de su tarro.

-Idiota, acabo de decir que eres un pervertido…- se limpió con una manga la boca.

-¡Marimo de mierda!- estaba dispuesto a levantarse para comenzar una pelea pero un veloz plato vacío se estrelló en la cara del cocinero dejándolo noqueado en el mantel.

Zoro quiso reírse en ese momento pero otro plato llegó a su cara, Robin un poco confundida miró hacia su izquierda para ver de quien se trataba. La espuma en la boca y el fuego en los ojos delataban que se trataba de una Nami realmente furiosa.

-¡Cállense, ustedes no arruinaran este día!- gritó mientras Chopper y Ussop se abrazaban asustados, Luffy reía y Robin volteaba a ver a Zoro para después soltar una risita, a diferencia de Sanji, al espadachín se le brindó un plato con la ensalada restante de Nami. La lechuga combinaba muy bien con su cabello.

-¡¿Y tu de que tanto te ríes?!- le preguntó Zoro a una divertida Robin.

La arqueóloga se limitó a responder haciéndolo enojar más de lo que ya estaba. Sorprendente fue el momento que florecieron dos manos fleur de los hombros de Zoro y le retiraron la lechuga del cabello. Nami al ver tal cursilería retiró la mirada y miró a Luffy quien sonreía al ver el gesto de Robin.

-Faltan algunos días mas…- le respondió llevándose así su atención.

-¡¿UNOS DIAS MAS?! ¡NAMI!- se quejó Luffy infantilmente.

-Lo lamento pero es todo lo que puedo hacer, si llevamos este ritmo llegaremos en tres días máximo.

Luffy frunció el ceño y después miró hacia enfrente.

-¡FRANKY!- el mencionado quien bebía de su soda, escupió todo lo que iba a tragar mojando así a Ussop y a Chopper.

-¡OYE!- se quejaron los mojados.

-Lo lamento…- se disculpó riendo.

-¡FRANKY!- lo volvió a llamar Luffy. -¡Haz que esta cosa vaya más rápido!- ordenó.

El cyborg miró de reojo a la navegante quien le negaba con señas para que omitiera esa orden, en verdad quería ir a ese ritmo.

-Tengo que revisar algunas cosas, la presión marina hicieron que se… esforzaran… un poco mas de lo debido… ¡Si! Se quemaron… eh, eso- trató de excusarse, pero al ver que Luffy no le entendió ni una sola palabra al igual que Nami, quiso ser mas claro. –Le hare una inspección general al barco después de comer, en cuanto termine haré que vaya mas rápido.

Luffy se quejó nuevamente y Nami volvió a gritarle. Zoro y Robin salieron de su transe y miraron la pelea. Sanji aun no despertaba de un sueño cosa que le preocupo un tanto a Chopper., Ussop decidió aprovechar la situación para robar comida, Franky lo observó divertido y Brook, bueno… el solo estaba disfrutando de su té.

-Disculpen…- dijo el esqueleto pero nadie le puso atención.

Unos segundos después, Brook se echó un gas sin pena alguna. Solo Chopper quien estaba cerca de ahí se percató de ello.

Antes de que le dijera algo, se percató rápidamente que una luz azul apareció de la nada atrás de Brook.

-¡Chicos!- llamó a sus nakamas asustados.

Ussop al voltear vio que esa luz estaba tomando forma y se escondió detrás de Franky. Quienes se peleaban se callaron y voltearon junto con el espadachín y Robin. Sanji quien apenas se estaba reincorporando sacudió la cabeza y abrió los ojos de golpe al ver lo que pasaba. Cada vez la luz aumentaba su intensidad haciéndose cegadora.

Brook quien era el único quien no se percataba de lo que sucedía, sorbió de su taza y encogió sus hombros esqueléticos.

-Dije que me disculparan…- les comentó al pensar que lo miraban de cierta manera por su "gas".

-¡Brook!- lo llamó Chopper.

Rápidamente la luz se esparció en todo el lugar dejando ciegos a todos durante unos segundos. Gracias a las gafas de Franky, este no le fue afectado mucho el efecto. Al ver que la luz desapareció y con cierta lentitud, subió sus lentes oscuros y forzó la vista al ver que se había formado una figura humana, la de un hombre con exactitud. También observó que Brook se encontraba extendido en el suelo.

-¿Esta es la tripulación de Mugiwara no Luffy?- la figura comenzó a hablar para después ver al esqueleto tirado en el césped.

-¡¿Y tu quien eres?!- Zoro preguntó aunque aun no pudiese verlo pues sus ojos aun seguían en blanco.

-¿Eso es un si?- respondió con otra pregunta.

-¡Él te ha hecho una pregunta y mas vale que respondas!- se le unió Sanji quien también estaba ciego.

-Respuesta por respuesta, no respondo si ustedes no lo hacen- añadió riendo cosa que molestó al espadachín y al cocinero.

-¡Si, esta es! ¡Ahora responde quien demonios eres!- el capitán hizo acto de presencia mientras se levantaba y se tallaba los ojos pues su vista estaba regresando.

-Un viejo amigo…- esa no era la respuesta que todos deseaban escuchar. –Si que son mas diferentes a lo que yo recuerdo.

-Luffy…- le susurró Nami. –No me digas que es otro hermano que desconocemos.

El moreno volteó a ver hacia la dirección donde provenía la voz de Nami y parpadeó numerosas veces, al ver que su vista ahora estaba perfecta pues visualizaba bien la cabellera naranja, se tronó los dedos.

-No, no lo es…- volteó hacia enfrente para ver al "intruso".

No era viejo pero tampoco tan joven, juraría que le llevaba tres años como Ace y Sabo. Su vestimenta era como la de un noble de Goa, cabellera larga y plateada. Portaba unos elegantes guantes blancos que era visibles gracias a que sujetaba un bastón con el mango en forma de una cabeza de serpiente dorada. Su mirada era fría y afilada, ojos negros sin fondos y una sonrisa hipócrita.

-Veo que mi visita no es muy bien recibida…- comentó mientras se echaba hacia atrás su cabello plateado. –Pero que malos modales, existen mejores piratas educados sabían, como Portgas D. Ace por ejemplo.

Luffy al escuchar el nombre completo de su difunto hermano, abrió de golpe sus ojos.

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- gritó Zoro mientras sacaba sus katanas y se armarraba su pañoleta, al parecer su vista había regresado. Toda pelea que insultara a su capitán y se mencionara el nombre de Ace, era seria.

Con su impresionante velocidad, Zoro corrió hacia él y se dispuso a cortarlo en cuatro pedazos pero el desconocido fue mas rápido que él y lo detuvo poniéndole enfrente su bastón, era mas fuerte de lo que parecía pues no estaba hecho de madera, eso estaba seguro. Con un movimiento rápido, mandó a volar al peli verde hacia enfrente haciendo que chocara en el mástil del barco.

Sus nakamas se levantaron rápidamente y se prepararon para la batalla, era una persona realmente peligrosa pues si había mandado a volar a Zoro… quien sabe de que más era capaz.

-¡SANJI!- lo llamó Luffy para que se le uniera, el rubio solo asistió con la cabeza.

Con un saltó veloz, Sanji se elevó quedando así algunos metros arriba del barco. Su pierna comenzó a incendiarse mientras el miraba furioso a su objetivo.

-¡Diable Jambe Collier…!- se dirigió al peli plateado quien no pensaba moverse. Cuando estaba a unos centímetros de él, lanzó una patada a la cabeza. -¡…Strike!

El Thousand Sunny se movió violentamente de un lado a otro, todo el mundo se sujetó de algo para no caer excepto Luffy y Franky quienes veían el ataque de Sanji con los brazos cruzados. El rubio sonrió al ver que le dio al desconocido pero… no parecía haberle afectado pues no se movió de su lugar y rápidamente tomó el tobillo del cocinero y lo mandó a volar a la misma dirección que Zoro.

El espadachín quien ya estaba recuperando la conciencia, miró hacia enfrente y Sanji chocó con él haciendo que ambos quedaran noqueados.

-¡De acuerdo, yo me encargó!- gritó Franky mientras chocaba sus puños. -¡Strong… Right!- su puño derecho salió disparado hacia el joven y con agilidad este lo esquivó. El puño del cyborg se atoró en una pared del sunny llevándoselo así hacia adelante y chocando con esta.

-¡DOS FLEUR!- gritó Robin mientras brotaban del cuello del desconocido dos antebrazos. Su objetivo: romperle el cuello.

El peli plateado tomó las muñecas de ambas manos e hizo un rápido movimiento. Un crujido se escuchó junto con un gran gemido de dolor por parte de Robin. Le rompió ambas manos. Una vez rendida, la arqueóloga se dejó caer al suelo.

-¡Robin!- la auxilió Nami. -¡¿Estas bien?!

-Si…- le enseñó sus manos.

Nami ayudó a Robin a levantarse, Luffy comenzó a girar su brazo para golpearlo en cuanto estuviera desprevenido. Ussop comenzó a buscar que seria lo mejor para lanzarle y al igual que él, Chopper comenzó a buscar algo en concreto en uno de sus bolsillos. El joven al ver al renito, sonrió satisfactoriamente y corrió hacia él.

-¡Chopper!- le advirtió Luffy.

Rápidamente un puño cubierto haki se estrelló en la cara del sujeto haciendo que se detuviera y perdiera un poco el equilibrio. Su capitán lo había salvado. Ussop rápidamente le lanzó la semilla de una planta carnívora, Nami armó rápidamente su clima tact y sacó de su arma numerosas nubes negras para crear con estas un latico eléctrico, Robin se preparó para volver a atacar.

-¡DOS FLEUR!- gritó mientras del suelo brotaban dos manos y sujetaban los tobillos del joven para mantenerlo enfrente de la planta carnívora.

Nami corrió hacia él y con su látigo de nubes trató de electrocutarlo pero el joven reaccionó rápidamente y le lanzó su bastón para hacerla soltar su clima tact. Luffy se mostró molesto al ver que Nami se quejaba del dolor, ahora la pelirroja entendía el dolor de Robin.

-¡Gomu Gomu…!- antes de que atacara, el joven se zafó del agarre de Robin moviendo violentamente sus pies y corrió hacia Chopper mientras se retiraba un guante.

-¡Kung Fu Point!- gritó el reno mientras cambiaba de forma y se preparaba para atacarlo.

El peli plateado sonrió nuevamente y al ver que el reno estaba esperando un golpe de este, le dio aun más confianza.

-¡A ti te quería!- le comentó haciendo que Chopper se confundiera.

-¡Oh no, a él no!- gritó Ussop mientras le apuntaba con su gran resortera.

El joven ya estaba a centímetros de tocar el reno pero una gran bola verde se estrelló contra su cuerpo lanzándolo a unos metros de ahí y noqueándolo, ahora fue Ussop quien había salvado a Chopper. La planta carnívora desapareció segundos después, Luffy no quedo tan convencido de que había terminado pues el muy apenas participó en la pelea.

-¡Chopper! ¡¿Estas bien?!- le gritó Ussop mientras se acercaba a él corriendo.

Antes de que respondiera, sintió como alguien se le echaba encima y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-¡Al fin, eres mio!- gritó el desconocido quien se supone había quedado noqueado

-¡No!- se movió rápidamente el reno mientras le golpeaba la cara con un codo.

-¡CHOPPER!- gritó Luffy quien iba en su ayuda.

Todo golpe parecía que estaban haciendo efecto, el hombre comenzaba a dejar de abrazarlo con fuerza. Cuando sintió su mano desnuda tocarlo, supo que era demasiado tarde pues la luz cegadora que lo acompañaba cuando llegó, apareció rodeando a ambos.

-¡CHOPPER!- escuchó como sus nakamas lo llamaban.

Su cabeza dio numerosas vueltas, sintió como regresaba a la normalidad y sus ojos pesaban. Lo último que escucho fue como aquel desconocido reía satisfactoriamente. Sus patas dejaron de sentir el verde pasto para después sentir… nada. Sentía como ambos flotaban. Eso fue lo último que sintió antes de caer rendido cerrando así sus ojos.

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno, sé que no es algo enredada la cosa pero así suelo ser cuando comienzo una historia XD**

 **Agradecería que me dejaran algún review para así saber si continuo con la historia o no, si deciden la continuación, no tardare en subirla para que comprendan el asunto cuanto antes, aunque también pueden darse una idea con la descripción pues lo dice todo XD**

 **¡Dejen su humilde opinión en su review! Espero que haya otro capitulo… ya que entrare a la universidad la próxima semana, desearía dejar el segundo capitulo antes de que me tarde en actualizar mis historias.**

 **Les agradezco que se tomaran su tiempo para leer esta nueva idea, ¡Espero que me den una oportunidad para un segundo capitulo!**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo para seguir con esta historia, en verdad… no pensé que alguien se animaría a leerla pues muchos están acostumbrados a Fics dedicados al LuNa, ZoRo, etc. Agradezco de todo corazón a:**

 **solitario196: Eso mismo pensé, casi no se le da importancia a Chopper por aquí. No será tan largo el fic, eso te aseguro. ¡Gracias por el review! ;D**

 **Jueves: ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que te guste este capitulo, en verdad me esforcé en este T.T fue un trabajo muy duro para mi. ¡Gracias por tu review! :3**

 **giby-chan: Bueno siendo sincera, yo nunca he visto una historia de Chopper, solo un One-shot. Solo uno. Bueno, espero que te guste este capitulo pues una vez mas agregué las indirectas leves XD ¡Gracias por tu review! ;)**

 **Y a los silenciosos del mal (así los llamo de cariño) por el alto numero de visitas ;D**

 **En verdad me he tardado en crear las personalidades de todos pues son algo… ¿Sorpresivas? Además de que quise ponerle un toque de cosas que no son tan predecibles, ¿Listos?**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia contiene mucho OOC como es de esperarse excepto Chopper. También contienen algunos OC ya que serán necesarios para esta historia. Gracias :)**

* * *

Las voces dentro de su cabeza no paraban, parecía que había bebido demasiado pero el detalle es que no recordaba haberlo hecho. Además de las voces, las vueltas en esta misma no se detenían. No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado y por lo que sentía, sabia que estaba tenido en el suelo. Agradecía que su sombrero se había desacomodado lo bastante para taparle la vista pues le dolían un poco los ojos. De nuevo, maldita cabeza.

-¡Big C!- escuchó una voz seca pero preocupada. –Oi...

-Luffy…- susurró el reno.

-¿Está bien?- se escuchó la voz de Nami asustada.

-Debe estar fingiendo- respondió Robin con voz molesta.

Robin, la arqueóloga que lo protegía con cariño materno no respondió con su usual voz tranquila. De hecho, ¿Qué le ocurría? Nunca lo acusaba de nada.

-Debió caerle pesada la comida…- añadió quien parecía ser Sanji.

-Conociéndote, tal vez tengas razón- respondió Zoro.

-Si fue así, acepto la responsabilidad-respondió sin alguna molestia.

¿Qué carajos le pasaba a Sanji? Con ese comentario se hubiera enojado lo bastante para matar a patadas al espadachín. Según el rubio y no era algo que negar, su comida era de alta calidad y jamás le había caído pesada a alguien. Entonces, ¿Por qué se disculpaba en vez de defender sus amados alimentos?

-Tal vez ya esté muerto, que excitante- esa voz, ¿Brook?

-¡Si alguien lo atacó por sorpresa, yo mismo lo vengare!- si se trataba de otra mentira de Ussop, no era algo fuera de lo común.

-Eso es tan OUT…- añadió por ultimo Franky.

Chopper decidió sacarse de dudas, aunque la cabeza le doliera bastante y unas extrañas ganas por vomitar llegaron. Tragó forzosamente y se sentó lentamente mientras escuchaba que sus nakamas dieron algunos pasos hacia atrás.

-Chicos, ¿Qué me pasó?- preguntó mientras se llegaba una garra a su sombrero.

Al terminar con su pregunta, escuchó como sus nakamas soltaron un gritó de sorpresa. ¿Se había hecho daño o acaso vieron que tenia una necesidad de pájaro en el pelaje?

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó un poco asustado mientras se acomodaba su sombrero para después abrir de golpe sus ojos.

Pero que extraño. ¿Por qué todos lo miraban extrañados? Miró a cada uno de sus nakamas y se llevó otra sorpresa, tanto como sus ropas como sus rostros… se mostraban diferentes.

Para comenzar observó a quien tenía enfrente, su capitán. Luffy no cargaba con él la dulce e inocente cara que mostraba todos los días, ahora era seria, la que el reno conocía. Este vestía algo formal como solía hacerlo Sanji. Y lo que mas le confundió fue ver que su sombrero de paja no se mostraba tan cuidado como lo recordaba, una que otra hebra de paja se salía de este y parecía tener un color más oscuro. En esos momentos lo miraba de una manera desaprobatoria y con los brazos cruzados.

-"Me mira como si hubiese hecho algo malo, pocas veces lo había visto así…"- pensó preocupado. Por alguna razón el renito se sintió algo culpable.

Cuando decidió evadir su mirada, miró al sujeto que estaba a la derecha de Luffy, ese era Zoro.

El peli verde parecía estar asustado, tanto que su rostro estaba algo pálido. Su vestimenta no era algo fuera de lo común pues se trataban de unos pantalones negros y un chaleco verde que lo hacia mostrar su bien trabajado pecho, esperen… ¿Qué no tenia una larga cicatriz ahí? Pues ahora no la tenía. Llevaba consigo una katana colgando y algunos cuchillos colgándole. Su cinturón debía ser pesado pues eran bastantes.

-"¿Cuchillos?"- pensó extrañado.

No quiso perder más tiempo y miró el siguiente quien se trataba de Ussop. El hombre no cargaba ninguna resortera si no que unas pistolas. No sabía que fuera bueno con ellas. Vestía un poco parecido que Zoro pero a diferencia del otro, este llevaba una camisa sin mangas de color amarilla. Su cabello ya no era peinado con una cola de caballo, sino que estaba suelto y era más corto. Su rostro no mostraba miedo si no que valentía, de echo… tenia unas pequeñas cicatrices en sus brazos.

-Oi, "C"- lo llamó este. -¿Acaso alguien te atacó?

El negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Perdona por la pregunta pero…- la voz de Nami hizo que la buscara con la mirada. -¿Por qué te has cambiado de ropa?

Chopper al verla hizo que entrara un poco en pánico, la pelirroja se mostró algo avergonzada al hablarle pues se sonrojó y su mirada apuntaba al piso mientras se agarraba las manos. La larga cabellera anaranjada fue recogida con una cola de caballo., Su vestimenta era alarmante si se tratase de ella pues llevaba sus ajustados jeans, zapatos de suelo negros y no tacones como acostumbrada y una gran blusa verde de cuadros con mangas. El punto era que no vestía de sus provocativas vestimentas ni tampoco parecía ser la misma. ¿Acaso alguien le dijo que no se veía muy bien o estaba enferma?

-¿Ropa?- preguntó este confundido. –Eso yo también quisiera preguntarte, Nami.

-¿Nami?- preguntó sorprendida mientras lo miraba apenada. -¿Acaso me llamaste Nami?

-Eso hice, ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a mirar el piso.

-¡¿Pero que rayos pasa aquí?!- preguntó molesto.

-A nosotras nada, tu eres el que actúa raro- dio unos pasos al frente Robin. -¿Qué te ocurre, Big "C"?

Chopper se quedó boquiabierto cuando observó a la arqueóloga, primero su modo de hablar y ahora su apariencia. Algo no andaba buen. La peli negra quien estaba cruzada de brazos ahora vestía de unos shorts negros con tirantes y una blusa escotada y ajustada de color azul celeste. Su peinado no era el mismo pues seguía teniendo su larga cabellera pero ahora y como antes, tenia un flequillo. Pisaba tacones negros.

-¿Robin?- la llamó con cierta sorpresa.

\- ¿Y ahora tu también me llamaras por mi nombre? - preguntó sarcásticamente.

-¡¿De que estas hablando?!- preguntó con ganas de llorar. -¡No entiendo nada!

-¡Ya deja de ser tan OUT y dinos que te pasó!- se interpuso Franky.

El cyborg se puso en medio de Robin y Chopper mostrándose así ante el reno. El hombre gigante no llevaba consigo sus grandes brazos metálicos ni tampoco parecía ser un cyborg después de todo, parecía ser mas humano que antes.

Ninguna tuerca o cicatriz lo rodeaba, de hecho… parecía ser humano después de todo pues hasta estaba más flaco. Su cabello y vestimenta si que era fuera de lugar, su cabello celeste estaba peinado hacia atrás, vestía de una camisa de vestir blanca con algunos botones desabrochados y… ¡¿Qué carajos hacia con pantalones y zapatos?!

-¡FRANKY! ¡PANTALONES!- fue lo único que gritó Chopper mientras señalaba los mencionados.

-¿Acaso no son tan "Cool"?- preguntó emocionado mientras posaba.

-¡No, no lo son! ¡Tu no usas pantalones!- se quejó.

El hombre torció su boca y suspiró.

-A ver, siempre los he usado- le aclaró. -Si acaso te golpeaste la cabeza, eso te ha dejado tan "CERO COOL".

-¡¿CERO COOL?!- preguntó aun mas molesto.

-Creo que prefería pensar que estabas muerto…- una voz siniestra se escuchó detrás de él mientras sentía que una pesada mano se posaba en su hombro.

-¡KYAAA!- gritó el pequeño mientras corría a los brazos de una sorprendida Robin quien lo cargó por obligación.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Big "C"?- preguntó la mujer.

-¡Ese cabrón me acaba de asustar!- respondió llorando mientras se aferraba al pecho de Robin.

-Espero que este no sea una estúpida excusa para tocarme- susurró macabramente.

Por ese comentario, Chopper alzó la mirada para encontrarse con una malhumorada Robin. Por la vergüenza, volteó hacia atrás para ver a Brook quien fue el que provocó todo.

Al voltear prefirió no hacerlo pues se llevó otro asusto que hizo aferrarse mas a Robin.

-¡¿Pero que te pasa?!- preguntó molesta.

No era culpa de Chopper ni tampoco tenia intenciones malas con la mujer, solamente era la apariencia de Brook lo que lo asustaba. El esqueleto no vestía de una manera elegante como antes pues ahora llevaba una capa con capucha, ambas negras. Parecía la mismísima parca, solamente le faltaba la hoz.

-Yohohoho, ¿Te asuste, pequeñín?- preguntó divertido.

-Oye huesitos, no lo molestes- se interpuso Luffy con tono serio. –Estoy pensando que tiene amnesia y eso lo hace comportarse así.

-Tal vez tengas razón, yo también lo pienso- respondió Zoro.

-¿Y-Y como podremos ayudarlo?- preguntó un tanto nerviosa Nami.

-Pues él era el único medico aquí- respondió Luffy.

-Para empezar, capitancito… ¿Cómo es que perdió la memoria?- preguntó Franky poniéndose unos lentes oscuros.

-Quiero creer que alguien llegó aquí y lo golpeó- añadió Ussop.

-Eso es imposible, si no ya nos hubieran capturado- respondió Zoro. –Además, no hay nada alrededor.

-Si…Si- asistió con la cabeza Nami. –Recuerden lo que pasó antes de encontrarlo.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó el capitán volteándola a ver.

Al verla directamente, Nami se puso aun más nerviosa y roja. Miró hacia abajo y movió sus pies.

-Vimos una luz que venia de afuera mientras comíamos y cuando salimos lo vimos ahí tirado- señaló el lugar donde anteriormente estaba Chopper.

-Ah si, tal vez experimentó con algo y eso hizo que perdiera la memoria.

-Tantas veces que le dijimos que no lo hiciera…- Zoro negó con la cabeza.

-¡Oi, Robin!- Luffy llamó a la pelinegra quien seguía cargando a un asustado Chopper. –Estas a cargo de Big "C" mientras pensamos que hacer.

-¡Pero Luffy!- se quejó.

Chopper alzó la mirada y miró aun mas extrañado a la mujer, ella además de Zoro eran los que no dudaban alguna orden de Luffy. Esto si que estaba realmente confuso.

-¡Ya escuchaste!- se interpuso Zoro.

Al estar en el pecho de Robin, Chopper escuchó perfectamente que el corazón de Nico se detuvo por un segundo. Ella solo gruñó y aceptó de mala gana.

-De acuerdo, yo me encargaré de él- torció su boca. –Pero tu deja de jugar al segundo al mando, imbécil.

Zoro la miró con desprecio y prefirió irse de ahí junto con los demás, parecía que irían a hablar sobre que harían para ayudar a su nakama.

Antes de que el reno le pudiera decir algo, ella lo pegó a su hombro derecho como fuese un bebé y comenzó a caminar. No quería oponerse ni preguntar a donde iban, estaba demasiado confundido para hacer preguntas.

-E-Espera, Robin-san…- escuchó la voz nerviosa de Sanji. Parece que se puso enfrente de ella pues no estaba a sus espaldas, como Chopper estaba viendo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó apresurada.

-Deja que le de algo al pequeño…- susurró. –No comió nada y-y… bueno, tu sabes.

Ella aceptó. Sanji apresuradamente corrió hasta donde se podía apreciar Chopper y le sonrió dulcemente mientras parecía que estaba sonrojado.

-¿Cómo estas, "C"?- preguntó.

La apariencia de Sanji era casi igual a la de aquella vez en Skypiea, camisa hawaiana azul, pantalones negros y zapatos cómodos. No llevaba consigo un cigarrillo si no una paleta y sus cejas seguían igual.

-¿Por qué me llamas así?- respondió con otra pregunta.

-Así te gusta que te llamen, ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?- el reno negó con la cabeza. –Oh, entiendo. Bueno, solo te daré esto…

Sanji le mostró una gran galleta con chispas de colores, lucia demasiado apetitosa que hizo que Chopper le brillaran los ojitos. Amaba demasiado los dulces en especial el algodón de azúcar, también amaba la comida del rubio y los regalos. Después de tanta confusión, no era mala idea comer algo que amaba.

El tiernamente la tomó y se la llevó a la boca. Con el primer bocado gimió gustoso al saborear las chispas pero el gusto no le duró tanto pues segundos después lo peor sucedió, escupió todo lo masticado haciendo que Robin gritara sorprendida.

-¡SABE ASQUEROSO! ¡ESTÁ SALADA!- se quejó mientras señalaba la galleta mordida.

-¡¿Salada?!- preguntó confundido y después se llevó una mano a la frente. -¡PERO QUE IDIOTA! ¡DEBÍ CONFUNDIR DE NUEVO EL AZÚCAR CON LA SAL!

-¡¿ACASO TRATAS DE MATARME?!- se quejó nuevamente.

-¡Silencio!- gritó Robin. –Gracias Sanji pero ya es hora de que me lo lleve.

-Pero Robin…- Chopper la miró.

-Dos Fleur…- habló e hizo brotar dos antes brazos en los hombros de Chopper. Con una mano le tapó la boca y con otra le tocó su cuello. -¡GRAB!

Con un fuerte pellizco, hizo que el reno comenzara a perder el conocimiento.

-"Me esta cortando la circulación…"- dedujo rápidamente. –"Creo que quiere que me desma…"

Chopper perdió el conocimiento haciendo que se hiciera mas pesado en el hombro de Robin.

-Creo que me he pasado un poquito…- se dijo así misma con tono de preocupación. –Lo lamento pero debo mantenerte tranquilo.

 **Continuara…**

 **¿Y bien? Juro que no quería dejarlo hasta aquí pero aun tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y no quise alargarlo más. ¡Dejen su humilde opinión en su review de hoy! Espero que les agradaran las identidades contrarias de los chicos, aun no las muestro en su totalidad pues tienen mucho que ocultar. Espero que sigan apoyando esta historia y me den otra oportunidad, en el próximo capitulo mostrare mas sobre estas personalidades y parte de su historia. Esto es un mundo paralelo, todo puede pasar ;) ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos! Después de estar ocupada por culpa de unos asuntos y la universidad, me siento genial decir que les traigo un nuevo capitulo :) ¿Ya había mencionado lo tan difícil que se me hace escribir esto? Enserio, los mundos paralelos son demasiado para mi a veces XD**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón a:**

 **giby-chan: ¡Yo también amos los mundos paralelos! Claro que nunca fue mi intención cambiar los sentimientos de los chicos, de hecho los mostrare mas XD**

 **Luffy Ketchum: Franky con pantalones es lo mejor, mejor que nuestras bromas B)**

 **Roronoa666: ¡Gracias! La contra parte que mas disfruto escribir es la de Franky, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia.**

 **Alyzama: ¡Gracias! Y no sabes cuanto va a sufrir el pobrecito. ¡Gracias por pasarte por aquí! :D**

 **SakuraLovely15: Aquí una pequeña explicación de la personalidad de Zoro. ¡Gracias por pasarte por aquí! :D**

 **Susane. : ¡Gracias por el aviso! ¡Me alegra que alguien recomendara esto!**

 **LADI JUPITER: ¡Me alegra que te fascinó lo poco que he mostrado! Y aun falta mucho por ver. Animo querida, todo estará bien :)**

 **Y a los silenciosos del mal, sin ninguno de ustedes no estaría donde estoy. Sin mas demora…**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

 **Isla desconocida**

Una pareja encapuchada se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad por las calles oscuras de una ciudad. El ambiente era pesado, el cielo oscuro gracias a una próxima lluvia y sus alrededores estaban deshabitados. Las dos sombras que seguían corriendo y sin mirar hacia atrás, cruzaron callejón por callejón, alguna vez uno de ellos tiró accidentalmente un bote de basura haciendo obvia su localización.

Cuando uno de ellos se detuvo detrás de una pared para ocultar su presencia, se asomó para comprobar que no hubiera nadie pero rápidamente se volvió a ocultar. El otro lo miró preocupado mientras seguía su ejemplo.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó una voz masculina con el aliento cortado.

Su compañía alzó levemente una mano para negarle con un dedo y después lo acercó donde se localizaba su rostro para indicarle que guardara silencio.

-Tenemos compañía…- susurró la otra sombra la cual se trataba de una mujer.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza le indicó que se asomara con cuidado lo que había pasando la pared donde se escondían. Él obedientemente asomó su cabeza y observó tres hombres enormes que parecían estarlos buscando. El trio era idéntico, fortachones, mandíbula enorme y cara de tontos.

-Debemos rodear el lugar- le comentó a su compañera.

-No tenemos alternativa…- respondió. –No quiero morir aun y menos a manos de sus secuaces.

El encapuchado masculino volteó a verla y después le puso una mano en uno de sus hombros.

-No lo harás, saldremos de esta… lo prometo- la alentó susurrando.

-No hace falta que lo prometas, solo mantente alerta mientras la encontramos. Está en sumo peligro y debemos llevarla con nosotros. Andando…- lo tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló para que se fuera corriendo a su lado.

 **Regresando con Chopper…**

Abrió de golpe sus ojos y aspiró todo el aire que pudo. Rápidamente se sentó de su lugar de reposo y retiró las sabanas que sentía que lo cubrían. Debió ser una pesadilla algo extraña, eso debía haber sido. Rascó sus ojos con ayuda de sus patas.

-No vuelvo a cenar algodón de azúcar verde…- susurró mientras se seguía rascando. –Tiene más azúcar que el rosa y causa pesadillas.

-No sabía que te gustara el algodón de azúcar, Big "C"- la voz de Robin hizo que se detuviera, abriera los ojos y volteara a ver donde escuchó la voz. La arqueóloga se encontraba sentada en una silla a lado de la cama del reno. No mostraba su singular sonrisa más que una mirada neutra.

-¡Kyaaa!- gritó Chopper mientras trataba de esconderse debajo de las sabanas.

Mientras temblaba de miedo y comprobaba que Robin estaba idéntica a la de su pesadilla, se pudo escuchar un leve suspiro de la mujer.

-Pobre "C", debiste haberte golpeado muy fuerte- comentó.

-¡No comprendo nada!- se quejó mientras comenzaba a llorar. -¡¿Por qué me llaman "C"?! ¡¿Por qué todos actúan extraño?!

Robin cruzó una pierna y se recargó sobre una mano mientras giraba sus ojos al ver un bulto temblando debajo de unas blancas sabanas.

-¿Tan confundido estas?- preguntó.

-¡Si! ¡No comprendo nada!- respondió Chopper mientras lloraba más fuerte.

Se sentía tonto, no recordaba a sus nakamas así y mucho menos recordaba ese apodo. Sabia que sus amigos no eran así, debían estar gastándole una muy buena broma aunque… Robin seria una de las personas que fingiría estar realizando la broma pero no trataría de dañar a Chopper. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Cuando sintió que una mano llegó a su cabecita, dejó de llorar pues además de sorprenderse por ese gesto, descubrió que no tenía su sombrero puesto.

-Sabes, prefiero que seas así de tierno y miedoso a como eras antes- susurró mientras acariciaba lentamente la cabecita del reno cubierta por las sabanas.

Chopper al sentir el tacto de la arqueóloga, se calmó un poco, se retiró las sabanas y miró hacia arriba para ver a una sonriente Robin. Ok, esto ya se estaba saliendo de control ¿No que estaba molesta?

-Creo que ya es hora de que me acompañes al comedor- le dijo en tono serio.

-Pero…- ella negó con la cabeza y le pidió que la deja continuar.

-Hace unos minutos fui a hablar con Luffy y me pidió que te llevara con él en cuanto te despertaras- le explicó. –Y si mal no lo recuerdo, todos están en el comedor.

-¿Es necesario que vaya?- preguntó con voz cansada.

Robin no dijo nada y después cruzó sus ante brazos.

-Diez fleur…- la mujer hizo que diez antebrazos aparecieran alrededor de Chopper.

-¡ESPERA ROBIN, YO NO DIJE QUE NO QUERIA IR!- le gritó asustado el reno mientras se levantaba y saltaba de la cama para evitar que ella lo tocara.

Una vez que dejó la cama, por instinto abrazó una pierna de la pelinegra mientras temblaba de miedo y le gritaba una y otra vez que iría a ver a Luffy. Aunque ya había convivido demasiado con Robin, aun no se acostumbraba a que ella utilizara sus poderes en él. De hecho, no le agradaba mucho el asunto y mas con esta extraña "Nico Robin" que era algo malhumorada.

-De acuerdo, te llevare con el capitán…- dijo mientras sus antebrazos desaparecían de la cama dejando algunos pétalos sobre ella y después miró al que abrazaba su pierna. -¡Pero suéltame de una buena vez!

Al escuchar ese tono de voz, se aferró más a la pierna de la arqueóloga. Este era un momento de pánico, cuanto no daría para que la broma que le estaban haciendo ya terminara.

-¡¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?!- preguntó molesta mientras elevaba la pierna que tenia Chopper abrazada y la sacudió violentamente.

-¡Kyaaa!- gritó el renito mientras se aferraba más a la pierna.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó aun mas molesta.

-¡ROBIN!- la llamó mientras las ganas de llorar volvían.

-¡¿CON QUE NO PIENSAS SOLTARME, EH?!- dejó de sacudir su pierna y la bajó lentamente. -¡DOS FLEUR!

Al escuchar eso, Chopper dejó su pierna en paz y se sentó en el suelo mientras volteaba hacia arriba para ver la mirada furiosa de Robin.

-A pesar de que eres mas molesto de lo que eras antes…- su mirada siniestra pasó a una neutral. –Sigo diciendo que prefiero tu nueva actitud a la de antes.

Y una vez mas lo reubicó a su duda, ¿Por qué hablaba así de él? Mientras trataba de resolverse esa pregunta, miró alrededor para apreciar la habitación en la que estaban puesto que no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo. Parecía ser familiar… parecía su consultorio, pero, ¿Desde cuándo tenía varios frascos con líquidos de colores?

La habitación era un poco más grande de lo que recordaba, lo único que estaba como la última vez que la vio era la cama. Lo demás, estaba fuera de su lugar. Su escritorio estaba sumamente desordenado y sobre este tenía un montón de hojas con varios apuntes y sobre estos, frascos con un líquido verde. También estaba su sombrero por ahí.

A la derecha del mueble, se encontraba unas repisas con más frascos con líquidos de colores que tenían etiquetas, después las leería. Lo que le causó algo de impresión fue ver que en otro mueble tenia varios instrumentos médicos de alta calidad y sumamente raros los cuales alguna vez deseó poseerlos. No recordaba haberlos comprado ni mucho menos robarlos. Ahora lo sabía, esa no era su habitación y su acompañante no era la Robin que conocía ni mucho menos su nakama. Probablemente estaba dentro de uno de esos sueños infinitos.

Ahora más decidido a sacarse de dudas, se levantó rápidamente y con una mirada rápida, localizó su sombrero para después ponérselo.

-Vayamos con Luffy…- le dijo muy decidido mientras sujetaba con fuerza su sombrero.

-Sígueme, zorrillo apestoso- le respondió ella con una sonrisa de medio lado, a Chopper no le gustó para nada ese comentario.

-¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS ME LLAMASTE?!- se quejó gritando mientras la pelinegra cambiaba su sonrisa por una mirada seria y tenebrosa.

 **En el comedor…**

Cada uno de los supuestos nakamas de Chopper se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos lugares en la mesa del lugar. Ninguno de ellos hablaba pues Luffy había pedido silencio ya que necesitaba pensar las cosas fríamente. Este mismo bajó un poco su sombrero de paja, cruzó sus brazos y se recargó en su respaldo.

Ninguno se atrevió a preguntarle algo pues respetaban la decisión de Luffy. Tras unos segundos largos de silencio, el joven alzó la cabeza mientras le dirigía una mirada seria a la entrada. Zoro, Sanji y Usopp lo imitaron dejando a los demás confundidos.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Nami mientras miraba preocupada a Luffy.

-Aquí viene…- respondió secamente.

-A toda velocidad…- añadió Zoro.

-Y parece que también gritando…- dijo por ultimo Sanji quien sostenía un juego de té.

-Y llorando…- finalizó Usopp.

-¿Acaso escuche que alguien estaba gritando?- preguntó Brook alegremente. -¡Esa es música para mis oídos!- añadió alegremente. -¡Aunque desearía tener unos estúpidos oídos!- cambió rápidamente su tono de voz.

Ussop negó con la cabeza y se levantó de su asiento, sacó de su cinturón un arma mediana y apuntó hacia la puerta.

-¿Será un enemigo?- preguntó mientras sujetaba con delicadeza el gatillo.

-No- respondió Luffy. –Te recomendaría que guardaras eso antes de que le dispares a alguien.

Ussop obedeció rápidamente a su capitán y nuevamente tomó asiento.

-¡POR FAVOR ROBIN, DETENTE!- se escuchó la voz de Chopper.

Nami rápidamente se levantó y miró preocupada la entrada del comedor, de seguro Big "C" llegaría corriendo ahí.

Y no se equivocó, rápidamente se abrió la puerta rebelando a un agitado Chopper con una cara de espanto. Debió haberle hecho algo a Robin para que quisiera matarlo, o bueno… eso lo hacían parecer sus gritos.

-¡Nami!- gritó asustado el reno en cuanto localizó a la pelirroja.

-¡¿Big "C"?!- preguntó asustada.

Sin pensarlo, Chopper se dirigió hacia ella y saltó a sus brazos para que lo defendiera de Robin. Por su parte, la pelirroja soltó un gritó mientras se sonrojaba pues el reno estaba sobre sus pechos.

-¡Kyaaaa!- gritó mientras Chopper también gritaba y la miraba.

-Eso si que es "CERO COOL"- comentó Franky mientras se bajaba sus lentes Sanji miraba con horror la escena.

-¡AHÍ ESTAS!- la voz de Robin retumbó las paredes.

Todos voltearon a ver a la pelinegra que estaba en la entrada a excepción de Chopper y Nami. Con una sonrisa psicópata, cerró tras de ella la puerta.

-¡KYAAAA!- gritó Chopper mientras se aferraba más al pecho de Nami.

-¡AYUDA!- gritó la pelirroja aun mas sonrojada. -¡LUFFY!- llamó a su capitán.

Rápidamente, el capitán fue al rescate y con delicadeza tomó a Chopper de la ropa, lo separó de Nami y lo dejó colgando mientras aun sujetaba su ropa.

-¡OYE CABRON, SUELTAME!- el pequeño comenzó a patalear en el aire.

Luffy lo miró seriamente, al verlo juró recordar esas miradas sin emoción que alguna vez mostró siendo esa señal de sumo enfado.

Con cierta molestia, Zoro se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia la mujer.

-¡¿PERO QUE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!- le preguntó molesto Zoro a Robin.

-¡¿QUÉ ACASO NO RECUERDAS QUE ESE ESTUPIDO ZORRILLO SIEMPRE SE PASA DE LA LINEA?!- señaló a Chopper.

-¡QUE NO SOY UN ZORRILLO, SOY UN MAPACHE!- se quejó molesto pero después de razonarlo un poco, la misma costumbre hizo que él dijera otra mentira. -¡MAPACHE NO, YO SOY UN RENO! ¡UN RENO!

-¡ME DA IGUAL, SEGUIRÁS SIENDO PARA MI IGUAL DE APESTOSO QUE UN ZORRILLO!- respondió esta.

-¡SILENCIO!- gritó Luffy llevándose toda la atención.

Todos sus nakamas cerraron la boca mientras el miraba a cada uno molesto. Con cuidado, depositó a chopper en una silla vacía y después él tomó su asiento en la cabecera de la mesa. Robin no le quedó de otra que obedecer a Zoro en seguirle los pasos al capitán. Una vez sentados, Luffy recargó sus codos en la mesa mientras juntaba sus manos y pensaba.

-¿Todo este espectáculo fue porque lo llamaste zorrillo?- le preguntó seriamente a Robin.

-Así es- asistió con la cabeza. –Solo le dije zorri…

-No te pedí explicaciones- la interrumpió.

-¡Oi, Luffy!- se quejó Zoro. -¡Déjala terminar!

-Lo vuelvo a decir, no le pedí explicaciones.

-¡No aceptare que le hables así!- se quejó molesto.

Chopper se sorprendió por la reacción de ese "Zoro" pues el que él conocía jamás le llevaría la contra a Luffy.

-Zoro, tranquilízate…- llegó Nami al rescate mientras le sujetaba un hombro al peli verde. –Luffy tiene razón, no pidió explicaciones. Además, a Robin no pareció afectarle el comentario.

Sin creerle, Zoro le dirigió una mirada rápida a la pelinegra quien se encontraba cruzada de brazos y con la boca torcida, Nami mentía, a Robin si le había molestado el comentario de Luffy.

-Bueno bueno, basta de dramas tan OUT y mejor hablemos- interrumpió Franky. –Claro, si nuestro capitancito quiere…

-Yo esperaba sangre…- susurró Brook mientras sostenía una taza de porcelana recién dada por Sanji. Al darle un sorbo al contenido, miró de una manera tenebrosa a Sanji. –Por cierto, este té está para morirse- volvió a darle un tragó al liquido. –Literalmente…

-¿Pero que dices?- se quejó el rubio y rápidamente se sirvió un poco en una taza. Al darle el primer sorbo, escupió todo a su compañero de la derecha, ese era Franky.

-¡GIUUU!- se quejó mientras miraba toda su ropa mojada. -¡Tengo babotas del cocinero!- sacudió sus brazos.

-Lo lamento…- Sanji se limpió la boca con su antebrazo mientras Franky dejaba de sacudirse y miraba sus piernas. –Confundí la bolsa de té con alguna otra especia…

-Con orégano- corrigió Brook. –Aun no entiendo como es que lo pusiste en una bolsita de té, es ilógico.

-¡Kyaaa!- gritó Franky asustando a todos. -¡Mi pantalón nuevo se mojó! ¡Eso no es para anda COOL! ¡FASHION EMERGENCY!

-¡YA BASTA!- Luffy golpeó la mesa con ambas manos. -¡¿VAN A GUARDAR SILENCIO O ME VAN A HACER CALLARLOS?!

Chopper tembló del miedo mientras que Ussop miraba todo de una manera… ¿divertida? Nami miró apenada a Luffy, Zoro no le quitaba la mirada a Robin, La pelinegra se mostró incomoda y el trio que estaba metido con el té, guardaron silencio apenados.

-¡Bien, así me gusta!- comentó mientras cruzaba sus brazos. –Muy bien, hablemos del problema…- volteó a ver a un muy asustado Chopper. -¡Big "C"!

Chopper sintió como sus cabellos se pusieron de punta, la voz de Luffy daba miedo.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- preguntó mientras todos volteaban a ver al reno.

El pequeño miró hacia el techo y comenzó a pensar, no se había hecho esa pregunta desde que despertó. Aunque trataba, su mente estaba en blanco, recordaba las supuestas actitudes que tenían sus nakamas las cuales eran diferentes a como se comportaban en esos momentos.

-No lo sé, solo recuerdo cosas del pasado mas no lo de hace unas horas- respondió. Tal vez estoy sufriendo de una amnesia temporal.

Luffy asistió con la cabeza mientras pensaba.

-De acuerdo, pero antes de que demos por terminado esto...- Chopper lo miró sorprendido. –Déjame claro algo, ¿Estas seguro que recuerdas todo? Actúas diferente y al parecer nos ves con otros ojos.

-Pero no me he cambiado los ojos- respondió asustado. -¡Nunca he realizado esa operación!

Todos en la mesa comenzaron a reírse a excepción de Luffy, Chopper y Usopp quienes no les pareció gracioso el comentario.

-Este pequeñín es tan KAWAII- dijo Franky mientras reía a carcajadas.

-Si será imbécil…- susurró Robin mientras sonreía.

-¡Eso es todo!- comentó Zoro.

-¿Qué le ven de esto gracioso?- preguntó Ussop.

-¡Big "C", eres tan tierno!- añadió Nami mientras se tapaba la boca al reír.

-¡Silencio!- intervino Luffy. Una vez callados, continúo. -¿Decías…?

Chopper lo miró sorprendido y después pensó en su respuesta.

-Ya no sé que pensar, los recuerdo de una forma y actúan de otra- comenzó a explicarle. – ¿Seguros que no están bromeando? No me gustan las bromas…

-No, no estamos bromeando- respondió Sanji.

-Creo que si se dio un golpe duro en la cabeza- dedujo Brook.

-Esto no es para nada COOL- añadió Franky.

-¿Y como es que nos recuerdas?- le preguntó Nami con voz temblorosa. –Tal vez si nos dices, podrás recordar algo.

-Buena idea, Nami- la miró Luffy.

La pelirroja se sonrojó bastante y con una mano se venteó un poco de aire, sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho.

-Muy bien "C", comienza a describirnos- habló Ussop.

Chopper miró hacia el suelo, no sabia con quien comenzar ni tampoco podía imaginarse si se molestarían por los comentarios.

-Si gustas, empieza con Ussop- propuso Zoro.

El reno alzó la mirada y vio la mirada determinante de Ussop, esas que solo ponía al contar una mentira. Tragó en seco y después aclaró su garganta.

-Ussop es un cobarde, mentiroso y negativo de naturaleza, fuera de eso es muy buen amigo y divertido- todos los demás voltearon a ver como el otro Ussop se quedaba boquiabierto.

-¿Cobarde?- preguntó molesto. -¡¿A QUIEN LE LLAMASTE "COBARDE"?!

Chopper gritó asustado y se escondió debajo de la mesa.

-No le tomes tanta importancia- interfirió Franky. –Está contando lo que recuerda. ¡No seas tan OUT!

-¿Y como soy yo?- preguntó divertido Zoro mientras se asomaba debajo de la mesa para ver a Chopper temblando debajo de esta.

Esa era una muy buena pregunta, Zoro no parecía ser tan diferente del todo, de hecho… no podía ver la diferencia de este con el que conocía. A menos que, fingía ser alguien que no era.

Chopper salió de su escondite y al igual que Zoro, se volvieron a acomodar en sus lugares.

-Eres el mejor espadachín que conozco, un hombre serio, tomas siestas a cada rato, tienes el peor sentido de la orientación y eres el nakama más leal a Luffy- al acabar de hablar, Brook soltó una carcajada.

-¡¿Leal?!- preguntó divertido Brook.

Robin rápidamente con ayuda de sus poderes calló al esqueleto manteniendo su mandíbula cerrada. Luffy miró a Brook con un rostro de pocos amigos y después negó con la cabeza.

-Y según tú, ¿Cómo es este saco de huesos?- le preguntó Luffy al pequeñín.

-Bueno…- miró hacia otro lado y solo recordó el sentimiento que tuvo al verlo por primera vez. -No hay necesidad de decirlo, sigue siendo aterrador a su manera…- miró al esqueleto que tenia la mirada fija en él. Un extraño escalofrió recorrió rápidamente su espalda. –Y casi siempre le pregunta a las mujeres sobre sus patines o a varias personas que si pueden brindarle un préstamo pero siempre termina mal las cosas…

Nami soltó una leve risita llevándose la atención de Luffy. Cuando la pelirroja miró a su capitán, bajó la mirada sonrojada.

-¿Y que recuerdas de Nami?- Luffy siguió con sus preguntas.

Chopper fijó la mirada en la avergonzada pelirroja quien se tenía baja la mirada y sintió un poco de vergüenza.

-"¿Por qué está sonrojada?"- se preguntó apenado Chopper.

-¿Y…?- lo apresuró Luffy.

-Es difícil de explicar- respondió apenado, sabia que su respuesta la avergonzaría mas.

-Entonces sé claro, ¿Quieres?- interfirió violentamente Robin.

Chopper asistió lentamente con la cabeza, en verdad le daba terror la mujer.

-A Nami le encanta el dinero, las mandarinas y los mapas…- miró a la chica quien fijó la mirada en él. Parecía… ¿Confundida? –Siempre mantiene peleas con Luffy y Zoro, es cariñosa con los niños, amable con todos los demás y es algo… ¿extrovertida?

Nami se llevó sus manos a la cara mientras se quedaba boquiabierta y se sonrojaba. Cada segundo que pasaba y analizaba las palabras del renito, más se sonrojaba.

-¿Yo… yo... pe-pelearme con Lu-Lu-Luffy?- preguntó tartamudeando.

Luffy y Zoro abrieron de golpe sus ojos, ¿Nami pelearse con ellos? ¡Pero si muy apenas les dirigía la palabra!

-¿Y Robin-san?- preguntó Sanji algo interesado. -¿Cómo la recuerdas?

Chopper volteo a ver a la pelinegra quien parecía que ya estaba llegando a sus límites. Razonó un poco sus palabras y continúo.

-La Robin que yo conozco es seria, misteriosa y confiable. Es una excelente arqueóloga y la única capaz de leer los poneglyphs…- hizo una pausa al ver que Robin lo miraba sorprendida. Un dolor en el pecho llegó, lo siguiente que diría le dolería escucharlo con su propia voz. –Es amable, compasiva y cariñosa a pesar de lo que ha vivido…

-Muy bien, ya es suficiente- Robin se levantó de su asiento interrumpiendo a Chopper. –No le veo el sentido a escuchar a un zorrillo parlante que describe nuestras personalidades contrarias.

-¡QUE SOY UN MAPACHE!- corrigió Chopper.

-¿No…No era reno?- Nami levantó una mano tratando de llevarse su atención.

-¡ESO DIJE!- le respondió el supuesto "Mapache" causando que la pelirroja se avergonzara y se sintiera mal por la respuesta.

-¡OI, BIG "C"!- interfirió Luffy mientras golpeaba la mesa y se levantaba. -¡Discúlpate con Nami!- gritó furioso mientras Chopper volvía a esconderse debajo de la mesa.

La navegante miró sorprendida a Luffy y sintió que su rostro se cocinaba a fuego lento.

-¡Lu-Lu-Luffy! ¡Basta!- se opuso la chica mientras también se levantaba. Al ver que este fijó la mirada en ella, miró hacia otro lado. -¡Está confundido, entiéndelo!- miró a Chopper quien le dirigió una mirada de confusión.

-Oh si, muy confundido- interrumpió Robin cruzando sus brazos. –Demasiado para andar gritoneando.

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que conocía a Robin, Chopper experimentó que sensación era comenzar a guardarle rencor a alguien querido.

-Sabes, no deberías comportarte así- respondió Zoro también levantándose.

-Y me lo dice él que es mas leal al capitán, ¿O me equivoco?- Robin le dio la espalda. –A todos nos hiciste pensar que lo eras, no eres más que el mejor mentiroso de la tripulación.

-¡Cállate, tu no sabes nada!- respondió el chico. Chopper miró como Zoro comenzaba a enfadarse, después de observarlo con detalle miró a Luffy quien apretaba la mandíbula.

-¡Ya tuve suficiente!- gritó Luffy. -¡Ustedes dos, largo de aquí!- señaló la puerta.

Sin que diera una orden el capitán, Sanji a paso tranquilo se acercó a la puerta para abrirla.

-¡Pero Luffy!- se quejaron ambos.

-¡Largo, Largo! ¡No quiero verlos!- gritó molesto y con ayuda de su fruta del diablo, lanzó sus brazos hacia ellos para empujarlos hasta la entrada.

Cuando la pareja salió, Sanji a paso tranquilo se acercó a la puerta y le puso el seguro.

-No entiendo porque ambos son igual de escandalosos, deberían declararse de una buena vez- susurró Usopp.

-¡Oi, Honey! ¡Faltamos capitancito, Sanji y yo!- Franky le gritó a Chopper quien seguía escondido.

-¿Seguro que quieres escuchar lo tuyo?- le preguntó Ussop con mirada de pocos amigos. –Estoy seguro que no te gustara.

-Por mi esta bien, es interesante escucharlo- respondió Sanji quien volvía a su asiento.

Chopper miró a sus nakamas, temía que ellos también se enojaran con él pues al parecer a los demás no les gustaron las descripciones de sus otras "personalidades".

-¡Oiiii, Honey!- Franky se asomó por debajo de la mesa para ver un renito temblando.

-¡Kyyaaaa!- Chopper dio un saltó al escuchar el grito del cyborg y se estrelló contra la mesa haciendo que esta se sacudiera violentamente.

-¡Big "C"!- Nami se asomó para ver al reno tendido en el suelo.

-Hohoho, se lastimó- Brook soltó una carcajada.

 **Afuera del comedor**

Robin a la derecha de la puerta cerrada y Zoro a la izquierda, se encontraban pegados a la pared con los brazos cruzados mientras escuchaban el alboroto. El peli verde no se mostraba incomodo pero la pelinegra algo.

-Odio las mentiras…- comentó Robin llevándose la atención de Zoro.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó interesado.

-Que odio tu forma de ser frente a Luffy, la detesto en verdad…- respondió. –Ninguno nos creemos tu actuación de nakama leal, hasta él mismo no te la cree.

Zoro no respondió ante ello, sabia que si Robin comentaba eso… era probable que los demás lo dijeran a sus espaldas.

-No estoy actuando, en verdad me comporto así porque estoy arrepentido…

-¡¿Y crees que así te creeremos todos?!- preguntó molesta. –Ni yo te creo, no después de lo que trataste de hacernos hace dos años, éramos tus nakamas.

-¡Y aun lo son para mi!

-¡Tal vez para ti pero para los demás y para mí, eres un farsante! ¡Nos vendiste!

-Robin, por favor yo no quise…- se separó de la pared para acercársele un poco mas a la pelinegra pero esta hizo que salieran dos ante brazos y lo pegaran a la pared.

 **Adentro del comedor**

Un sonido seco hizo que los que se estaban riendo dejaran de hacerlo, Luffy miró con atención la pared donde se produjo el sonido y no le dio importancia pues ya sabia quienes lo causaron.

 **Nuevamente afuera**

-¡Cállate, no quiero mas excusas tuyas! ¡Tengo suficiente con la versión estupida de Big "C" que me está sacando de mis casillas!- respondió molesta. No tardó mucho en decidirse en alejarse de ahí.

-¡Oi, no me dejes aquí!- se quejó el peli verde pues aun unos ante brazos lo sujetaban contra la pared. Segundos después, estos desaparecieron y lo dejaron libre. No quiso seguirla, sabia que sería un grave error así que se resignó y mejor tomó asiento en el suelo mientras la veía alejarse.

Mientras se alejaba, Robin bajó la mirada mientras mordía un labio y una lagrima caía.

-Y por si no lo sabias, a quien más lastimaste con tu estupidez fue a mí…- susurró mientras apretaba los puños y seguía caminando.

 **En otra isla desconocida**

Cuando una tormenta se aproxima, a muchos piratas les encanta llegar a los bares a divertirse un poco mientras esperan las gotas caer. Debido a la poca luz que había gracias a las nubes, el único bar abierto de la zona mantuvo sus luces encendidas. En el frio pavimento se reflejaba la luz junto con las sombras de piratas borrachos.

Dentro del bar, se mostró una decoración algo acogedora pues todo estaba construido con troncos de árboles a excepción de la barra y ventanas. Cada división del grupo de piratas ocupó todas las mesas disponibles del lugar mientras bebían tarros de sake, cantaban armoniosamente y gritaban groserías. Estaban festejando por algo.

Alejado y sin compañía dejando al dueño del lugar aparte, se encontraba el capitán de aquel grupo de piratas. Mientras sus nakamas festejaban, él se encontraba entretenido dándole vueltas a sus hielos dentro del vaso que contenía una bebida verde que según el dueño era la más fuerte que tenia.

Por su apariencia, era un adulto joven. Sus facciones eran desconocidas gracias a que cargaba un sombrero vaquero negro y al tener la mirada hacia abajo, le tapó el rostro. Vestía de una capucha negra que combinaba con este.

-Llevas tiempo moviendo esos hielos…- comentó el que lo atendía mientras secaba unos tarros recién lavados.

El joven dejó de mover los hielos y formó una extraña sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Y eso es de importancia?- preguntó divertido.

-Me alegra escucharte así, pensé que algo te ocurría- comentó emocionado el hombre.

-Déjate de idioteces, estoy perfectamente- le dio gran trago a su bebida. Al terminar, golpeó fuertemente el vaso contra la barra haciendo que los hielos restantes dieran un brinco. –Sírveme…- se limpió la boca con una manga.

-Como gustes…- sacó una botella añeja de la barra y volvió a llenar el vaso. -¿Y cual es la razón por la que están festejando?

El chico volvió a beber por completo su vaso y volvió a golpear el vaso contra la barra, con una mano le pidió que le volviera a servir.

-Solamente quedan tres…- respondió. –Dos mujeres y un hombre.

-¡¿Y que pasó con el vicealmirante?!- preguntó alarmado el hombre.

-Acaba de ser eliminado por nosotros- respondió neutralmente mientras volvía a acabarse su bebida. –Solamente nos quedan dos capitanes…

El dueño del bar se mostró emocionado, en verdad faltaban dos capitanes para que todo terminase. Pero aun había una duda que resolver…

-¿Y porqué no estas festejando?- preguntó el dueño mientras volvía a servir aunque no se lo pidiera el chico.

El joven no respondió, no bebió del alcohol verde y se mantuvo callado.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe…- después de esa respuesta se mordió un labio. –De hecho, a nadie le incumbe…

 **Continuara…**

 **Me he esforzado bastante en este capitulo pues borre demasiadas cosas. ¡Dejen su humilde opinión en su review de hoy! Desearía de todo corazón que me dijeran quien de estos personajes los sorprendió más y su explicación de su comportamiento. ¿Por qué Robin es ruda? ¿Por qué Luffy es serio? Y mejor aun: ¿Quiénes piensan que son los personajes desconocidos?** __ **Es divertido deducir el porqué de las cosas ;D**

 **También desearía que me dijeran que personajes quieren que aparezcan para ver si los puedo introducir o no (ya verán el porqué).**

 **Los espero en el próximo capitulo y me enorgullece que cada vez este proyecto tiene mas apoyo. También los invito a leer "La debilidad de puño de fuego", otra historia del mundo de One Piece.**

 **Muchas gracias y hasta el próximo capitulo.**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola mis amores! Ya tengo la confianza de llamarlos así (¡Pero que tierna mujer! –Aplausos por favor-) Bueno, les cuento que estoy supermegahiper feliz ¿Por qué? Simple, esta historia cada vez está tomando mas popularidad y eso me agrada.**

 **Y como siempre antes de comenzar, agradezco a:**

 **giby-chan: Créeme, el desleal de Zoro si que le hizo algo grave a Robin pero lo revelare después. Justamente este capitulo te interesara porque (súper leve spoiler) se dirán las reglas de los mundos paralelos. ¡Juro que me esforcé bastante este capitulo para tu gusto! ;D**

 **LADI JUPITER: Falta poco para que explique por qué Zoro fue desleal a Luffy. ¡Ya me pondré al corriente contigo y tu historia, lo juro! ;D**

 **Luffy Ketchum: ZoRo por siempre en ambos mundos! También habrá LuNa por siempre XD**

 **SakuraLovely15: Quiso cambiar la tripulación por sake… nah, mentira D;**

 **Roronoa666: Bueno, no me gustaría hacerte spoilers así que mejor te dejo que leas y veas lo nuevo que mostré, se resolverá levemente una de tus dudas.**

 **Anónima-Traumada: ¡Por lo que veo a muchos les gusta la contra parte de Franky! Créeme que es lo que mas me fascina escribir de aquí. Me alegra que le hayas podido dar una oportunidad esta historia, hablando de la contraparte de Chopper, hay un dato que no querrás perderte pues es algo gracioso.**

 **MichiShisui: Pues te tengo que decir algo importante, si planeo meter a Marco en esta historia pues además de ti hubo alguien que me lo pidió. Personalmente, no supe muy bien como construir la personalidad contraria de Robin, de repente ella es alegre, sarcástica y después es seria… algo difícil ¿No crees? Pero el ZoRo ni se diga, eso no lo cambio para nada XD Bueno en fin tengo otra cosa que decirte… ¡Ya me voy a poner al corriente contigo, ya estoy a la mitad de tu historia y jure dejarte unos reviews por ahí pero como me quedo enganchada se me pasa! Pronto me veras por tus historias :)**

 **Y a los silenciosos del mal que tal vengan de varios mundos paralelos o no. Solo tengo dos preguntas que hacerles: ¿Les gusta las parejas que se han mostrado hasta ahora? ¿Qué personajes quieren que salgan? :o**

* * *

 ***** _ **No olviden leer el comentario de abajo, gracias***_

* * *

 **¡Comenzamos!**

 **Isla desconocida**

Una figura femenina caminaba sin rumbo a través de las frías y solitarias calles del lugar. Por la manera que caminaba, se notaba que estaba lastimada pues cojeaba de un pie. Sin importancia, iba arrastrando una katana la cual se iba gastando por cada paso que daba además de hacer un sonido seco que hacia eco en todo el lugar.

Si estaba huyendo de alguien, su propósito fracasaría pues al paso que iba y con el sonido de la katana arrastrándose, la encontrarían en poco tiempo.

-Malditos…- susurró mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar. Al suspirar, un costado de su tórax comenzó a dolerle a causa de un golpe por lo que se llevó un brazo hasta su herida y comenzó a caminar aun más lento. –Me las pagaran, nos la pagaran a todos…- volvió a susurrar mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

Se sentía inútil, creía que era la mejor espadachína y que nadie la superaría. Tantos años de duro entrenamiento tirados a la basura, tanto esfuerzo. ¿Para que? Para ver con sus propios ojos como es que le arrebataban la vida a su superior, que no daría por ver al ultimo vicealmirante con vida.

-Estamos perdidos…- se dijo así misma mientras soltaba la katana que llevaba consigo y miraba desanimada el suelo. –Estoy perdida…- se dejó caer de rodillas sin importarle sus heridas.

Con su única mano disponible que le quedaba, se tapó su boca y comenzó a llorar lo mas despacio que pudo. No había esperanza ya, si la encontraban en ese estado no le importaba morir, prefería morir que ser una inútil capitana.

-S... san- trató de pronunciar el nombre del vicealmirante pero su mano se lo impidió.

 **Regresando con Chopper…**

Chopper se sobó su cabeza y la sacudió levemente. Se sorprendió un poco al ver la cabeza de Nami asomada bajo la mesa y con cierta preocupación tomó una de las patas del renito para atraerlo hacia ella.

Según recordaba, la que mostraba más instinto materno hacia él era Robin mientras que Nami solo parecía quererlo como hermano menor. Pero ahora, los papeles parecían haberse cambiado siendo la pelirroja la que mostraba más preocupación que la otra. Y con esto surgió una pregunta: Si él recordaba que Zoro era el que mostraba preocupación paterna de vez en cuando, ¿Ahora quien seria?

-Big "C", ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la chica mientras cargaba al renito entre sus brazos y lo miraba sonrojada.

-Gracias, Nami…- respondió sonriente mientras recargaba su cabeza contra el pecho de la chica.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta pero por culpa de un cuerno de Chopper, la tranquilidad terminaría.

-Pensé que con ese golpe volvería a la normalidad- añadió Sanji negando con la cabeza mientras veía a Chopper pero segundos después miró a quien lo cargaba con cierta cara de sorpresa. -Nami-san…- llamó a la pelirroja mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

Nami volteó a verlo al igual que los demás. Esto era raro para los ojos de Chopper, Sanji parecía estar apenado.

-¿Pasa algo, Sanji-kun?- preguntó tímidamente.

-Bueno…- el rubio se llevó una mano a la nuca mientras Luffy retiraba su mirada seria al voltear a ver a Nami. –Te iba a comentar que… tus botones se han desabrochado- señaló a la chica con un dedo varias veces mientras que con la otra mano se tapó sus ojos.

Nami abrió de golpe sus ojos, miró hacia abajo y comprobó que Sanji tenía razón.

-¡Kyaaa!- gritó apenada mientras soltaba a Chopper y se apresuraba a abrocharse de nuevo sus botones.

El reno cayó de sentón al suelo, Luffy se mostró sorprendido, Sanji se sonrojó bastante, Ussop miró de reojo a su capitán, Brook no se movió ni dijo nada mientras que Franky solo negó con la cabeza.

-¡Ay calabacita! ¡Ya te dije que los botones no van contigo pues tienes mucho que desear!- se quejó Franky. –Pero no te preocupes, me tapo un ojo…- se llevó una mano a su ojo izquierdo. –Me tapo el otro…- ocultó su ojo derecho. -¡Y nada que ver!

-Yohohoho ¡NADA QUE VER!- Brook comenzó a burlarse de Franky quien siguió tapándose sus ojos. –Una disculpa por apreciarte unos segundos, Nami-san.

-¡Oi!- se quejó Luffy.

-Ah y también por causarte celos, Luffy-san- añadió mientras el pelinegro y Sanji lo miraban sorprendidos.

La pelirroja al escuchar ese comentario, se llevó las manos a su rostro para ocultar su extremo sonrojo.

Era el colmo, primero ese golpe con la mesa y ahora se había estrellado contra el suelo. Con cierto dolor, Chopper se sentó sobre el piso y al ver a la pelirroja, gateó hacia ella. Una vez cerca de sus pies, jaló levemente la bota(1) de los jeans de la chica.

-Oi Nami, no pasa nada. Tranquila…- con ese comentario, la pelirroja se retiró sus manos y miró al pequeño.

-Lo…Lo lamento- Nami comenzó a hablar mientras miraba a Chopper. –Mi blusa debió abrirse cuando te ayude.

-No-No-No te preocupes Nami-san- interrumpió Sanji mientras negaba con una mano y con la otra tapaba su sonrojado rostro.

-¿Y donde está el derrame nasal?- preguntó Chopper en voz baja mientras miraba de reojo a Sanji y después a Nami.

-Alguien comparte el mismo amor por la sangre que yo, Yohohoho- exclamó alegre el esqueleto.

Ahora Chopper se mostró apenado pues no quería ser escuchado, otra vez había metido la pata.

-¡¿Derrame nasal?!- le preguntó extrañado Ussop al que aun seguía en el suelo. -¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡Este tipo jamás tendrá uno pues le da miedo las mujeres!- señaló a Sanji mientras reía.

-¡Cállate, eso no es verdad!- gritó Sanji molesto.

-¡Claro que es verdad! ¡Si la primera vez que viste a Nami te escondiste de ella!- Ussop juntó su frente con la se Sanji.

-¡Ya te dije que tenia asuntos que hacer!- el rubio empujó al valiente hacia atrás pero el otro no se dejó.

-¡Claro, "asuntos que hacer"!- resaltó con sus dedos las comillas. -¡¿Y que me dices de Robin?! ¡Cuando la conocimos te escondiste detrás de un barril!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

Franky abrió un poco sus dedos de la mano izquierda para mirar al par peleando un poco y después los volvió a juntar.

-Pídanle a Nami un mapa y piérdanse- susurró el cyborg.

-¡Ya estoy harto!- Sanji empujó a Ussop con ambas manos. Una vez separados, el rubio optó una posición de ataque al estilo boxeador mientras sus brazos se cubrían de una armadura de tonalidad negra.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En vez de las piernas, usa los brazos?!- gritó sorprendido Chopper.

-¡Ni te atrevas!- respondió Ussop mientras sacaba dos grandes pistolas y las apuntaba hacia el cocinero.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Se van a matar!- volvió a gritar Chopper mientras corría a esconderse bajo la mesa. Solo Brook lo vio pues los demás miraban al par pelearse.

-¡Deténganse! ¡Esto es innecesario!- gritó Nami asustada.

Luffy miró a Nami, sonrió levemente y después borró su sonrisa para ir hacia el par que estaba dispuesto a pelear.

-¡Oi cabrones, sigan así y váyanse con como el otro par afuera!- se puso Luffy en medio de sus nakamas. -¡Si alguno de ustedes se atreve a dar el primer golpe, considerase fuera de la tripulación!

Sanji y Ussop se miraron furiosos y después ambos bajaron su respectivo par de brazos mientras Luffy cruzaba los brazos satisfecho. Chopper miró de reojo al rubio y al pelinegro, si esto hubiera ocurrido en el mundo que recordaba, el cocinero hubiera matado al francotirador a no ser que el último escapara rogando por su vida.

-Muy bien, Ussop es lo suficiente valiente para enfrentar a Sanji por su cuenta y Sanji no es el mismo pervertido que conozco si no lo contrario, le teme a las mujeres lo cual es motivo de burlas…- comenzó a deducir rápidamente. –No sé que les ha ocurrido a los demás pero no debo estropearlo de nuevo pues parece que las cosas en la tripulación no andan muy bien. Pero, ¿Por qué?

-¡Quedan advertidos! ¡Si quedan afuera, considérense muertos!- volvió a gritar Luffy.

-La muerte es tan… excitante- añadió Brook desde su asiento.

-Y Brook es un sádico- añadió Chopper a su deducción. –Solo me falta ver con más detalle a Luffy y a Franky.

-Tienes razón, no debemos pelearnos por cosas sin sentido… afuera están peor las cosas- comentó Sanji mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos una paleta sabor limón y con cuidado le retiraba la envoltura. Antes de empezar a comérsela, miró a Ussop y después su caramelo. –Tómala narizotas, considera esto una disculpa- le extendió el dulce y el francotirador la tomó gustoso.

-No, discúlpame tú a mí. No debí molestarte de ese modo- le sonrió.

-¡Pero que ternuritas, quisiera comérmelos a besos!- interfirió Franky quien fue a abrazar a ambos nakamas.

-¡Oi hojalata de mierda, suéltanos!- se quejó Ussop.

-¡Eso mismo digo!- lo apoyó Sanji.

-¡Ustedes son súper cool!- los abrazó con mas fuerza.

Nami junto con Brook comenzaron a reírse, Luffy mostró una sonrisa de medio lado y por ultimo Chopper miró toda la escena algo confundido. ¿Por qué hablaban como si estuvieran viviendo en una situación muy alarmante?

 _ **Afuera del comedor:**_ **Habitación de las chicas**

La entrada de la habitación se abrió de golpe y de un segundo a otro, Robin pasó al cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Al fin sola, dejó de morderse su ya lastimado labio y se lanzó a la cama matrimonial que compartía con Nami.

-¡Estúpido Zoro!- gritó desgarradoramente. -¡Traidor de mierda!

Sin poderlo evitar, Robin comenzó a llorar en silencio. Odiaba llorar pues en la mayoría de su niñez era su pan de cada día. Pero esta vez, era diferente… ahora no lloraba por la muerte de alguien o por los maltratos alguna vez recibidos. Si, todo era diferente y la culpa la tenia el imbécil de Zoro.

-¡¿Porqué?!-volvió a gritar.

No obtuvo respuesta ni tampoco la deseaba, solo quería llorar hasta que las lágrimas se le agotaran al igual que su energía. No le preocupaba que la escucharan pues impediría que la ayudaran. Si en dado caso Nami llegase a entrar, bueno… eso seria otra historia pues la pelirroja tal vez le seria de ayuda.

Robin al estar tan ocupada llorando, no se percató ni tampoco sospechó que detrás de la puerta se encontraba Zoro recargando su espalda en esta misma mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara, se sentía el hombre mas tonto del mundo y tenia sus razones. Muy buenas razones.

-"TRAICIÓN"- pensó mientras seguía escuchando los sollozos de Robin. –"La traicioné... los traicioné"- se arrastró por la puerta para tomar asiento en el suelo.

No se iría de ahí hasta por verla, tenía que disculparse. Sabia perfectamente que a Robin le dolió demasiado su traición, aunque ya hubieran pasado dos años y que sería difícil obtener su disculpa pero… era un reto que decidiría tomar, solo por Nico Robin.

 _ **Dentro del comedor**_

Una vez que se calmaron las cosas, todos nuevamente tomaron asiento y permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos. Chopper no quería hablar, no sabia que decirles con exactitud a sus supuestos "nakamas", no sabia si explicarles el porque estaba tan confundido y no estaba de acuerdo que tenia amnesia o simplemente preguntarles que mosca les había picado. Tenía que haber una cura para todo esto pero, ¿Qué enfermedad sería? ¿Alguna que los hiciera actuar como sus personalidades contrarias u otra que lo hiciera ver las cosas de otro modo? No lo sabía pero lo averiguaría.

-Oi, Big "C"- lo llamó Luffy sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Chopper volteó a verlo algo asustado pues aun no se acostumbraba a la voz tan "seria y fría" de Luffy. -¿Has podido recordar algo?

El renito negó con la cabeza. Franky torció la boca y ahora fue él quien comenzó a hablar.

-Oi, honey. Te diría que continuaras con las descripciones de quienes restamos pero al ver que ya todos se pusieron CERO COOL…- miró a todos los que estaban en la mesa como forma de indirecta y después miró a Chopper. -Mejor te pregunto esto: ¿Acaso te recuerdas a ti mismo? ¿Sabes quien eres?

-Hojalata, no le pongas mas presión al pequeñín- añadió Sanji mientras sacaba una paleta sabor uva de su boca. -¿Qué no ves como ya está?

-Cocinerito, solo estoy preguntando. ¿Ok?- respondió el cyborg.

Nami dirigió su mirada a Chopper y le sonrió levemente.

-¿Puedes contestar lo que te preguntó Franky?- Chopper asistió con la cabeza y se puso de pie sobre su silla para que le pusieran atención.

-Adelante, Big "C"- le dio la palabra el capitán.

Chopper se aclaró nerviosamente la garganta, sus patas comenzaron a temblar miró a cada uno de los tripulantes quienes tenían la mirada fija en él.

-Mi-Mi nombre es Tony Tony Chopper. Nací y crecí en el Reino Drum al lado del Doctor Hiruluk quien me protegió a causa de ser excluido de mi propio rebaño pero después de su muerte, mi nueva tutora fue la Doctora Kureha quien me enseñó casi todo lo que sé de medicina. Mi sueño es ser el mejor medico del mundo y curar cualquier enfermedad.

Todos y en especial Franky miraron sorprendidos a Chopper, ¿Había dicho algo fuera de lugar?

-Big "C", ¿Qué no nos habías dicho que tu eras el líder de tu rebaño?- preguntó Sanji confundido.

-Estoy seguro de haber visto que eras el líder de tu rebaño- afirmó Luffy. –Recuerdo que les ordenabas que se acomodaran en filas y a algunos los golpeabas.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- preguntó asustado.

-¡Honeeeyyy!- lo llamó Franky. –También estoy segurísisisimo que tú nos comentaste que tu sueño era ser el medico mas temido y amado del mundo. ¿Es lo mismo de lo que dijiste?

-¡¿TEMIDO?!- preguntó aun mas asustado.

-¡BASTA!- Ussop golpeó la mesa. -¡YA DEJEN DE ASUSTARLO!

-Ussop tiene razón, paremos ya con esto- lo siguió Luffy quien se levantó de su silla.

-Y cuando comenzaba a ponerse…"excitante" Yohohoho- comentó Brook.

-Que extraño, parece que este "C" es todo lo contrario al que ya estamos acostumbrados- susurró Nami preocupada. –Solo espero que se encuentre bien.

 **Isla desconocida**

Después de correr por unos minutos, al fin se detuvieron. Los encapuchados quienes buscaban a alguien en concreto parecían haberlo encontrado y en este caso, se trataba de una chica la cual estaba derrumbada en el suelo. La chica vestía de una capa blanca manchada de sangre la cual se notaba que ya no eran recientes por su tonalidad marrón. Su cabello negro estaba alborotado y por ultimo, portaba unas gafas con los cristales estrellados. Rápidamente ambos se ocultaron detrás de un edificio al ver a su objetivo derrumbada en el suelo, podía ser una trampa.

-¿Lista?- preguntó el joven mientras sacaba un par de cuchillos kukuri.

-Lista…- respondió la joven mientras sacaba un par de pistolas y recargaba ambas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quieres ir después de mi?- preguntó pero ella negó con la cabeza. –De acuerdo, te sigo.

Ella asistió con la cabeza y con cuidado, apuntó con cada pistola sus laterales mientras que su compañero pegaba su espalda a la de ella, una vez listos comenzaron a caminar. Al pasar unos segundos, ambos dieron su informe.

-Libre…- susurró el chico.

-Libre…- le respondió su compañera.

Aunque el ambiente se viera despejado, ambos siguieron con su posición. Una vez a pasos de la chica lastimada, la encapuchada fue la que rompió la formación, guardó sus armas y se agachó a verificar que estuviera con vida. Tomó su pulso y después miró la katana gastada que tenia a un lado la joven. Al parecer solo se quedó dormida.

-Sigue con vida- le informó mientras sentaba a la herida.

-¿Y es ella?- preguntó el joven quien le daba la espalda pues vigilaba el perímetro.

-Si, es la capitana Tashigi- respondió con tono alegre. –Me alegra que siga viva.

La mencionada abrió un poco los ojos y dirigió la mirada a la joven que la sostenía.

-¡NO!- gritó asustada la capitana mientras tomaba su katana, se levantaba rápidamente ignorando sus heridas y le dirigió el ataque hacia su rescatista.

La encapuchada se quedó congelada por unos segundos pero por suerte, su compañero detuvo el ataque con uno de sus cuchillos. Una vez detenida, el joven empujó un poco a Tashigi para separarla de él y su compañera.

-Tashigi-chan, no temas…- trató de calmarla la chica quien seguía arrodillada. –Estamos aquí para ayudarte.

-¡¿AYUDARME?! ¡¿ENTONCES DONDE ESTABAN CUANDO LOS NECESITAB}a?!- respondió alterada mientras una vez mas trató de atacar a la encapuchada pero nuevamente fue detenida por su compañero.

-Tashigi-san, será mejor que guardes silencio o si no ellos nos descubrirán- le advirtió el joven. –No eres la única a quien buscan.

-¡¿Y ESO QUE?! ¡QUE VENGAN SI ES LO QUE QUIEREN! ¡QUE VENGAN Y ELIMINEN A LA ULTIMA CAPITANA SI QUIEREN!- gritó desesperada.

Rápidamente la encapuchada se levantó y con rapidez le tapó la boca con una mano.

-Rápido, debemos irnos. De seguro ya la escucharon- ordenó mientras Tashigi ponía un poco de resistencia.

-Como ordenes…- respondió el otro mientras guardaba sus cuchillos para así ir por la capitana y cargarla sobre uno de sus hombros.

-¡BAJAME! ¡¿A DÓNDE ME LLEVAN?!- comenzó a patalear mientras el joven comenzaba a caminar rápidamente junto con la encapuchada.

-Gracias a Tashigi-chan, gastare mas balas de lo que pensé…- le comentó la joven a su compañero ignorando a la otra mientras sacaba sus armas y se mantenía en modo alerta.

-Descuida, si se terminan podríamos robar algunas mas…- respondió el otro tratando de aliviar el ambiente y después recordó que no había recogido cierta cosa en especial. –Ah si, y también podríamos conseguirle una nueva katana a la capitana…

-¡LOS ENCONTRÉ! ¡QUE NO ESCAPEN ESOS BASTARDOS!- se escuchó una voz grave a unos metros detrás de ellos.

De un segundo a otro, ambos encapuchados observaron que aproximadamente diez hombres comenzaban a correr hacia ellos. En las condiciones que estaban, no podrían con ellos, ¿Cuál era la solución? Correr, claro estaba.

-¡Te dije que ya la habían escuchado!- gritó molesta la encapuchada mientras salía corriendo junto con su compañero.

Con cierta rapidez, la chica se dio la vuelta para comenzar a correr hacia atrás mientras comenzaba a dispararles a los hombres que se acercaban. Uno por uno fue cayendo haciendo algo sorprendente la batalla. Tashigi quien miraba todo boquiabierta, miró de reojo a la encapuchada quien recargaba a gran velocidad y de un parpadeo a otro, se dio cuenta que ella no usaba balas comunes. Esto ya le sonaba familiar…

-¡¿Acaso ella…?!- comenzó a hablar mientras el encapuchado dejaba un poco atrás a su compañera.

-Si me preguntas si es ella… te informo que lo es- respondió con cierta satisfacción. –Y también te informo que yo soy el último del que tanto mencionan.

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Ustedes…?!- volteó a ver el encapuchado. -¡EN ESE CASO SOLO QUEDAMOS TRES CAPITANES!

-¡DESPEJADO! ¡CORRAN!- gritó la encapuchada mientras comenzaba a correr hacia ellos y el chico aumentaba la velocidad.

Curiosa, Tashigi trató de verle el rostro a la joven desconocida pero por desgracia, la encapuchada tomó la capucha con ambas manos y después la sujetó con fuerza para seguir ocultando su rostro.

-"Había escuchado bastante sobre ella mas nunca la he visto en persona…"- pensó la espadachína. –"¿Cómo es que sigue viva después de lo que pasó?"

 **Antiguo cuartel general de la marine**

En una de las salas principales de la base, una reunión emergente se estaba llevando a cabo en la sala de reuniones. Dentro de la habitación se encontraban solamente dos personas.

Como cada sala de reunión, esta habitación contenía una gran larga mesa que tenia múltiples funciones, esta vez solo los reunidos ocupaban las únicas dos cabeceras de esta.

El anfitrión de la reunión en esos momentos le estaba dando la espalda a su invitado cosa que el solicitado consideró de mal gusto.

-Se claro, ¿Para que me has mandado a llamar?- preguntó el invitado molesto.

-Calma calma, vayamos despacio- respondió el otro sin darle la cara. –Primero las buenas noticias: El último vicealmirante ha sido eliminado por tu subordinado.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó el otro.

-Como escuchaste, el último vicealmirante ha sido eliminado. Solo quedan tres capitanes.

-¿Tres dijiste?

-Si, la pistolera sigue con vida. Él imbécil ese no fue capaz de matarla cuando se lo ordené hace dos años.

-Pero…- decidió guardarse su comentario. -¿Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo? Ya cumplí con mandar a buscarlo.

-Tu trabajo aun no está hecho pues quiero que mandes a buscar a los que faltan por eliminar.

-Espera un segundo, yo ya no quiero participar en esto. He perdido demasiados de mis hombres por tus órdenes.

-¿Acaso ocultas algo?

-¡No!- estrelló un puño contra la mesa mientras se levantaba. -¡¿Por qué ocultaría algo?! ¡Solamente estoy cansado de esto!

-Desobedéceme una vez más y te juro que no te quedaran más hombres a los que les digas "bastardos"…

La habitación se envolvió en silencio total, al invitado no le quedó de otra, tenia que aceptar pues no quería perder mas vidas. ¿Seria lo mejor sacrificar tres en lugar de una tripulación? ¿Valdría la pena?

-¿Solo quieres que elimine a esos tres?- preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Si pero…- giró su silla para darle la cara. –Quiero que mandes a alguien en especial…

-Te escucho.

No podía creer a quien estaba mandando a buscar al trio de capitanes, no lo podía creer. Después de escucharlo unos minutos, se atrevió a interrumpirlo.

-Pero él…

-Ya te dije, quiero que él sea el que se ensucie las manos de la sangre de esos tres pues sé cuánto lloró por no matar a la pistolera. ¿Podrá con ello?

-Eso creo pero yo no ase…

-¡Perfecto! Y ahora si me disculpas…- el anfitrión rápidamente se levantó de su silla y de un segundo a otro, una luz cegadora apareció en la habitación. Cuando desapareció, esta se llevó al sujeto.

El invitado corrió deprisa hacia la silla y la giró desesperado, no había nada… se había ido.

-¡Bastardo!- gritó furioso.

 **Devuelta con la tripulación y Chopper**

-Lo lamento chicos… ¿Puedo ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco?- preguntó Chopper alzando una pata.

Los demás lo observaron por unos segundos pero hasta que Luffy asistió con la cabeza, Chopper salió de ahí. A paso rápido, se dirigió hacia la cubierta y fue una gran sorpresa ver que el hermoso césped verde que casi la cubría estaba un poco opaco, los árboles de mandarinas de Nami no estaban, el clásico columpio que colgaba de un árbol tampoco… toda la cubierta estaba descuidada, parecía que casi a diario tenían batallas en esta.

-¡¿Pero que está pasando?! ¡No entiendo nada!- gritó desesperado Chopper mientras aferraba sus patas a su sombrero. -¡QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE QUE ESTÁ PASANDO!

Después de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, una luz cegadora se formó detrás de él y en cuanto de percató de ello, esta misma lo mandó a volar a unos metros de ahí cayendo boca-abajo sobre el rasposo y casi seco césped.

En cuanto recobró el conocimiento, se reincorporó deprisa pues algo le sonaba familiar a todo esto. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio una cara familiar.

-Buen día, Big "C"- lo saludó un chico bien vestido y de cabellera plateada.

A Chopper se le pusieron los pelos de punta al verlo y buscó un lugar a cual esconderse. En cuanto iba a huir de ahí, el desconocido desapareció de su sitio para nuevamente aparecer frente a él.

-¿Vas a un lugar en especial?- preguntó burlonamente.

-¡Kyaaaa!- gritó asustado y se dio la vuelta para volver a correr.

Su huida fue en vano pues aquel tipo lo volvió a hacer pero esta vez lo tomó entre sus brazos y le tapó la boca con una mano.

-¡¿Podrías callarte una maldita vez?!- preguntó molesto mientras Chopper se resistía. –Parece que no me recuerdas…

Chopper comenzó a moverse con mas violencia, debía hacer algo y rápido.

-Déjame hacerte recordar…- susurró el chico.

De un momento a otro, la misma luz pero ahora no tan cegadora comenzó a parpadear pero cada vez que dejaba ver el paisaje, este estaba cambiando mostrando así varias zonas del barco.

-"Teletransportación…"- dedujo Chopper.

Rápidamente recordó de golpe lo ocurrido tiempo atrás, la pelea de sus nakamas, su transformación y por ultimo, la misma situación de teletransportación que estaba viviendo… ¡Y las nauseas y mareos que obtuvo después!

Cuando él extraño se detuvo, dejó caer a Chopper quien se encontraba muy mareado. El reno observó que estaban en la misma zona en la que él lo había atrapado pero todo seguía igual de opaco.

-¡¿Quién eres tu?! ¡¿Qué clase de fruta tienes?!- preguntó Chopper mientras seguía arrodillado en el césped.

El desconocido tardó en responder pero al hablar también se limitó a responder.

-Soy poseedor de la Mira Mira no Mi- respondió seco. –Puedo copiar, reflejar… soy un espejo humano- Chopper alzó la mirada mientras aguantaba las ganas de vomitar.

-¿Espejo?- preguntó asqueado.

-Te explico: puedo copiar la apariencia de alguien si yo lo deseo- rápidamente se transformó en el mismo Chopper y regresó a la normalidad. –Puedo teletransportarme en todo lugar que halla algún espejo y finalmente, ir a ambos mundos paralelos.

-¡¿Mundos paralelos?!- preguntó Chopper mas asustado que sorprendido.

-Así es Big "C"- se aclaró la garganta. -¡Bienvenido al mundo espejo, donde todo lo que recuerdas es solo el reflejo!

-¡No comprendo nada!- se quejó.

-¡¿Ya te preguntaste porque tus nakamas actúan raro?! ¡¿Por qué te llaman Big "C"?! ¡¿Por qué en el ambiente se respira armonía?!

-Bueno lo ultimo no…

-¡Porque esto es un mundo paralelo al tuyo!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Antes de que explotes querido amigo, te contare algunas características de los mundos paralelos.

Chopper tomó la iniciativa de detener al desconocido por lo que se transformó en su forma Kung Fu Point nuevamente y decidió atacar mientras hablaba su rival.

-Lo primero que tienes que saber es que…- el peli plateado esquivó un puñetazo que Chopper estaba dispuesto a darle. –Los sentimientos de las personas hacia otras son iguales en ambos mundos, si alguien ama u odia a una persona en tu mundo, es probable que en el otro mundo ocurra salvo a que algún acontecimiento importante cambie esto.

Chopper volvió a intentar interceptarlo dándole una patada voladora pero el joven lo tomó justo a tiempo de la pata y lo estrelló al suelo. –Segunda cosa: Las personalidades en ambos mundos son contrarias, en tu mundo tu capitán puede ser realmente un idiota pero aquí… es todo lo contrario.

El reno permaneció en el césped unos segundos mientras volvía a cambiar de forma y ahora se transformó en su forma hibrida o mejor llamada por él: Brain Point.

-¡Tercera cosa!- le llamó la atención el sujeto. –Si alguien muere en un mundo, puede que su contraparte siga viva en el mundo paralelo a este.

Chopper rapidamente se levantó y volvió a intentar en lanzarle un puñetazo pero cuando creyó casi conseguirlo, el sujeto se teletransportó detrás de él dandole un golpe con su bastón en la espalda del hibrido.

-¡Cuarta cosa que debes de saber!- volvió a llamarle la atención mientras Chopper se daba la vuelta y él se volvia a teletransportar. –La historia de un mundo es complemante diferente a la de su parte gemela. Gracias a mi, claro.

Rapidamente el desconocido se teletransportó hasta el cuello de Chopper e intentó ahorcarlo con su bastón, el hibridó comenzó a moverse violentamente para quitarselo de encima.

-¡Quinta cosa!- gritó con dificultad. -¡Cuando se teletransportan personas de un mundo a otro, tiene como maximo tres dias para regresar o si no lo peor puede pasar!

Eso fue lo unico que le interesó a Chopper por lo que preguntó con dificultad mientras trataba de liberarse de su enemigo.

-¿Q…Que puede pasar?- al preguntar, su contricante aferró mas su bastón.

-Te eliminas del mapa- respondió sonriendo.

Chopper tomó el bastón con ambas manos y con un giró rapido, se liberó del joven pero cuando este salió volando por los aires, se teletransportó para asi acabar enfrente del hibrido.

-Sexta y ultima cosa que debes saber…- Chopper rompió por la mitad el bastón y estaba dispuesto a acabar con él. –Cualquiera que fuera traido a un mundo que no le corresponde, no podrá regresar hasta que el usuario yo lo desee o sea derrotado. Aunque seamos honestos, lo ultimo no ocurrirá.

En cuanto escuchó eso, Chopper estaba mas que dispuesto en acabar con su enemigo pero antes de que atacara, su enemigo volvió a escabullirse. Y ahora el joven terminó nuevamente arriba de su cuello con un cuchillo en mano.

-O almenos que te mate…- susurró. -¡Ahora me vas a ayudar a decifrar lo que tu contraparte descubrió!

-¡¿DE QUÉ HABLAS, BASTARDO?!

-¡BIG "C"!- la voz de Luffy se escuchó fuertamente y ambos al alzar la mirada observaron que los nakamas del mencionado estaban frente a ellos. -¡No tienes idea cuanto hemos esperado tenerte enfrente!

-"¿Hemos esperado?"- se preguntó extrañado hopper mientras veia a las copias de sus nakamas preparandose para la batalla, a su estilo claro.

 **Continuará…**

 **1\. La bota me refiero a la parte de un pantalón que está por encima a lo que conocen en algunos lugares como "bastilla".**

 ***Agradezco de todo corazón que cada vez esta historia recibe mas apoyo sin que yo mencione la historia (Lo admito, la mencione a solo dos personas XD). Y ahora les pregunto dos cosas importantes, ¿Se han imaginado por completo como serian los mugiwaras en este mundo? Bueno, si desean ver como yo me los imagine, pueden entrar a mi pagina de Facebook y averiguarlo. Hasta ahora solo he dibujado a Nami (¡Me quedó muy kawaii!) ya que apenas estoy comenzando a aprender a dibujarlos.**

 **Si los mata la curiosidad, solo tienen que buscarme como Love Stories On My Mind en el buscador de Facebook y listo :)**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capitulo y gracias por su paciencia!**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola mis amores! Lamento enormemente en tardar en actualizar, la universidad cada vez me es mas pesada y eso me impide escribir. Pero bueno, me alegro publicar el primer capitulo del año (¡Oups!) También me complace en decir que esta es la primera historia en actualizarse del año.**

 **Agradezco a:**

 **Roronoa666: Bueno, Tashigi no está TAN relacionada con los mugiwara por una que otra razón que aun no puedo decir. Si, los conoce y toda la cosa, pero por ser marine y en este mundo paralelo es algo grave, no tuvo la oportunidad de tratarlos tan seguido… no digo más porque SPOILERS D;**

 **MichiShisui: Estoy segura que una parte de este capítulo te gustará pues aparece alguien en especial… su nombre empieza con "M" y termina en "arco". Pobre Tashigi, no entraré tanto detalle con ella en este capítulo, pero en el próximo será especial para este personaje.**

 **LADI JUPITER: Tal vez Big "C" encontró la forma de clonar hombres guapos… ok, no. Pero si encontró algo clave para la historia ;)**

 **Anónima-Traumada: ¡JA! No había pensado en ponerle esa categoría, ¡Muy buena idea! Big "C" es más malo que la leche mala… a su estilo. ¿Cómo se llama la marca en tu país?**

 **Nico robin piscis 16: ¡Pero claro que te complaceré con el ZoRo! Esta pareja tendrá más impacto que el LuNa ya que según mi modo de pensar… en el mundo de donde viene Chopper, el LuNa tiene más impacto que el ZoRo y pues en el mundo contrario esto debe ser al revés... ¿Me explique bien? XD**

 **Luffy Ketchum: Perdoname tu a mi, por varias razones: por tardarme en actualizar, por tardarme aun mas en responder mensajes y por… bueno, por lo que falte perdonar.**

 **AraRavenclaw: ¡Muchas gracias! Lamento la tardanza, espero que lo disfrutes :)**

 **Y a los silenciosos del mal que me apoyaron todo el año pasado ¡GRACIAS! ¡Si el 2015 fue un buen año, el 2016 será muchísimo mas excelente! ;)**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

 **Isla desconocida**

El ultimo capitán quien llevaba en su espalda a la capitana Tashigi seguía corriendo con sus ultimas fuerzas, cargar a la chica lo estaba agotando. Durante el camino, tropezó varias veces, esquivó uno que otro disparo por parte del enemigo y aguantó los gritos al oído de la joven que llevaba en su espalda. Su compañera le debía una muy grande.

\- ¡¿Dónde está ella?!- preguntó Tashigi preocupada. -¡La perdí de vista desde que otro grupo apareció!

Al encapuchado no pareció alarmarle mucho la situación pues al parecer estaba acostumbrado a las desapariciones de su compañera.

-¡No te preocupes por ella, sabe cuidarse sola!- respondió riendo.

-¡Pero ellos son muy peligrosos!- gritó alarmada mientras le apretaba el cuello al chico. -¡Podrían matarla!

El encapuchado se detuvo y le dio numerosos manotazos a una pierna de Tashigi para que lo dejara libre.

-Res…pirar…- trató de hacerse entender.

Tashigi comprendió rápidamente y dejó de apretar su cuello mas no dejó de abrazarlo. El encapuchado respiró violentamente a causa del asfixio.

-¡Tashigi-san! ¡Cálmate! - gritó asustado. -¡Casi me matas!

La marine se sonrojó por la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos y acurrucó su cara en el hombro del encapuchado.

-Lo-Lo lamento- respondió con tono triste. –Es que… temo a lo peor.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó volteando hacia atrás.

-No quiero que otro marine muera…- comenzó a hablar con la voz quebrada mientras cerraba su puño y se llevaba parte de la capucha del chico. –No quiero que la marina se extinga.

El encapuchado se mordió su labio y después miró hacia enfrente.

-Tashigi-san, confió en ella y créeme que no morirá.

La joven no se vio muy convencida del todo así que él trató de calmarla de otra manera.

\- ¿Sabes? Puedes estar segura que somos los últimos porque tal vez fuimos de los mejores aprendices de la marina. Aunque ambos vimos como nuestros mentores se sacrificaron por nosotros…

\- ¿Y cómo es que siguen vivos? - lo interrumpió.

El chico se aclaró la garganta y continuó.

-Sabemos defendernos a la perfección, mi compañera es una maestra con las armas de fuego y yo con los cuchillos kukuri- le señaló con la cabeza sus armas que colgaban de su costado.

-Ya veo…- respondió seca Tashigi. –Sobre sus mentores, ¿Quiénes fueron?

-Si te lo dijera, nos identificarías inmediatamente.

\- ¿Y eso es malo? - preguntó confundida.

-Bueno, no debería revelarte mi identidad hasta que estemos en un lugar seguro.

Antes de que Tashigi respondiera algo al respecto, escuchó disparos detrás de ella causándole cierto temor por lo que se abrazó del cuello del encapuchado.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HACES PARADO?!- se escuchó la voz de la encapuchada a lo lejos. - ¡CORRE! ¡LLEVATELA DE AQUÍ! - nuevamente se escucharon los disparos.

Tashigi volteó hacia atrás y miró como la encapuchada se acercaba corriendo hacia atrás mientras se mantenía alerta con sus pistolas.

\- ¡ANDANDO, TENEMOS ALGUNOS MINUTOS DE VENTAJA! - volvió a gritar.

El chico no dudó correr con todas sus fuerzas mientras Tashigi miraba hacia enfrente. Al parecer estaban saliendo de la urbana ciudad para entrar a un amiente de pastizales secos.

\- "¡¿Qué es lo que han hecho con este lugar?!"- pensó asustada mientras miraba el paisaje literalmente muerto. –"¡¿Por qué los piratas mataron todo esto?!"- sintió una lagrima fría caer por su rostro.

 **En otro extremo de la isla…**

Como observó Tashigi, todo el ambiente estaba muerto, los edificios estaban sumamente descuidados por fuera, las calles solitarias, el sol no hacia su aparición y no había ni una sola alma por ahí a no ser que fuera un pirata.

Dentro de la ciudad fantasma, se localiza el edificio más grande visiblemente que curiosamente es el único no tan descuidado del lugar ¿La razón? Se trataba de un burdel.

Al entrar a este, se observaba que su apariencia exterior era sumamente engañosa pues el lugar era sumamente elegante. Su estructura era similar a la de un teatro pues contaba con balcones, numerosos candelabros y un gigantesco escenario que ocupaba casi la mitad del lugar.

Lo único que diferenciaba este burdel de un teatro real eran los asientos pues en vez de butacas se trataban de mesas, a la izquierda del lugar se localiza un enorme bar hermosamente adornado con numerosas botellas y a la derecha se localiza la entrada al hotel para las tareas "especiales" de las trabajadoras del lugar.

Un burdel cualquiera solo ofrecería las mejores mujeres que tuvieran, pero este se trataba de un burdel pirata con mayores ingresos y calidad, las trabajadoras además de ofrecer "placenteros servicios", se presentaban cada noche con una actuación de baile y algunas veces musicales y si a algún pirata le gustaba alguna bailarina, solo necesitaba solicitar sus servicios en el hotel a no ser que otro postor la deseaba, ahí estaba la mejor parte pues se organizaba una subasta.

¡¿Qué mejor lugar para descansar y relajarse para un solitario pirata?! ¡Mujeres bellas, alcohol y un lugar elegante bastaban para una noche o más!

En fin, siendo aun de día el espectáculo de baile aun no comenzaba y solo se tocaba música elegante en el lugar. En esos momentos, solo una mesa se estaba ocupado por un solo pirata quien bebía una botella de sake y de esta se había servido un poco en una pequeña copa.

El pirata a simple vista se podía ver que pertenecía a una de las más importantes bandas del momento pues su vestimenta elegante lo delataba. Su apariencia no se apreciaba a la perfección por la poca iluminación del lugar, pero su cabello era de un color rubio y despeinado. Lentamente y con elegancia tomó su copa de sake y antes de beber de ella fue interrumpido.

\- ¡COMANDANTE! - se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

El pirata pegó la copa a la mesa con rapidez por lo que hizo que el líquido se derramara en su mano y en el mantel.

\- ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?!- preguntó malhumorado. - ¡CREÍ HABERLES DICHO QUE HOY SE TOMARAN EL DIA LIBRE!

De un segundo a otro, apareció un pirata de apariencia descuidada algo agitado por la velocidad en la que había llegado corriendo con un rollo de papel en mano.

\- ¡El JEFE HA MANDADO UNA NUEVA ORDEN! - le entregó el rollo e inmediatamente el comandante lo desenrolló.

Leyó el contenido rápidamente y después miró furioso al hombre.

\- ¡SI SERÁS IMBECIL! - golpeó la mesa tirando la botella de sake junto con su contenido. - ¡ESTA ORDEN NO ES PARA MÍ! - le aventó el rolló a la cara.

-¡¿AH NO?!- preguntó asustado. -¡MIL DSICULPAS!- se inclinó.

El comandante no le importó el desastre que acababa de hacer, sacó de sus bolsillos un cigarrillo y lo encendió con una flama azul que salía de uno de sus dedos. Probó un poco de este y formó con su boca pequeños círculos de humo que se fueron expandiendo.

-Esa orden es para el comandante Ace, debe estar en el mismo bar de siempre. Búscalo…- ordenó.

\- ¡Si, comandante Marco! - afirmó numerosas veces con la cabeza el pirata.

-Pensándolo bien...- volteó a verlo sonriente con el cigarrillo aun en mano. –Mejor déjame esa orden aquí y tráeme al comandante Ace. Quiero ver su expresión al leer la orden.

Sin dudarlo y más por el miedo que le causaba, el pirata le entregó el documento a Marco y se fue rápidamente de ahí para ir en busca del comandante Ace.

Mientras tanto, Marco colocó el rollo arriba de sus piernas y lo acarició con una mano mientras nuevamente probaba su cigarrillo.

-Sí que le han encargado una tarea muy interesante… sigue con vida la muñeca- comenzó a hablar solo sin borrar su radiante sonrisa. –Es demasiado interesante que estoy seguro que no me sacará de la jugada.

 **Mientras tanto con Chopper y compañía…**

-Con que… Mugiwara ya se moría por verme- comentó divertido el intruso mientras dejaba libre a Chopper y bajaba al suelo.

Chopper volvió a su forma normal mientras caía al suelo, sus nakamas quisieron ir en su auxilio, pero rápidamente el peli plateado se usó enfrente de él como si lo estuviese protegiendo del grupo. Al reno no le quedó de otra que voltearlo a ver con los ojos entrecerrados y después a sus supuestos nakamas.

-No es el único que se moría por verte…- comentó Usopp apuntándole con dos pistolas.

-Digo lo mismo…- añadió Zoro mientras mostraba su única katana en modo de alerta y con otra mano se colocaba un cuchillo en su boca. El desconocido sonrió al verlo.

-Todos nos moríamos por verte la cara, bastardo- Sanji fue el tercero en unírseles mientras sus brazos se cubrían de haki.

Robin rápidamente cruzó sus antebrazos sin borrar la cara de pocos amigos que le había dado a Chopper todo el día. Nami se puso en modo alerta con una especie de bastón metálico muy parecido al clima tact, pero de color rojo cereza. Franky por su parte se colocó un par de lentes oscuros demasiado femeninos y rápidamente levantó ambos brazos y los apuntó al intruso; y por ultimo Brook… bueno, él tenía algo que decir antes de actuar.

-Desde que te vi, he querido ver tu sangre correr por la hoja de mi hoz…- comenzó a hablar el esqueleto mientras metía una esquelética mano a su túnica. - ¡Así que ese día por fin ha llegado! Yohohoho- de pronto sacó una hoz de su túnica.

Chopper se asustó bastante con la actuación de Brook por lo que hizo que se abrazara de la pierna de su enemigo. Cuando este bajó la mirada y le sonrió al renito esto causó que pegara otro grito y se fuera corriendo hasta quedar detrás de Zoro.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que no eres bienvenido…- dijo Luffy mientras se tronaba sus dedos y daba dos pasos hacia adelante dejando a sus nakamas atrás.

El no invitado sonrió divertido y después hizo su cabello para atrás.

\- ¡¿Qué no soy invitado?!- preguntó sarcásticamente. - ¡Pero mira quien me lo dice! ¡El único capitán neopirata renegado que no es bienvenido a ningún lugar!

\- ¡Si es así es por tu culpa! - apretó sus puños.

Rápidamente el enemigo se teletransportó hasta quedar enfrente de Luffy. Ambos hombres se vieron mutuamente mientras los demás sentían como la tensión crecía.

\- "Tal vez trata de dejarlo fuera de combate con ayuda de su haki, así ahorraría una batalla"- pensó preocupado Chopper.

Pero su teoría fue errónea, Luffy no utilizó ningún tipo de haki pues el peli plateado seguía de pie.

\- ¡PERO TE OLVIDAS DE ALGO! - gritó Luffy para que fuera perfectamente escuchado por lo demás. - ¡ESTE ES MI BARCO Y EL UNICO QUE NO ES BIENVENIDO AQUÍ ERES TÚ!

Los demás sonrieron mientras el no bienvenido mostraba una mueca incomoda, ¿realmente era necesario ese grito?

Luffy cruzó sus brazos y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

\- ¿Te echaras para atrás, mugiwara?- preguntó divertido el desconocido.

\- ¡YO NUNCA ME ECHARÉ PARA ATRÁS! - gritó sarcásticamente. - ¡ATAQUEN! - dio la orden.

Rápidamente todos sus nakamas a expresión de él y Chopper corrieron hacia el enemigo.

Zoro rápidamente trató de córtalo por la mitad con ayuda de su katana, pero el hombre se tele transportó. Una vez que apareció, Sanji no perdió más tiempo y le brindó un puñetazo negro en el rostro.

A Chopper jamás se le olvidaría la magnífica sonrisa de satisfacción que puso Sanji al ver al enemigo dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

\- ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó sarcásticamente mientras lo miraba furioso y se limpiaba la sangre que escurría de su boca con ayuda de su manga. –Sabes…- miró los rastros de su sangre sobre la tela. - ¡ODIO TENER QUE ENSUCIARME LAS MANOS DE SANGRE!

Rápidamente el joven lanzó su bastón hacia Sanji, pero el rubio lo detuvo en seco y antes de que volteara a ver al enemigo, este ya estaba detrás de este.

\- ¡BROKEN SPIEGEL! - gritó asustándolo en el proceso y de pronto le brindó una patada a la espalda de Sanji haciendo que cayera de enfrente pero antes de tocar el piso, el enemigo se tele transportó quedando acostado en el suelo y aprovechando la ocasión, le brindó con ambas piernas otro golpe dejando inconsciente al cocinero.

\- ¡SANJI-KUN! - gritó horrorizada Nami mientras veía al rubio caer de espaldas y cuando trató de ir en su ayuda, Usopp la detuvo.

-Tu estilo de pelea es inútil contra mis habilidades…- susurró satisfecho mientras se ponía de pie.

\- ¡DOS FLEUR! - gritó Robin mientras corría y hacia brotar dos brazos del suelo para sujetarlo de los tobillos.

\- ¡SUPER…! - gritó Franky mientras brotaba de cada mano una bola roja que iba incrementando su tamaño. - ¡LASER! - dos rayos rojizos salieron de ambas manos y se dirigieron al enemigo, pero este al ser casi atacado, sonrió y desapareció.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó Robin molesta.

\- ¡ROBIN! - gritó Zoro advirtiéndole de algo.

-Buen intento…- escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Robin rápidamente se dio la vuelta y al ver al joven a unos centímetros cerca de ella, esta se preparó para atacar.

\- ¡DOS FLEUR! - gritó mientras dos brazos brotaban de su cintura, ahora la pelinegra tenía cuatro brazos. - ¡MANDALA ATACK! - rápidamente los cuatro brazos comenzaron a golpear sin piedad al joven, pero después al ver que no sentía sus puños golpear el cuerpo de este, se detuvo para después ver como se evaporaba su contrincante.

-Un espejismo…- susurró Franky.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, varias copias del joven rodearon al cyborg y a la mujer dejándolos en medio de un circulo creado por estos.

Robin y Franky pegaron espaldas mientras buscaban al verdadero.

Mientras tanto afuera del circulo: Zoro, Nami, Usopp y Brook vieron sorprendidos el circulo y se prepararon a atacar.

\- ¡NO LO HAGAN! ¡ES UNA TRAMPA! - apareció Robin detrás de ellos.

\- ¡¿ROBIN-SAN?!- la llamó sorprendido Brook. - ¡¿PERO TU…?!

\- ¡FRANKY ESTÁ CON UNA COPIA MIA DENTRO DE ESE CIRCULO! - señaló el mencionado mientras los hombres miraban la trampa mientras que Nami miraba a su nakama molesta.

Mientras tanto, Luffy quien sabía que el verdadero enemigo no estaba entre sus nakamas, buscó con cuidado alrededor mientras Chopper lo miraba asustado.

-Oi, Luffy…- lo llamó el reno.

Luffy le indicó que guardara silencio poniéndose un dedo sobre sus labios y después se dio media vuelta para después verlo.

\- ¿Me buscabas, Mugiwara?- apareció el joven detrás de Chopper.

Luffy lo miró furioso y después suspiró.

-Big "C", derrotemos este tipo- Chopper asistió con la cabeza y se preparó a atacar.

\- ¡HEAVY POINT! - el reno se transformó en una figura musculosa y se preparó a atacar junto con Luffy.

-Tienen suerte de que tenga copias peleando con sus nakamas pues me debilito más rápido…- dijo sarcásticamente el joven.

\- ¡GOMU GOMU NO… PISTOL! - el capitán le lanzó el primer golpe, pero el joven lo esquivó.

Chopper no perdió más tiempo y decidió dar el siguiente paso.

-Buen intento- él chico copió la forma de Chopper y este mismo se detuvo al ver su "reflejo" enfrente de él. - ¡NO TE DISTRAIGAS, "C"! - gritó con la voz del reno y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro.

Chopper salió volando y traspasó varias paredes del barco causando grandes daños. Luffy por su parte aprovechó que el enemigo estaba distraído para lanzar el siguiente golpe.

\- ¡BASTARDO! - gritó mientras le lanzaba una lluvia de puñetazos.

La gran mayoría si le afectó al joven por lo que hizo que cayera al suelo adolorido.

Mientras tanto, Nami se aferró a su bastón rojo y le hizo frente a Robin.

\- ¡NO METAS A ROBIN EN ESTO! - gritó furiosa. - ¡VUELVE A TU FORMA NORMAL!

La pelinegra soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

-Me sorprendes niña, no creí que dudaras de una copia y te quedaras ahí parada como idiota- afirmó burlonamente la supuesta Robin. –Además, te creía un poco más seria…

\- ¡CALLATE! - rápidamente Nami hizo girar su bastón mientras mostraba una cara de enfado.

\- ¡NAMI! - gritó preocupado Usopp.

\- ¡VAYAN Y AYUDEN A LOS DEMÁS! - ordenó la pelirroja. –ESTOY SEGURA QUE ESTA COPIA NO ES COMO LAS DEMÁS!

-¡DE ACUERDO!- aceptó Zoro. - ¡Huesitos, acompáñame! - Brook asistió con la cabeza y se fueron a ayudar a la verdadera Robin mientras Usopp se quedaba con Nami.

-Y no te equivocas, no soy como las demás…- continuó la copia de Robin. - ¡YO SI PUEDO MATARTE! - le brindó una patada a Nami, pero esta la bloqueó con su vara roja.

-Son… ¿Copias reales? - se dijo confundido Usopp.

 **Robin & Franky vs Copias**

\- ¡MIL FLEUR! - gritó la verdadera pelinegra mientras cruzaba sus antebrazos. - ¡CAMPO DE FLORES!

Miles de brazos brotaron del suelo y comenzaron a sacudirse violentamente. Si eran simples espejismos, desaparecerían al tocarlos demasiado, ¿No?

Al sentir que todos se sentían como una persona de carne y hueso, la arqueóloga se asustó en el proceso.

\- ¡FRANKY! - lo llamó apurada. - ¡SON COPIAS REALES!

-No te preocupes, florecita…- susurró sin preocuparse. –Encárgate de la mitad de ellos y yo de los demás.

-Como digas…- aceptó.

\- ¡MIL FLEUR! - volvió a gritar mientras los brazos ya brotados sujetaban los tobillos de la mitad de los enemigos y otro par brotaban de sus cuellos. - ¡CLUTCH! - apretó sus puños.

Los cuellos de sus enemigos se rompieron y la mitad del circulo cayeron.

\- ¡ROBIN! - la llamó Zoro preocupado.

\- ¿Zoro? - preguntó ella sin emoción.

Antes de que el fuera hasta ella, una copia de el mismo apareció detrás de él y lo golpeó con un codo.

\- ¡ZORO! - gritó preocupada y en cuanto quería ir en su ayuda, los enemigos restantes la rodearon y se disponían a atacarla.

\- ¡SUPER LASER! - Franky se los quitó de encima con ayuda de su láser.

Robin rápidamente y sin agradecer fue a ayudar a Zoro mientras Brook aparecía para cooperar con Franky.

\- ¿Listo, huesitos? - preguntó el amante de la moda.

-Yo morí listo…- se aferró a su hoz.

Franky lanzó numerosos láser rojos a distintas copias mientras que Brook lanzaba ataques helados con ayuda de su hoz.

 **Usopp & Nami vs Copia de Robin **

Usopp rápidamente sacó sus armas y las recargó a gran velocidad mientras la copia de Robin seguía brindándole patadas a Nami quien daba pasos hacia atrás y bloqueaba todo ataque con facilidad.

\- ¡¿ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES?!- gritó la copia. - ¡¿SOLO BLOQUEARÁS MIS ATAQUES?!

Nami se detuvo y miró aún más molesta a Robin farsante.

-No, no es todo lo que tengo- respondió.

La pelirroja rápidamente se agachó y con una patada derrumbó a la copia. En cuanto se levantó miró rápidamente a Usopp quien le hizo una rápida señal y esta asistió con la cabeza. Para su descuido, la copia se puso de pie y le brindó un puñetazo en el rostro tirándola así en el piso.

-Nada mal para alguien que fue criada por una marine…- comentó la copia.

Al escuchar eso, Nami no tardó en ponerse de pie y en amenazar con su bastón a la copia.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? - preguntó furiosa.

-Eres parte de la principal tripulación de los neo-piratas que hay, ¿Por qué no sabría con quienes trato?

La pelirroja se mordió un labio y Robin al ver el estado en el que estaba, aprovechó para volverla a atacar, pero Nami se lo impidió volviendo a bloquear su ataque.

-Tal vez si me crió una marine, pero… no fue la única quien me entrenó- sonrió confiada y de pronto dejó a un lado su bastón para después adoptar una pose de karate y brindarle un puñetazo.

\- "Está utilizando su karate gyojin"- pensó Usopp apurado. –"Ella casi nunca pelea de esa manera…"

La copia de Robin dio unos pasos hacia atrás y con una mano se limpió un hilo de sangre que brotaba de su boca.

\- ¡VEO QUE ARLONG NO PERDIÓ MUCHO TIEMPO CONTIGO! - gritó emocionada.

-No solo conmigo…- añadió la chica optando otra pose esperando el ataque de Robin. –¡Si no también a todo un país!

Robin gruñó, sacó algo que tenía amarrado en su pierna y corrió hacia Nami para después comenzar a atacarla con numerosos puñetazos y patadas. La pelirroja por su parte, esquivó la mayoría de los ataques, pero uno que otro la tocaron causándole cierto daño.

Una vez que la copia se detuvo, la nakama de Luffy dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras dejaba colgar la mitad de su cuerpo.

-Mi turno…- susurró mientras se levantaba y le sonreía a la copia.

Nami nuevamente tomó su vara roja y con un solo movimiento de karate mandó a volar a Robin unos metros de ella tirándola al suelo.

Usopp aprovechó la oportunidad y apuntó con sus armas hacia donde había volado Robin.

\- ¡¿LISTA, NAMI?!- gritó Usopp mientras la pelirroja corría a unírsele.

\- ¡Lista! - gritó mientras se arrodillaba y usaba su vara como bazuca y cerraba un ojo.

Usopp cerró sus ojos y sintió como sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

Segundos después la copia de Robin se levantó con lentitud y cuando ubicó a su enemiga y nakama, sonrió.

-Sí que me has sorprendido, mi verdadero yo le gustará saber sobre tus habilidades…- comentó seriamente.

\- ¡Ahora! - le indicó Nami.

Con cierta confianza, Usopp tiró de los gatillos, pero estos no llegaron a su objetivo que era el pecho de Robin, si no que llegaron hasta su tórax. Nami disparó y una bola azul brillante se dirigió hacia el pecho de la arqueóloga y al estallarse en el, un enorme fuego artificial azul apareció causándole la derrota a la copia.

\- ¡BIEN HECHO, NAMI! - gritó emocionado Usopp mientras abría sus ojos y la copia de Robin se evaporaba, pero al ver que después de que esta desapareciera, un pequeño cuchillo cayó al suelo. - ¿Qué?

Nami al ver lo que acababa de hacer, sonrió satisfecha y se levantó lentamente.

-Gracias…- se llevó una mano a su frente y perdió el equilibrio.

\- ¡NAMI! - gritó Usopp mientras la atrapaba y la recostaba en el suelo. - ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Al sentir algo cálido en su mano derecha, el chico sostuvo a su nakama con la mano izquierda mientras miraba que sucedía con la otra.

-Sangre…- susurró asustado.

 **Luffy & Chopper vs El infiltrado**

\- ¡NAMI! - gritó Luffy al ver que la pelirroja en brazos de Usopp. Sin dudarlo, corrió hacia ellos.

\- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!- lo asustó su enemigo mientras se aparecía a unos metros enfrente de él.

-A ninguna parte mientras sigas con vida…- le respondió mientras se preparaba para atacarlo, Nami tendría que esperar.

\- ¡WALK POINT! - se escuchó la voz de Chopper desde atrás.

Rápidamente apareció un reno común y corriente corriendo hacia ellos usando sus astas para defenderse. Luffy al verlo, saltó lo más alto que pudo y al pasar Chopper, cayó en su lomo para luego dirigirlo al enemigo mientras mugiwara también se preparaba para lanzar un puñetazo

\- ¿Enserio? - preguntó sarcásticamente el infiltrado mientras miraba la escena.

\- ¡Gomu gomu no…! - gritó Luffy.

Chopper inclinó más su cabeza para golpearlo con sus astas.

\- ¡PISTOL! - gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras Chopper lo aventaba hacia adelante y Luffy le brindaba un puñetazo en el proceso.

 **Zoro & Robin vs Copia de Zoro**

\- ¡Zoro! - llegó Robin en auxilio del peliverde, pero este se la negó y se levantó por su cuenta.

-No deberías meterte en esto, Robin…- comenzó a hablar la copia. - ¿Quién te asegura que después de salvarlo no querrá entregarte de nuevo al jefe?

Robin miró hacia el suelo y apretó sus puños.

-Si no hubiera sido por Luffy, tu tal vez ya estarías en Impel Down o mejor aún, muerta- continuó mientras sonreía emocionado.

\- ¿Por qué debería escuchar una copia de mi enemigo? - comenzó a hablar la mujer.

\- ¿Y porque no deberías dudar de tus nakamas? - respondió con otra pregunta. - ¿Por qué no dudar de él? - señaló al auténtico Zoro.

Robin suspiró, alzó la cabeza y miró a su nakama.

-No deberías de confiar en él después de lo que te trató de hacer- continuó la copia. –Yo no perdonaría a un nakama que trató de…

-Tienes razón- lo interrumpió rápidamente. –Mátalo si quieres…- le dio la espalda y se dispuso a retirarse.

\- ¡¿PERO QUE CREES QUE HACES?!- le reclamó el verdadero Zoro mientras la tomaba de un brazo.

Robin lo miró de manera neutral y después la mano de este tomando su brazo derecho.

-Desconfiar de ti- respondió seria mientras de un jalón se apartaba la mano de Zoro. –No puedo defender a alguien que no siente compañerismo por mí.

La copia del peliverde sonrió sádicamente y sacó de su espalda un cuchillo idéntico al de la copia de Robin y miró a la pareja un poco más.

\- ¡ESTE NO ES MOMENTO PARA TU ESTUPIDO RENCOR! - le reclamó este.

\- ¿Ah, ¿no? - preguntó la mujer mientras cruzaba sus brazos. –Sea o no, ya no deseo auxiliarte.

Antes de que Zoro le respondiera, observó rápidamente que su copia corría hacia ellos dispuesto a atacar a Robin.

\- ¡APARTATE! - gritó Zoro mientras empujaba a Robin hacia atrás.

La pelinegra quedó a espaldas de su nakama y con rapidez lo observó confundida, segundos después comprendió todo. Zoro se interpuso el ataque de su copia con su katana y furioso lo aventó hacia adelante dejándolo así a unos pasos de ellos.

-No era necesario que lo hicieras…- susurró molesta.

-No lo es, pero quiero hacerlo- respondió mientras guardaba su katana y sacaba algunos cuchillos. –Quédate fuera de esto.

Robin no dijo nada más y decidió hacerle caso.

Zoro por su parte comenzó a correr y con cierta agilidad lanzó numerosos cuchillos hacia su copia encajándoselos al mismo tiempo. Como movimiento final, dio un gran salto, sacó nuevamente su katana y partió a la mitad al impostor.

-Demasiado fácil…- susurró satisfecho mientras sonreía.

Por su parte, Robin miró neutralmente a Zoro mientras la voz de la copia de este no la dejaba en paz.

- _"¿Por qué no dudar de él?"_ \- la pelinegra cruzó nuevamente sus brazos mientras negaba con su cabeza, debería ser tan estúpida para que le afectaran más de lo necesario esas palabras.

 **Franky & Brook vs copias**

En uno que otro golpe de sus enemigos, uno de ellos rasgó el hermoso pantalón que vestía Franky haciendo que este se detuviera a observar el daño.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó alarmado.

Las copias restantes aprovecharon la situación y corrieron a golpear al cyborg que entró en shock.

\- ¡FRANKY-SAN! - gritó alarmado Brook mientras derrotaba a la última copia partiéndola a la mitad.

Con apuro el esqueleto corrió hacia su nakama, pero al ver que un brillo enorme mandó a volar las copias, vio innecesaria la ayuda.

\- ¡ERA MI PANTALÓN MAS FASHION QUE TENIA! - gritó furioso. - ¡ESTO ES CERO COOL! ¡PAGARÁN POR ESTO!

Franky cerró sus ojos, se retiró lo lentes, los guardó con cuidado y rápidamente los abrió para mostrar que estos también se trataban de un tipo de láser.

El hombre maquina comenzó a lanzar su potente laser a cada una de las copias restantes mientras gritaba furioso.

-Y todo por un pantalón…- susurró Brook mientras negaba con la cabeza y sujetaba con fuerza su hoz.

\- ¡INEXPERTOS EN MODA! - gritó Franky mientras terminaba con las últimas dos copias.

 **Luffy & Chopper vs El infiltrado**

Tras ese último golpe, el enemigo cayó al suelo. Chopper volvió a su forma normal mientras que Luffy miraba desconfiado a su contrincante, había sido muy fácil.

Rápidamente el infiltrado dejó caer un cuchillo idéntico al de las pasadas copias por lo que Luffy abrió de golpe sus ojos.

-No puede ser…- se dijo furioso.

\- ¡MUY BUEN ESPECTACULO, MUGIWARA! - escuchó una voz que venía desde la zona del nido del cuervo (1).

Todos los que se encontraban ahí excepto Nami ya que se encontraba débil al igual que Sanji y el mismo enemigo que estaba tendido en el suelo; miraron hacia donde provenía la voz, para sorpresa de Luffy y Chopper, acababan de derrotar a una copia más.

\- ¡BASTARDO! - gritó Luffy mientras la copia se desvanecía. - ¡¿DESDE CUANDO ESTÁS AHÍ PARADO?!

\- ¡DESDE HACE MEDIA HORA, NUNCA NOS VIMOS LAS CARAS HASTA AHORA! - le explicó sonriente. - ¡EXCELENTE PELEA!

\- ¡DEJATE DE ESTUPIDECES Y BAJA! - gritó Zoro.

El peli plateada volteó a ver a Zoro y chasqueó la lengua.

\- ¡PERO MIREN NADA MAS, MI CAZA RECOMPENSAS FAVORITO! - lo saludó con una mano.

Zoro gruñó mientras sacaba el último par de cuchillos que le quedaban. Robin por su parte lo miró sorprendida, no sabía si reaccionar negativamente o de alguna manera en especial… daba igual, era un traidor de todas formas.

\- ¡ENTIENDE QUE YA NO SOY NADA TUYO! - respondió alterado.

\- ¡SI SI, COMO DIGAS! - lo interrumpió el joven y después posó su mirada en Chopper. - ¡OI, BIG "C"!

Al escuchar que lo llamaban, Chopper se escondió detrás de Luffy mientras todos lo miraban sorprendidos.

\- ¡TE VEO PRONTO, HAY MUCHAS COSAS DE QUE HABLAR AUN! - le guiñó un ojo. - ¡AH, POR CIERTO!

Chopper se asomó detrás de una pierna de Luffy y miró a su enemigo.

\- ¡EN LA SIGUIENTE PARADA ENCONTRARAS EL ANTÍDOTO Y TU DESTINO! - el reno lo miró confundido mientras el chico chasqueaba los dedos y desaparecía.

\- ¿Antídoto? - preguntó confundido.

Usopp abrió de golpe sus ojos y miró nuevamente a Nami quien aun sostenía.

\- ¡BIG "C"! - lo llamó. - ¡CREO QUE ACABAN DE ENVENENAR A NAMI!

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ENVENENAR?!- gritó asustado. - ¡HAGAN ALGO!

Luffy lo tomó de su ropa y lo alzó del suelo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ACASO ESTAS IMBECIL?! ¡ERES MEDICO! - le gritó furioso.

\- ¡KYAAAA! - gritó asustado mientras pataleaba. - ¡DEJAME, CABRÓN! ¡NAMI NECESITA MI AYUDA!

Chopper miró a la mencionada y después a Luffy.

\- ¡NO DEJARE QUE NAMI MUERA, LO PROMETO! - gritó apurado para que lo dejara libre.

Al escuchar su nombre, la pelirroja abrió levemente sus ojos y vio la divertida escena de Chopper y Luffy.

-Big "C" …- sonrió levemente. –Gracias por preocuparte…- volvió a cerrar sus ojos sin que Usopp se diera cuenta.

 **Isla desconocida, horas después…**

En una pequeña habitación oscura que era levemente iluminada por una vela, se encontraba Tashigi acostada sobre una cama mientras miraba el techo. Sus rasguños ya habían sido limpiados por el encapuchado por lo que se sintió más segura y sus anteojos habían sido dejados en una cómoda que tenía a un lado. Se sentía un poco más segura, por ahora.

\- ¿Tashigi-chan? - la llamó la encapuchada mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

La chica entrecerró sus ojos y observó una silueta oscura a un lado de ella, tomó sus antojos estrellados y se los colocó. La antigua capitana fue lista, se sentó en un lugar donde no la pudiera ver a la perfección pues no podía observar su rostro.

\- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? - Tashigi asistió con la cabeza mientras se sentaba. - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - volvió a asistir con la cabeza.

La encapuchada se retiró la capucha y tomó su tiempo.

-Necesito que me digas quien fue el que te hizo daño- dijo mientras la otra abría sus ojos lo más que podía. –Sé que es difícil la pregunta, pero… necesito saberlo. No puedo ayudarte si no me lo dices.

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso? - preguntó un poco ofendida.

La desconocida guardó silencio y después continuó.

-No puedo vengar a Smoker-san si no me lo dices, es eso- respondió de golpe.

Tashigi se rompió por dentro, recordó la muerte del vicealmirante y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Tenía miedo y pavor, no quería que su salvadora terminara igual que él.

-No…No puedo- negó con la cabeza mientras sollozaba.

Rápidamente comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, ¿Por qué le pedía eso? ¡No quería decirle nada! ¡No quería volver a quedarse sola!

La encapuchada apagó la vela y dejó que la oscuridad las envolviera a ambas. Con cuidado, abrazó a la capitana calurosamente.

-Tranquila, Tashigi-chan. No sufras más, nosotros te acompañaremos en tu dolor ahora en adelante. Estás a salvo.

La chica con anteojos se sorprendió por la acción que estaba tomando la otra y se dejó abrazar un poco más.

-Yo también perdí a alguien… perdí a mis amigos y a mi maestra- le confesó con voz quebrada. –Solos me quedan ustedes y un antiguo amigo que me odia. Tashigi-san, necesito saber quién te hizo daño… por favor.

Tashigi lloró más fuerte y abrazó a su compañera. Pasaron los minutos lentamente y poco a poco se fue calmando mientras la otra le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-Fe…Fénix- comentó Tashigi entre sollozos.

La encapuchada se separó de ella y la tomó de los hombros.

-Gracias Tashigi-chan- la soltó y volvió a su personalidad cortante. –Antes de que me vaya, tengo que pagarte por la información que me acabas de dar… pregúntale a mi compañero como fue que murieron Garp-san e Hina-sama.

\- ¿La capitana Hina? - preguntó sorprendida.

-Ya te dije suficiente…- caminó hacia la salida de la habitación. –Por favor, descansa.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de ella. Una vez afuera, se colocó su capucha y caminó rápidamente.

-Marco, bastardo de mierda…- sacó una de sus pistolas y comprobó las municiones que tenía. –Esta noche será tu fin...- se detuvo un momento y después miró hacia el techo mientras trataba de recordar algo y después se fue trotando de ahí.

 **Continuara…**

 **1\. El nido del cuervo es la zona donde se localiza el vigía de una tripulación, ahí es donde muchos gritan "¡Tierra a la vista!" XD**

 **¿Qué dicen? ¿Estuvo bien para ser el primer capítulo del año? Bueno, en lo personal a mí me gustó. No tengo más que decir pues acabe sumamente agotada. En el próximo capítulo se mostrará un poco más de los mugiwaras de este mundo, un poco de la historia de Tashigi y… unas cosas interesantes más. Dejen su humilde opinión en su review de hoy. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :)**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola mis amores! Lamento no poder actualizar desde febrero, ya saben algunos que mis estudios se interpusieron de nuevo. Gracias a este esfuerzo he salido sin algún examen extraordinario y exenté algunas materias por lo que pude salir de vacaciones semanas antes y es por eso que hoy les traigo el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahorita.**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón a:**

 **Nico Robin piscis 16: Que bueno que te ha gustado. Y si, ya te he confirmado que la pareja principal aquí es Zoro x Robin además de que ambos en el mundo original son los más cercanos a Chopper a mi parecer. Aunque, el LuNa lo tendré que poner como si fuese a fuego lento.**

 **AraRavenclaw: No me sorprende que te guste el Franky de la realidad alterna, pero ¿Brook? Bueno, aun me falta bastante explotar este personaje, pero me alegra que alguien diga que le gusta el personaje. Gracias c:**

 **LADI JUPITER: Bueno, en este mundo los buenos pueden llegar a ser malos y lo contrario. Los piratas de Barba blanca no son la excepción. De hecho, quisiera hacer un capítulo especial de ellos y de los Neo-piratas para explicar mejor la situación de esta realidad. No he podido leer tu historia, pero con esta actualización masiva, espera mi review pronto.**

 **Kaoru likes One Piece: Como diría Franky realidad alterna: "¡OMG!". No esperaba verte por aquí, eres una de las mejores autoras de LuNa que he leído *se pone a llorar* me alegra que te parezca interesante la historia. Prometo LuNa en esta historia, pero tendrá que ser un poco lento pues el protagonista aquí es Chopper.**

 **MichiShisui: Si, tu hermoso Marco está de vuelta. Bueno, él se volverá un importante sumamente importante en esta historia y espero que eso te guste bastante. Respecto a Nami, se me ha complicado mucho poder hacer el perfil de ella, pero hasta el momento me ha gustado el resultado. Tenemos que hablar seriamente jovencita, hay mucho que deseo que me cuentes :)**

 **NekoHdz: ¿De verdad piensas eso? ¡Que genial! Gracias. Bueno, me siento satisfecha saber que Franky se está llevando la atención de muchos, es que él es tan COOL pues la personalidad de Luffy aún queda mucho por ver, pero me alegra que te guste. Claro que les daré momentos LuNa pero todo a su tiempo, en este capítulo podrás ver algo de eso pero indirectamente :***

 **Luffy Ketchum: Muchos respecto al amor quisiéramos ser como los pantalones para Franky de realidad alterna. Es hermoso leerte de nuevo, lamento no poder responderte, pero prometo ponerme en contacto contigo pronto.**

 **Otaku Girl: Muchas gracias por tu opinión de la batalla. Seré buena y mencionaré algo sobre lo ocurrido con Zoro y Robin (tuve que editar el capítulo pues no estaba convencida en meter esa parte o no y al leerte la agregué).**

 **Y a todos los silenciosos del mal, gracias por hacer un poco más conocida la historia.**

 _ ****Y bien antes de comenzar, les pediré un favor quien me quiera apoyar. Estoy buscando alguien quien me pueda apoyar con alguna portada para esta historia (y si me quiere ayudar en las demás…) un magnifico y hermoso ejemplo es el que me proporcionó mi querida amiga**_ _ **MichiShisui**_ _ **con "La debilidad de puño de fuego". Por favor, los interesados contáctenme. Gracias****_

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **¡COMENZAMOS!**

\- ¡RESISTE, NAMI! - gritó Chopper mientras observaba a la pelirroja recostada en la camilla de su consultorio.

La joven estaba empapando la cama de sudor además de su cabello mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, sus mejillas estaban sumamente rojas, sus labios comenzaron a hincharse un poco tornándose de un color cereza cosa que alarmó más a Chopper.

-Esto nunca lo había visto…- se dijo seriamente. –Parece que se trata del veneno de la mora excamentisosa, pero no torna los labios de ese color, al contrario… los seca volviéndolos blancos. Tendré que aplicarle un suero anestésico mientras busco los síntomas.

Como si conociese la habitación a la perfección se dio media vuelta buscando un mueble donde guardaba las reservas de suero, pero al ver que solo había aquel mueble con frascos llenos de sustancias de colores e instrumentos de calidad, solo tuvo una reacción.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- se quejó y después se dio una cachetada mental. –Cierto… no es mi mundo.

Nami al escuchar lo último abrió un ojo mientras su dolor aumentaba por lo que hacía uno que otro gemido leve y observó cómo Chopper entraba en pánico al no saber dónde buscar.

-Blanco…- susurró ella.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?!- preguntó el renito dándose la vuelta.

-Blanco…- movió un poco su cabeza para señalarle el mueble.

Chopper miró hacia atrás y vio lo que sus ojos no permitieron verle. Cada frasco tenía una etiqueta y estos estaban sumamente ordenados, era notable a lo que se refería Nami. Los que contenían sustancia blanca se trataba del suero que tanto buscaba el doctor.

\- ¡GENIAL! - gritó alegrado. - ¡Gracias, Nami!

Con rapidez, se acercó al mueble, pero al ver que necesitaba alguna silla para llegar hasta los frascos y al localizar la que Robin había utilizado para velarlo, la utilizó.

No tenía tiempo para explorar cada frasco pues la vida de Nami dependía de un hilo. Tomó un frasco con sustancia blanca, leyó la etiqueta y se llevó la sorpresa que tenía instrucciones.

 _ **1) Agitar antes de aplicar.**_

 _ **2)Una vez agitada, retirar la tapa de goma e introducir jeringa.**_

 _ **3) Aplicar lentamente e ignorar los gritos de dolor.**_

\- ¿Gritos de do-dolor? - preguntó asustado. - ¡¿Qué clase de instrucción es esa?!

Sin perder más tiempo, Chopper bajó de la silla y le aplicó el suero a su nakama… bueno, si se pudiese decir de esa manera.

Cuando Nami pareció estabilizarse un poco, Chopper respiró hondo y decidió ir a buscar algún libro sobre venenos.

-Pero… ¿Dónde podría buscar algo así? - volvió a hablar solo.

Chopper recordó al instante que en cuanto despertó observó que su escritorio no estaba ordenado si no al contrario, estaba lleno de papeles. Tal vez ahí encontraría algo.

Deprisa se sentó en la silla giratoria del escritorio y comenzó a mover los papeles. Mientras movía uno que otro pudo leer títulos algo interesantes pero extraños, por ejemplo: _"Posible cura para las akuma no mi", "Pruebas de sangre de usuarios", "Investigación sobre los estómagos sin fondo con cuerpo ejercitado", entre otros._

Al ver una torre de libros en una de la esquina superior izquierda del escritorio, dejó los papeles en paz y tomo cada uno de los libros.

\- "Akumas no mí del mundo…"- comenzó a leer en voz alta los títulos mientras dejaba aparte los que no le servían. –"Historia de la medicina después de Gold D. Roger" … "Composición de la sangre de usuarios y no usuarios" … "Venenos del mundo y como curarlos" ¡GENIAL! - abrió el libro y comenzó a hojear.

 _ **Mientras tanto, afuera de la habitación…**_

Luffy caminaba de un lado a otro mientras esperaba a que Chopper saliera de la habitación de las chicas con noticias sobre la salud de Nami, por la manera tan rápida que caminaba y daba media vuelta además su rostro poco expresivo, nadie se atrevió a intercambiar palabra con él.

Los demás por su parte, se encontraban sentados en el suelo recargados en la pared mientras escuchaban los numerosos pasos de Luffy. Nami era su nakama y una pieza demasiado valiosa para cada uno de ellos, no podían abandonarla cuando más los necesitaba.

"Calabacita" como solía llamarla Franky, no la estaba pasando de maravilla pues desde afuera se podía escuchar algunos gemidos de dolor de la chica. La primera vez que se escucharon, Luffy casi tiraba la puerta, pero fue detenido por Robin y Brook, la pelinegra hizo brotar un par de antebrazos en el suelo para sostener los tobillos de su capitán y otro par en su espalda para llevar sus manos hasta esta, en pocas palabras… escoltarlo.

Brook por su parte, sacó de su túnica la hoz que siempre cargaba con él y amenazó a su capitán con esta mientras se colocaba enfrente de la puerta, si Robin no lo detenía él mismo podía congelar a Luffy con ayuda de su arma.

Tras hacerle entender a Luffy que no podía interrumpir a Big "C", el capitán se fue soltado por su nakama y muy molesto se fue a revisar cómo se encontraba un recién curado Sanji. Si ahora estaba un poco insoportable, hace unos minutos estaba aún peor pues Chopper decidió curar primeramente al cocinero ya que temía de hemorragias internas o algunos huesos rotos ante la desesperación del capitán de curar primero a Nami.

Si no hubiera sido por Usopp y Zoro quienes ayudaron al reno a vendar al rubio y limpiar algunas heridas, Chopper nunca hubiese terminado a tiempo con Sanji para ir directamente con una envenenada Nami quien estaba custodiada por los demás.

De vuelta en la actualidad, Luffy aún seguía caminando de un lado a otro haciendo que cierta mujer comenzara a entrar a sus límites respecto a su poca paciencia. Zoro quien cabeceaba desde hace rato al igual que los demás, miró de reojo por curiosidad a Robin y al ver casi rechinando sus dientes, se despertó de inmediato. Ya suponía como se iba a poner la cosa.

-Oi, Luffy- rompió silencio la peli negra.

Luffy alzó un poco su cabeza sin despegar su mirada del suelo, siguió su ritmo y subió un poco sus cejas, señal que ya había obtenido su atención.

\- "Apuesto que le pedirá de manera formal que deje de moverse tanto"- pensó Zoro ingenuamente.

\- ¿Podrás dejar de moverte tanto? ¡Haces que me desespere mas! - tras esas palabras de Robin, Luffy se detuvo y Zoro se quedó boquiabierto.

\- "¡No no, la echará del barco!"- pensó alterado Zoro. –"¡Debo hacer algo!"

El peliverde miró rápidamente a su capitán quien estaba quieto mientras miraba el suelo, hasta que no volteara a ver a Robin… nada ocurriría según él.

-Oi Luffy, discúlpala…- se interpuso Zoro.

-Robin…- por fin habló el capitán.

\- ¡Por favor Luffy, no la eches del barco! - suplicó Zoro cambiando su tono de voz rápidamente haciendo que todos despertaran, Robin lo mirara extrañada y Luffy al fin se dignara a mirar a alguien.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios te ocurre?!- se interpuso Robin. - ¡No me echará solo por decirle que se detenga!

El amante de los cuchillos se detuvo y razonó todo rápidamente, había metido la pata. Tenía una explicación para ello: No quería volver a echar a perder su relación con sus nakamas o simplemente no quería perder a Robin.

-Zoro-san…- lo llamó Brook quien recargaba su cráneo en el mango de su hoz. –No estamos en condiciones de perder a alguien de nuestra tripulación. Pase lo que pase, tenemos que estar unidos hasta que todo esto acabe o nos maten…- el esqueleto bajó su cráneo para mirar el suelo. –A decir verdad, no me es tan excitante la idea de sus muertes.

Usopp sonrió forzosamente y después miró a un confundido Zoro.

-Tiene razón Zoro, cálmate…- añadió Usopp. –Entendemos que ver a ese tipo nos pone nerviosos a todos, pero es mejor tranquilizarnos un poco.

\- ¡¿Tranquilizarnos?!- interfirió Franky. - ¡¿Cómo demonios voy a estar tranquilo si ando por todo el barco en calzoncillos y mis pantalones favoritos están rotos?!

-Pues deberías irte a ponerte otros si tanto te molesta…- susurró Robin mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

\- ¡¿HELLO?! ¡¿FLORECITA?!- Franky se auto señaló ofendido. - ¡Tenemos que estar aquí todos para cuando Big "C" nos de noticias de Nami y para cuando Sanji despierte! ¿Recuerdas?

-Nadie nos obliga a estar aquí, puedes retirarte si quieres…- le respondió Robin volteándolo a ver.

-Ok florecita, veo que no captas…- Franky respiró hondo y después exhaló. –No me moveré de aquí hasta saber algo de mi calabacita y del pésimo cocinero, ¿Ok?

Robin cruzó sus brazos y miró seriamente al cyborg. Tras algunos segundos después, esta sonrió levemente llevándose la sorpresa de los demás en especial la de Zoro y Franky.

-Gracias por quedarte, a ellos les gustará saber eso- le comentó aun sonriente mientras Franky se sonrojaba.

-Deja de ser tan COOL, florecita- Franky negó varias veces con la cabeza mientras se llevaba sus manos a su rostro.

-Me alegra que después de todo esto…- por fin habló el capitán haciendo que todos lo miraran. –Puedo ver que a pesar de nuestra situación y peleas… se preocupan entre ustedes.

\- ¡Pues claro que si capitancito, somos nakamas! ¡DAH! - respondió sonriente Franky.

-Aunque tengamos nuestras peleas y nos querremos ahorcar entre nosotros- añadió Robin.

-O por el simple hecho que tengamos sola una meta en común- ahora habló Usopp.

-Siempre seremos nakamas pase lo que pase- Zoro se levantó y puso una mano sobre un hombro de Luffy.

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe- bromeó Brook.

-Patéticos cursis- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

\- ¡¿Abrazo grupal?!- propuso Franky levantando una mano.

\- ¡NI MUERTA! - respondió Robin.

Tras esa respuesta, todos excepto la fémina comenzaron a reír.

\- ¡Oigan cabrones, estoy trabajando! - se escuchó la voz de Chopper.

Todos se quedaron callados y fue Usopp quien habló ahora.

´-Pensaba que aun con amnesia, Big "C" ya no nos llamaría "cabrones"- remarcó las comillas con sus dedos.

Luffy negó con la cabeza mientras todos sonreían divertidos, exceptuando nuevamente a Robin.

 **Volviendo con Chopper…**

Había sido difícil identificar el veneno que le fue administrado a Nami, pero al fin lo consiguió, se trataba de la muerte escarlata, consistía de una sustancia que era extraída de alguna flor extraña la cual Chopper no se distrajo investigándola pues le preocupaba más el antídoto. Viéndole el lado bueno, la joven tenía un poco más del medio día de vida según sus cálculos y el supuesto efecto del libro más el suero administrado.

Era sencillo la preparación de la cura: suero corrosivo de veneno (todo doctor carga con al menos un frasco de este), un poco de la sangre de Nami, dientes de león azul (una de las hierbas que siempre llevaba consigo) y extracto de lengua de renacuajo pardo (ingrediente esencial en la medicina).

Si le llegase a faltar algún ingrediente o el suero, podría conseguirlos en cualquier lugar. Si algún frasco tenía el suero que necesitaba sería perfecto, pero corría con la suerte de tomar alguno que no era. Nunca había visto sueros de tales colores.

-No puedo arriesgarme, es el ingrediente principal además de la sangre de Nami…- negó con la cabeza. –Necesitaré ayuda…

El reno dejó el libro a un lado y sin prisa se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla, vio a sus nakamas tirados en el suelo mientras que Luffy se encontraba de pie.

\- ¡¿Cómo está Nami?!- preguntó el capitán con cierto tono serio.

Chopper ya estaba lo suficientemente preocupado para asustarse ante eso.

-Le he administrado un suero para calmar el dolor y para que dejara de sudar- le explicó. –He encontrado la cura para el veneno, pero necesito ayuda para encontrar los ingredientes.

Luffy asistió con la cabeza, no había olvidado la "amnesia" de su nakama por lo que no respondió de mala manera.

-Puedes contar conmigo, ¿Qué necesitas? - preguntó mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Necesito saber qué es lo que tengo a la mano y… donde están mis demás ingredientes. Hasta ahora solo he visto esos extraños frascos con sueros- señaló con su patita el interior del consultorio.

-Esos frascos nos los has dejado en momentos de emergencia- interfirió Usopp. –Brook propuso la idea en uno de sus momentos sádicos…

-Yo ho ho ho, es cierto- respondió el esqueleto. –No me agradó pensar que Big "C" saliera lastimado en alguna batalla y nos quedáramos sin doctor. Es por eso que le sugerí que nos dejara a la mano sueros de emergencia con instrucciones por si llegara a pasar algo.

Mientras el reno analizaba por qué el esqueleto amaba la muerte, pero no la de sus nakamas, Franky subió la mano para pedir la palabra y al mirarlo Chopper, el cyborg habló.

-Honey, si mal no lo recuerdo cada uno sirve para algo. Tal vez nos dejaste uno que cure cualquier veneno.

-Por lo que recuerdo, aun no existe eso- respondió Chopper. –Cada veneno es contrarrestado por algo diferente.

-Déjate de tonterías y búscalo- ahora habló Robin.

-Yo diría que no te arriesgaras mucho y mejor prosiguieras a tu manera- habló Zoro llevándose las miradas furiosas de sus nakamas haciendo que se pusiera pálido. –Bueno, si él comenta que no existe aún una cura universal de venenos.

\- ¡Claro que la hay, él mismo la creó! - Robin comenzó a gritarle.

\- "¡¿Acaso soy un inventor muy eficiente en este mundo?!"- pensó emocionado Chopper. –"¡¿Y si la medicina de este mundo está más avanzada?!"

\- ¡Cállense! - Luffy lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Este cerró sus ojos un momento para después suspirar. –Bien, yo me encargo de buscar el suero para mostrárselo, no podemos arriesgarnos a perder mucho tiempo en la siguiente parada para buscar ingredientes extra.

\- "Siguiente parada…"- pensó Chopper al escuchar eso, algo estaba olvidando.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Hace algunos minutos o una hora atrás, el usuario de la Mira Mira No Mi le comentó algo antes de irse._

 _\- ¡EN LA SIGUIENTE PARADA ENCONTRARAS EL ANTÍDOTO Y TU DESTINO! – le gritó su enemigo actual para después chasquear los dedos y desaparecer._

 _\- ¿Antídoto? - preguntó confundido el reno._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

-Es probable que no tenga a la mano ese suero que mencionan…- dijo Chopper sospechando lo peor.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Usopp.

\- ¡Oi, Big "C"! - lo llamó Luffy. - ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?!- salió furioso de la habitación con un frasco en la mano.

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre?!- preguntó Zoro.

-Ocurre que todos los frascos con suero para venenos están vacíos- le explicó molesto. - ¡PERO LO QUE NO ACEPTO ES ESTO! - le lanzó el frasco a Chopper.

Antes de que el renito se cubriera con sus patas como defensa, Zoro lanzó un cuchillo contra el frasco rompiéndolo en mil pedazos y encajando las instrucciones contra el suelo.

-Ten más cuidado, Luffy- le advirtió Zoro. –Ya está lo suficientemente confundido para bromas.

Chopper miró sorprendido a Zoro quien miraba molesto a Luffy mientras que el capitán mostraba sumamente furioso.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Ahora lo vas a defender?!- respondió Luffy. - ¡Gracias a él no tenemos cura para Nami!

\- ¡Oi Luffy, él no tiene la culpa! - salió a defenderlo Usopp.

\- ¡¿Y cómo es que estás tan seguro de eso?!- preguntó el capitán. - ¡Hace apenas ayer nos confirmó que no le faltaba ningún suero y ahora, falta el más importante! ¡Seguro se volvió a quedar con el dinero de los ingredientes como aquella vez!

Chopper miró molesto a Luffy, ¿Insinuaba que él los había engañado? Confiaba en su contraparte, aunque no lo conociese…

\- ¡Oi Cabron, yo no estoy tan estúpido para hacer algo así! - se auto defendió Chopper mientras se transformaba en su forma hibrida.

En su mundo, tal vez le respondería de esa manera a Luffy, pero jamás lo retaría transformándose en medio de la discusión… aunque, tal vez con Usopp sí.

Luffy cruzó sus brazos y miró al humano mal formado y cubierto de pelo que estaba frente a él.

Los demás vieron como ambos nakamas se intercambiaban miradas furiosas. Usopp estaba listo para agarrar una de sus armas al igual que Brook con su hoz; Zoro mostró cara de preocupación mientras se tapaba la boca, Franky se llevó sus manos a la cara, después a sus ojos e imitó a Zoro secuencialmente; y por ultimo Robin quien se mostraba neutral, fijó la mirada en el cuchillo del peliverde y al ver las instrucciones incrustadas en este, lentamente los tomó. Al tener el papel ahora libre, leyó con atención.

\- ¿Y cómo me aseguras que no trabajas para él? - preguntó seriamente el capitán. –No olvidemos que él te habló como si fueses su "nakama"- remarcó las comillas con sus dedos.

\- ¡¿Ahora te vas a poner a dudar sobre mí en vez de procurar a Nami?!- respondió con otra pregunta Chopper. –¡Ese tipo yo no lo conozco!

-Pero al parecer, él si te conoce y bastante bien…- Usopp ahora se le unió a Luffy.

\- "Rayos, este Luffy es muy desconfiado y Usopp no es tan listo…"- pensó nervioso el reno mientras planeaba que decir.

-Si dice que no lo conoce, no lo conoce…- se metió Zoro ahora.

\- "Y Zoro no va hacia el mismo rumbo que Luffy…"- agregó a su observación Chopper.

-Chicos…- habló Robin.

-Zoro, no te metas en esto- ordenó Luffy.

-No Luffy, Big "C" es mi nakama y no lo dejaré solo otra vez- el peliverde se preparó para sacar un cuchillo. –Piénsalo un momento, ¿Por qué "C" estaría peleando con él antes de que llegáramos?

\- ¿Deberíamos meternos también? - le preguntó Brook a Franky.

-Si quieres unírteles y parecer cavernícola descerebrado, hazlo- cruzó sus brazos mientras fruncía el ceño. –Yo soy demasiado COOL para esa pelea P-A-T-E-T-I-C-A- sacó su lengua mientras con una mano señalaba el interior de su boca como símbolo de asco.

-Si tú lo dices así, Franky-san. Estoy de tu lado- terminó así el esqueleto.

\- ¿Por qué tal vez lo desobedeció en algo? - habló más fuerte Usopp llevándose la atención del par.

-Chicos…- volvió a hablar Robin, pero más seria.

\- ¡Eso es una tontería! ¡Yo solo me estaba defendiendo! - se excusó nuevamente Chopper.

-Si es así, ¿Entonces que quiere de ti? - preguntó otra vez Luffy.

\- ¡No lo sé! - negó con la cabeza confundido. - ¡Solo dice que quiere saber algo de mí!

-Tal vez antes de tu amnesia nos estabas traicionando…- Luffy apretó sus puños furioso. –Ya lo estaba sospechando…

\- ¡¿Pueden dejar de pelear de una maldita vez?!- gritó Robin molesta.

\- ¡A callar, mujer! - gritó Usopp.

\- ¡Si Robin, esta es una pelea entre hombres y reno! - añadió Luffy.

Robin furiosa cruzó sus antes brazos e hizo brotar del suelo varias manos las cuales sujetaron los tobillos de todos, incluyendo al par que no hablaba.

\- ¡Oi, Florecita! - le llamó la atención Franky.

-Robin-san, nosotros no hemos hablado- lo apoyó Brook.

-Les enseñaré a respetar a las damas- dijo ella mientras volvía a brotar brazos, pero esta vez en los cuerpos de sus nakamas. En la espalda de cada uno brotó un par de brazos los cuales sujetaron sus manos como prisioneros. Solamente con Luffy y Usopp brotó un par entre los muslos.

\- "Ya he visto esto antes…"- pensó Chopper tras sospechar lo que haría Robin.

\- ¡No subestimen a una mujer, imbéciles! - gritó para después sujetarle en su parte noble a Usopp y se detuvo con Luffy como amenaza.

Usopp comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre de la mujer, pero todo esfuerzo era inútil mientras esta los tuviera sujetos. Al igual que ellos, los demás estaban detenidos para así no poderlos ayudar.

Zoro miró sumamente asustado a la mujer, Luffy en cambió la miraba seriamente, Chopper quería llorar al escuchar el quejido de su nakama, Brook soltó una pequeña carcajada al escuchar lo que más amaba: "gritos de dolor" y Franky, bueno… el solo silbó impresionado.

\- ¡ROBIN! - gritó Usopp. - ¡Suelta…!

-No no…- negó ella con su cabeza. –Nos deben una disculpa.

\- ¿Nos? - preguntó ahora Luffy.

-Saquearon a Big "C"- les explicó calmada. –Aquel imbécil le grito: "En la próxima parada encontrarás el antídoto y tu destino" por lo que significa que él se llevó los sueros.

Chopper parpadeó varias veces, le sorprendió ver que la actitud sabionda que a veces cargaba la Nami de su mundo ahora la poseía Robin del mundo alterno. Antes de preguntarle cómo había llegado a esa conclusión o como recordó ese detalle… ella misma hizo brotar otro par de brazos en el cuello de él y le mostró el papel que tenía el frasco del suero.

" _ **EL SUERO Y SUS DESTINOS LOS ESPERAN EN LA PRÓXIMA PARADA. JA JA JA XOXO :) "**_

-No hay instrucciones…- dijo Chopper aún más sorprendido. –Ese cabrón cambió los frascos.

-Y agregó una frase parecida a lo que te dijo para que supiéramos que fue él- añadió la mujer.

-Debió aprovechar en cuanto estábamos peleando con sus copias…- comentó Zoro.

-Es una trampa...- dedujo Robin.

-Lo lamento, Robin… Big "C"- la interrumpió Luffy. –No pensé en eso.

\- ¡NI TAMPOCO DUDAREMOSDE USTEDES… EN ESPECIAL DE LAS MUJERES! - añadió Usopp quien se retorcía de dolor.

-Ah, me había olvidado de ustedes- respondió Robin malhumorada para después dejar todos libres.

Luffy y Usopp cayeron de rodillas mientras este último se hacia el fuerte y no lloraba.

-Oh, ¿Ya no habrá más de esos deliciosos gritos? - preguntó sarcásticamente Brook.

-Eres tan CREPPY- le comentó Franky.

 **Isla desconocida**

 **Bar ubicado un poco lejos del centro**

El silencio lo estaba matando, en verdad quería escucharlo responder. Aquel pirata que fue mandado por Marco no tardó mucho en encontrar a quien estaba buscando, además de que este aun tenía su capucha y sombrero puestos. En realidad, fue demasiado sencillo encontrarlo.

Mientras le contaba su experiencia antes de llegar hasta ese lugar junto a un trago ligero, el encapuchado dejó de beber para escucharlo y como era característico de él, comenzó a mover los hielos de su vaso.

-Y entonces yo pensé que la orden era para el comandante Marco…- tomó con fuerza su trago. Su acompañante quien estaba recargado de un lado de la barra miró curioso ese acto y dudó bastante si podría romper ese pequeño vaso. –Ese hijo de perra…- rápidamente bebió su contenido y golpeó levemente el vaso contra la barra. - ¡SIRVEME OTRO! - ordenó mientras se limpiaba los restos de su boca.

El dueño del lugar quien miraba a ambos hombres recargado en la pared mientras limpiaba un vaso, dejó este a un lado dispuesto a servirle más alcohol.

-Ya fue suficiente- canceló la orden el otro mientras alzaba una mano. –No quiero cargar con un borracho.

El dueño del lugar miró confundido a su "amigo" y después al otro pirata quien enfureció.

\- ¡PERO SI SOLO ME HE TOMADO UN TRAGO! - reclamó infantilmente. - ¡EN CAMBIO TU YA VAS POR TU CUARTO VASO DE ESA COSA VERDE! - señaló el vaso de su compañero.

-A diferencia de ti, yo tengo una muy buena resistencia al alcohol- después de esto solo dio un pequeño trago a su bebida. –Además, Marco te matará si llegas en mal estado y a mí de paso por dejarte tomar.

-Tienes razón, lo lamento…- respondió el otro. –Te debo más que la vida y yo portándome así…

Después de eso último, el dueño del lugar miró curioso a ese pirata y después a su viejo amigo. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había visto a ese pirata por ahí antes, parecía ser nuevo en esto… por eso era muy torpe.

Analizando su apariencia, este vestía igual de elegante que el comandante Marco, debió ser obligado a vestirse a si por este., su cabello era rubio, largo y despeinado., y, por último, ocultaba sus ojos tras unos lentes oscuros.

-Ya te dije que no fue porque me apiadé de ti- respondió el otro de mala gana. –Tuve mejores razones para hacerlo.

\- ¿Y nunca me las contarás? - preguntó malhumorado.

-No- terminó la conversación el otro.

Ambos hombres guardaron un minuto de silencio. El pirata enviado miraba como su superior bebía lentamente de su bebida mientras el dueño del lugar volvía a lo suyo. Quería aliviar el ambiente de una forma y de hecho iba a hacerlo con una duda que tenía desde hace tiempo.

-Sé que este no es momento de preguntas estúpidas, pero… ¿Por qué al comandante Marco le gusta estar en ese burdel todo el día?

\- ¿Bromeas, verdad? - preguntó el otro seriamente.

-Oye chico, no creo que no sepas que hace ahí…- añadió el dueño del lugar sarcásticamente.

El rubio encogió los hombros para causar carcajadas de parte de los demás. Después de esto, se sonrojó bastante y decidió no decir nada más.

\- ¡¿Qué acaso no eres un hombrecito ya?!- preguntó entre carcajadas el encapuchado mientras trataba de no caer al suelo.

-Bueno yo…- trató de responder su compañero. –Nunca he estado con una mujer…

El encapuchado dejó de reírse mientras que el dueño seguía motivo de enfado del primero.

\- ¡Cierra el pico, imbécil! - ordenó a su amigo y después se dirigió al rubio. - ¿Novato, alguna vez haz estado en ese burdel durante la noche?

Su compañero negó con la cabeza.

-El comandante… no nos permite quedarnos.

\- ¡¿En qué jodidos piensa Marco?!- el encapuchado golpeó la barra con un puño.

-Al parecer solo en bragas…- respondió el dueño del lugar.

\- ¡Está decidido! - se levantó el encapuchado de su asiento. - ¡Novato, te quedarás conmigo mientras Marco me da la misión para que veas los espectáculos del burdel y escojas una chica si quieres!

El rubio se sonrojó bastante ya que los sub ordinarios del encapuchado escucharon todo y comenzaron a chiflar en modo de burla.

\- ¡Cuando salga "Red Foxy", escógela a ella! - gritó uno que se encontraba muy lejos de ellos.

\- ¡No no, mejor a "Señorita camarón"! - añadió otro de por ahí.

\- ¡A "Baby doll"! - otro habló.

\- ¡" Señorita cangrejo"! - alzó la mano un pirata enorme.

\- ¡¿Estás imbécil?!- se opuso su comandante. - ¡Esa mujer es mucho mayor que él! - señaló al rubio.

\- ¡Pero no le quitas lo sabrosa que está! - añadió el pirata enorme y después eso todos asistieron con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y tú cual me recomiendas? - le preguntó el rubio emocionado al encapuchado.

El otro tomó su sombrero, lo bajó un poco y pensó en silencio.

-Casi nunca voy a ese lugar, solo cuando me llama Marco, pero...- aclaró su garganta. –Te daré un consejo.

El novato lo miró atentamente mientras el otro pensaba un poco lo que iba a decir.

-No escojas a una chica de excelente cuerpo por lo más sabrosa que esté, escoge la que te transmita una aura seductora o atractiva. No querrás que la primera vez sea desabrida ¿O sí?

-Que profundo…- se burló el dueño del lugar.

\- ¡NO TE PREGUNTE SI LO FUE O NO! - le gritó el comandante.

El hombre hizo una mueca incomoda y decidió seguir en lo suyo.

-Bueno bueno…- el encapuchado un poco más calmado alzó una mano para callar a los demás quienes seguían dándole nombres al rubio. - ¡Hagas lo que hagas, nunca digas que chica quieres delante de Marco!

Todo el mundo se quedó callado, estaban de acuerdo con él.

\- ¿Delante de él? - preguntó confundido el rubio.

-Mejor no preguntes, hasta yo mismo sé a qué va esto- interfirió el dueño del bar.

Dicho y hecho, él no preguntó nada más. El encapuchado tomó su vaso y terminó su bebida de un trago. Cuando vio su vaso vacío, lo estrelló contra la barra y en el acto, se mostró su gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Todos sus sub ordinarios incluyendo al dueño festejaron como si fuese un ritual mientras el "novato" miraba todo apenado.

\- "¿En realidad era necesario eso?"- pensó avergonzado el rubio mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.

 **Devuelta con Chopper**

Tras poner el consultorio del médico patas arriba para buscar algún ingrediente útil, Chopper solo encontró unas hierbas secas que le permitirían darle más tiempo de vida a Nami si lo mezclaba con el suero blanco. Era sorprendente que su contraparte no tuviera nada a la mano, solamente los frascos con sueros, papeles y libros.

Robin quien le era más ayuda que el propio capitán que ofreció su ayuda, le pidió que fuera a tomar leche caliente con los demás mientras ella se disponía a seguir buscando.

Chopper al principio negó la orden, pero al ver el rostro de pocos amigos de la mujer, no dudó en correr hacia el comedor.

En cuanto llegó al lugar, visualizó a los demás tratando de idear un plan si en dado caso tendrían que parar en la isla más cercana.

-Ya te dije que no tendremos suficiente tiempo de ir a la isla siguiente- le comentó irritado Zoro a Luffy. –Nos tomará máximo un día y medio.

\- ¡Big "C" podrá darnos más tiempo! - respondió Luffy.

Odiaba meterse en conversaciones ajenas, pero tenía que hacerlo, Luffy lo estaba comprometiendo aún más a algo arriesgado.

-Use todas las hierbas que encontré, no creo que tenga más a no ser que Robin encuentre- habló Chopper de forma segura mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde discutían.

-Te lo dije, era poco probable que cargara con tantas hierbas- le comentó Usopp al capitán.

Luffy cruzó sus brazos y comenzó a pensar. Mientras tanto, Franky tomó un vaso de vidrio que tenía a la mano y le vació leche de un cartón. Al estar lleno, se levantó sus lentes oscuros y con ayuda de sus láseres calentó el lácteo.

\- ¡SUGOI! - se expresó Chopper maravillado mientras le brillaban los ojos.

Franky se volvió a colocar sus lentes y le pasó su vaso de leche caliente.

-Florecita me pidió que te diera esto en cuanto llegaras…- le comentó mientras le señalaba un lugar junto a él para que se sentara.

Chopper agradeció, tomó asiento y una vez ahí dio tragos grandes a su bebida.

-No tenemos otra alternativa- habló Luffy. –Zoro, llévanos lo más rápido posible a la isla más cercana.

Chopper al escuchar eso le escupió su leche al nakama que tenía enfrente, en ese caso era Brook.

-La leche ayuda a fortalecer mis huesos…- susurró sin molestia. –Pero desearía carne y piel…- cambió su tono de voz por una molesta.

\- ¡¿Estás loco, Luffy?!- preguntó alterado el reno. - ¡Zoro tiene el peor sentido de la orientación que cualquier hombre pueda tener!

El peliverde soltó una pequeña risa mientras sonreía de lado.

-Disculpa, estás hablando con el navegante de la tripulación- se auto señaló con un pulgar.

\- ¡¿Navegante?! ¡¿Tu?!- volvió a preguntar.

-Si y sentido de la orientación nunca me ha fallado- sonrió orgulloso mientras se subía una manga y le mostraba el log pose.

\- "No puedo creerlo, este mundo cada vez me sorprende más"- pensó confundido Chopper.

-Lo único que te ha fallado es el sentido común- comentó Franky.

-Ya me disculpé, hojalata- le respondió. - ¿Podrías dejar de molestar?

-Basta Zoro, no queremos pelear otra vez- lo detuvo Luffy.

\- "¿Por qué esta tripulación se lleva tan mal?"- Chopper miró a ambos chicos preocupado.

Un poco más calmado el ambiente, fue Franky quien habló de nuevo.

\- ¿Ya hiciste las pases con Florecita? - preguntó rápidamente. –La noté muy preocupada por ti durante la pelea- Zoro negó con la cabeza.

-No he podido hablar con ella- respondió. –Sigue molesta por lo que pasó.

\- ¿Le sucedió algo a Robin? - preguntó Chopper preocupado.

La mujer ahora podía ser malhumorada y brusca con él, pero en el fondo lo apreciaba como nakama y lo notó gracias al gesto del vaso de leche. Se preocupó al saber que la mujer tenía un problema con Zoro, tal vez él podía ayudar.

-Tal vez es hora que le expliques a Big "C" tu problema, Zoro-san- comentó Brook.

El peliverde miró hacia otro lado, estaba avergonzado.

-Oi Zoro…- lo llamó Luffy. –Estamos en confianza, sé que lo hiciste por nuestro bien, pero las cosas se voltearon y todo eso, pero ya te perdonamos.

-Pero ella no…- respondió rápidamente.

\- ¿Fue grave lo que pasó? - preguntó Chopper.

Zoro volteó a verlo y su mirada se tornó triste y pálida.

-Bueno, casi entrego a la tripulación entera al rey de los piratas…- le explicó mientras le sudaban las manos.

\- ¿Rey de los piratas? - ese título estaba disponible en su mundo por lo que le pareció muy extraño escucharlo. ¿Roger seguía vivo? - ¿Te refieres a una alianza o algo así?

-Big "C", hay algo aquí que no recuerdas aun…- cruzó sus brazos. –Nosotros no somos piratas, somos neopiratas.

Chopper estaba sumamente seguro haber escuchado "neopiratas" antes. ¡Claro! ¡Fue en la pelea!

-Somos piratas quienes no siguen las órdenes del rey de los piratas y vagamos bajo nuestro criterio.

-Es como decir que viajamos por nuestra cuenta y no nos metemos en los asuntos del rey…- trató de explicarle mejor Usopp.

-Él no mandará a buscar nuestras cabezas salvo que le ocasionemos problemas graves o interfiramos en sus planes- volvió a hablar Luffy.

\- ¿Y esto que tiene que ver con lo de Robin? - preguntó Chopper haciendo que Luffy lo mirara extrañado, ¿No le estaba poniendo atención?

-Florecita no volvió a ser la misma después de lo que ocurrió…- comentó Franky. –Anda, cuéntale…- miró a Zoro.

El peliverde suspiró resignado, miró a Chopper y ahora comenzó a sudar su frente.

-Yo… estuve a punto de entregarla al rey de los piratas- respondió rápidamente Zoro con un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!- se exaltó Chopper.

 **Consultorio de Big "C"**

Robin analizaba cada uno de los sueros restantes para comprobar si acaso no habrían olvidado uno útil, pero al parecer no. Antes de darse por vencida, encontró un joyero sumamente antiguo. Lo tomó con cuidado y lo abrió rápidamente.

-Píldoras…- dijo al analizar el contenido. - ¿Para qué Big "C" querría guardar esto? - se preguntó mientras lo cerraba.

Un extraño ruido que venía de la habitación vecina hizo que Robin se pusiera alerta, dejara el joyero en el escritorio de Big "C" y saliera a investigar.

 **A kilómetros de ahí, en un barco desconocido**

En una habitación oscura, se encontraba un joven de cabellos rubios sentado en un sillón mientras la poca luz del sol que entraba por la ventana alumbraba lo que miraba con atención. El joven sostenía tres carteles de "Se Busca" que pedía a sus buscados solamente vivos. Al visualizar una cara conocida, dejó los otros dos carteles a un lado y miró el que le sobraba.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría esto tan lejos…- se dijo indignado. –Hasta la armada revolucionaria está tras de los capitanes.

Dejó el cartel encima de sus piernas y se recostó en el respaldo del sillón.

-Desearía ayudarla, pero ser el segundo al mando me obliga a matarla en cuanto la vea- suspiró. –Espero que se encuentre a salvo, ya lleva seis meses desparecida.

 **Continuará…**

 **Perdonen por hacer un poco más lento el capítulo de hoy, tuve que mostrarles puntos muy importantes para un futuro capitulo.**

 **Confieso que el siguiente se enfocará un poco más en los capitanes, la relación de Zoro y Robin y el por qué los mugiwaras son neo-piratas. También tendremos nuevos personajes alternos y pantalones mas FASHION para Franky. ¿Pudieron adivinar quien era el personaje que apareció al ultimo y de quien hablaba? ;)**

 **Quien esté interesado en ayudarme con las portadas, por favor contáctese conmigo.**

 **Gracias por esperarme y les pido de favor que me dejen su review (que sorprende mente son gratis) con su humilde opinión del capítulo de hoy y su respuesta.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo :)**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola mis amores! Me he envuelto en otro problema y alguien ya me preguntó sobre la situación… quienes estén al corriente con el manga ya se habrán dado cuenta que ya apareció la fruta Mira Mira No Mi y por obligación no puedo decirles quien es su potador para evitar spoiler (pero si puedo decir que en esta historia su portador es el antagonista principal). ¿Qué debo decir al respecto? Pues Oda y yo estamos conectados (ohhh si baby Oda, ahora revive a Ace o haz que Sabo se case conmigo) pero no cambiaré la fruta ni sus efectos pues algunos se asemejan bastantes… solo digamos que nuestro antagonista despertó la fruta y es de otro mundo, nada más.**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón a:**

 **LADI JUPITER: OMG eres súper COOL, guarda el secreto sobre ese personaje… aunque es obvio pues puse "rubio" "segundo al mando". La relación de Ace y Luffy es algo que quiero tocar después pues si es una parte súper mega híper importante en la historia, digamos que si en lo cannon se llevan muy muy muy y muy bien… ¿Qué pasará aquí?**

 **giby-chan: Nami solo pelea cuando alguno de sus nakamas está en peligro y muy buena haciéndolo, pero no le gusta del todo, aunque más bien también aquí es algo yandere. Si Robin en el mundo cannon (si se puede llamar así…) es la "mamá" de la tripulación, ahora Nami lo es aquí. Aun no es un personaje con mucho desarrollo al igual que Sanji a comparación con los demás. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Scarlet-KD: Fue algo difícil desarrollar a Brook pues lo quise hacer notar un poco más que el del cannon (siento que los fans no le ponen mucha atención en los fanfics y eso me molestaba) y Franky, tenía que hacerlo… tenía que brillar de una manera súper COOL. Gracias por tu review y es seguro que tendrás un poco más adelante mucho ZoRo y LuNa. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Revolucion ZR: Este Luffy no muestra mucho sus emociones como el cannon pero créeme que aún falta por mostrar mucho LuNa. Franky tardará en encontrar otros pantalones súper COOL que superen a los otros… mentira, toda su ropa es súper mega hiper FASHION. Gracias por tu review :)**

 **Luffy Ketchum: No he podido hablar contigo y eso me entristece, pero ya tengo tiempo libre… tenemos mucho amo… digo, chismes que platicar (¿ok?) XD**

 **Monkey D. Ani: Al parecer veo que te gusta Nami… ¡Dame esos cinco! Espero escribir un poco más sobre ella, es uno de mis personajes favoritos, aunque aquí es demasiado Kawaii. Si quieres leer un poco más sobre ella (aquí viene Luna con su publicidad…) te invito que leas si gustas mi fic ¡Que no llegue cenicienta! He ahí tengo como protagonista a Nami y es LuNa :)**

 **FShield96: Podría hacerlo, pero, Big "C" realmente está en otro lugar y no con los mugiwaras cannon… aunque tu idea no me parece tan mala, tendré que pensarlo. Gracias por tu review.**

 **eljefe2000: ¡Qué bueno que lo mencionas! Pensaba hacer un capitulo con cada origen de los mugiwara, realmente no están juntos por simple amor por la aventura… tal vez lo publique después de que cuente el problema de Zoro con la tripulación. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Y a los silenciosos del mal. Gracias una vez más por apoyar la historia, muchas gracias.**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

\- ¡¿Por qué trataste de entregarla?! ¡Cabrón! - le reclamó el reno molesto al ahora navegante mientras este último daba un brinco sorprendido.

-Porque no tuve de otra, era ella o toda la tripulación- se excusó Zoro nerviosamente mientras giraba sus ojos. - ¿Vas a querer escuchar la historia o no?

Chopper miró fijamente a Zoro que se encontraba asustado, era una cara que jamás había visto en el otro Zoro que conocía. Trató de tranquilizarse un momento y después asistió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, te daré un pequeño resumen…- comentó mientras se rascaba la nuca. –Todo comenzó cuando auxiliamos a los marines…

\- ¿Auxiliar marines? - preguntó confundido Chopper.

-Lo que pasa, "C" …- interrumpió Usopp para tratar de recordarle. –Somos Neo-piratas, no podemos auxiliar enemigos ya que eso nos convertiría en traidores.

-No lo entiendo- habló Chopper. –Entiendo que estamos hablando de marines, pero, ¿Por qué está prohibido ayudarlos?

-Porque son enemigos mundiales- aclaró Luffy. –Hace años ellos comenzaron una masacre durante la ejecución de Gold D. Roger sin explicación alguna. Mataron a más de miles de personas, eso incluye piratas y no piratas.

\- ¿Acaso fue por el one piece? - preguntó el reno.

Luffy cruzó sus brazos y frunció el ceño mientras los demás miraban a Chopper confundidos.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas? - preguntó el capitán. - ¿Sabes algo que nosotros no lo sepamos?

\- ¡HABLO DEL ONE PIECE! - trató de recordarle Chopper, pero al parecer Luffy no entendía nada al igual que sus nakamas.

\- ¿Hablas de un "one piece"? - preguntó Franky emocionado. - ¿Por qué alguien querría comenzar una masacre por un traje de baño de una pieza? ¡Ah! ¡Waint a second…! - le pidió tiempo con una mano. - ¡¿Acaso es uno SUPER MEGA HIPER COOL?!- se llevó sus manos a la cara mientras fantaseaba con trajes de baño COOL. - ¡¿Y cumple deseos?!

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!- Chopper gritó enojado, ¿Cómo es posible que dijera eso?

Rápidamente Usopp le puso una mano sobre el sombrero del renito y se recargó en este haciendo que Chopper se molestara un poco más.

-Relájate un poco "C", ¿A qué viene al tema ese tal "Juan-pis"? - preguntó Usopp mientras Chopper cruzaba sus brazos molesto.

\- ¡Es One Piece, cabrón! - corrigió Chopper. - ¡Es el tesoro que se supone que Gold D. Roger dejó escondido en Raftel y si lo encuentras eres el nuevo rey de los piratas! - explicó con dificultad pues cada palabra que salía de su boca, sus nakamas se mostraban confundidos.

\- ¿Raftel? - preguntó Zoro. –La ultima…

\- ¡Si, esa! - lo interrumpió el renito.

\- ¿Y es por eso que ese cabrón vino a molestar? - lo interrogó Luffy con tono malhumorado mientras Chopper sentía que su sangre se helaba. - ¡¿Por qué sabes cómo quitarle el puesto con el one piece?!

\- "Ese cabrón" "Ese cabrón" "Ese CABRÓN"- la voz de Luffy no dejaba de hacer eco en la cabeza del renito.

-Es por eso que vino hace unos momentos por tu cabeza, Big-san- añadió Brook con toda tranquilidad. –Quería ver tu sangre correr y tus ojos ponerse en blanco….

Mientras Brook seguía hablando y dejaba aún más asustado a Chopper, rápidamente este último sintió que alguien le trató de tapar sus orejitas para que no siguiera escuchando.

\- ¡SHOUT UP! ¡MR. CREEPY! - lo detuvo Franky. - ¡ESTÁS ASUSTANDO A BABY KAWAII!

\- ¿Baby…Kawaii? - preguntó Zoro burlonamente.

Franky aun cubriéndole las orejitas a Chopper, miró a Zoro y entrecerró sus ojos.

-También solía llamarte "Mr. Casanova", ¿Recuerdas? Hasta a Florecita le gustaba que te dijera así…- el peliverde al escuchar eso apretó sus puños y se disponía a buscar un cuchillo para comenzar una pelea con su nakama.

\- ¡Hojalata, no nos tientes! - Usopp sacó sus pistolas y se las apuntó al cyborg.

\- "Ese cabrón" "Ese cabrón" "Ese cabrón"- pensó Chopper ahora con más deprisa.

\- ¡¿Hello?! ¡¿Acaso no puedes dejar de aprovechar cualquier situación para sacar esas pistolas?!- preguntó Franky mientras hacia un movimiento rápido de cabeza para aflojar un poco sus lentes oscuros y dejar ver sus pequeños ojos. –Let me see…- sonrió macabramente. - ¿Lo haces porque tu tercera pistola es pequeña?

Usopp no pareció entender mucho el insulto por lo que volteó a ver a quien defendía mientras Zoro parecía estar algo sonrojado.

-Se refiere a tu…- el peliverde le indicó con un dedo algo con exactitud.

\- ¿A mí que…? - el valiente chico aun no entendía. Si era cobarde y listo en el otro mundo, aquí era todo lo contrario.

-Habla de tu dignidad masculina…- añadió Brook. –Algo que carezco y deseo- comentó con tono enojado.

\- ¡¿Qué mi pistolita es pequeña?!- preguntó molesto Usopp.

-Ya lo dijiste, vaquerito- el cyborg mostró su blanca dentadura.

\- ¡Retira lo dicho! ¡Robot afeminado! - gritó furioso el pistolero.

\- "E…S…E…C…A…B…R…Ó…N"- escuchó Chopper esa frase lentamente con una voz sumamente grave por parte de Luffy. ¿Acaso su contra parte ya mantenía una pelea con el rey de los piratas? O a menos que…

La imagen de su actual enemigo llegó a su mente. Esa burlona sonrisa y sus arrugas que se mostraban a cada extremo de esta., su largo cabello plateado que le llamaba un poco la atención, la vestimenta que porta con elegancia y sus ojos muertos.

¿Qué era lo que realmente quería de él?

\- ¡Cierren sus estúpidas bocas de una vez! - Gritó furioso Luffy mientras le daba a cada uno de sus nakamas un puñetazo a excepción de Chopper quien permaneció en su asiento a pesar que Franky fue castigado y cayera al suelo. - ¡Odio cuando se desvían demasiado del tema!

Nadie dijo nada más, ni siquiera se atrevieron a quejarse. Chopper mientras tanto al encontrar la respuesta, abrió de golpe sus ojos.

-Así me gusta, un ambiente en silencio- comentó Luffy. - ¡Y el que vuelva a abrir la boca, juro que le arranco el…!

\- ¡Kyaaaaaa! - Chopper lo interrumpió. - ¡¿Ese cabrón es el rey de los piratas?!- Zoro al igual que Franky rieron en silencio. - ¡¿Acabamos de pelear con el rey de los piratas?!

Luffy volteó a verlo y lo único que pudo hacer fue alzar sus cejas, ¿Acaso Big "C" se estaba volviendo loco?

-Sí, era él- le confirmó confundido Luffy.

\- ¿Y a él porque no lo golpea…? - susurró Usopp molesto mientras se reincorporaba.

\- ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!- comenzó a preguntar alterado el renito. - ¡¿Y si nos mata?! ¡¿Y si nunca vuelvo a la realidad?!

-Hey Honey, tranquilízate- le habló Franky una vez parado.

\- ¡YO NO QUIERO QUE ZORO ME ENTREGUE A ÉL COMO A ROBIN! - Chopper comenzó a llorar.

\- ¡¿Eh?!- Zoro lo miró molesto. - ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! ¡Ni siquiera me han dejado contar la historia!

\- ¡¿Y cómo carajos ese cabrón es el rey de los piratas aun sin encontrar el one piece?!- preguntó aún más asustado Chopper mientras no dejaba de llorar.

-Todo el mundo lo decidió- respondió Luffy seriamente mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- Chopper no podía comprender ni una sola palabra, ¿Cómo carajos eligieron al rey de los piratas?

\- ¡"C"! ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas eso?!- preguntó Usopp como si fuese algo muy obvio.

\- ¡Ni siquiera se su nombre! - se quejó el reno.

-No es por ser entrometida, pero si hablan del mal nacido ese…- la voz de Robin llamó la atención de todos. Chopper al mirarla se llevó la sorpresa que esta llevaba apoyada en ella a un Sanji muy sonrojado. -Se hace llamar Dorian, pero todos sabemos que ese no es su verdadero nombre.

\- ¡Florecita! - Franky gritó sorprendido. - ¡Cocinerito!

Sanji saludó con una mano y una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- ¡Sanji! - al fin Chopper reaccionó a lo que estaba viendo. - ¡Debes reposar! - el rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Le pedí a Robin-san que me trajera con ustedes pues tenía una duda que no me deja en paz- les explicó mientras Brook rápidamente les llevó asientos a él y a la mujer.

\- ¿Te preocupa algo? - preguntó Luffy seriamente.

Sanji asistió con la cabeza y bajó la cabeza para ver sus vendajes.

\- ¿Creen que ese cabrón vino por culpa de los marines restantes, otra vez? - preguntó preocupado.

-Tal vez la amiguita de Luffy le contó sobre su amistad para salvar su pellejo- añadió Robin cruzando una pierna. –Si la primera vez que vino a matarnos fue porque un marine nos acusó, ¿Por qué no dudar de ella ahora?

Luffy apretó fuertemente sus puños y negó con la cabeza.

-Aunque no la he visto desde hace más de dos años, estoy seguro que ella no sería capaz de hacerlo- respondió molesto. –Además Robin, no es la única marine que conocemos.

Chopper inclinó su cabeza, ahora estaba más que confundido.

\- ¿Amiguita de Luffy? - interrumpió e inmediatamente Zoro volteó a verlo.

-Si me dejaran contar la historia, no estarías confundido- se quejó el peliverde.

-OMG, entonces empieza con tu historia. No nos vayas a entregar a Dorian- Franky giró sus ojos mientras Zoro lo miraba molesto.

\- ¿Qué va a contar? - pregunto Robin.

-El por qué casi te entrega a Dorian- le explicó el cyborg.

La pelinegra se quedó callada e inmediatamente miró a Chopper.

-Big "C", si quieres una historia más acertada…- cruzó sus brazos. –Permíteme ser yo quien te la cuente.

-Basta Robin, tu odias a los marines. - Zoro la detuvo. –Modificarás la historia.

Robin lo miró fijamente al igual que Zoro a ella, Chopper interpretó eso como un duelo de miradas. Los minutos pasaron y ninguno se atrevió a hablar cosa que hizo pesado el ambiente.

 **Isla desconocida**

 **Refugio de los capitanes**

Tashigi abrió sus ojos que estaban un poco pegajosos y al verse rodeada de oscuridad, le fue difícil recordar que no se encontraba en su antiguo refugio. Al sentarse, puso una mano sobre su frente al sentir una leve punzada en su cabeza y comenzó a recordar lo que acababa de vivir, si… ya todo era más claro, ahora estaba bajo custodia de sus compañeros y se había quedado dormida después de haber llorado.

-Mi cabeza…- susurró su queja sin despegar la mano de su frente.

\- ¿Tashigi-san? - escuchó una voz masculina.

Rápidamente la chica miró a su alrededor, pero a falta de sus gafas, no pudo observar nada. Como recordaba, se estiró hacia el mueble que tenía cerca y buscó sus lentes, pero esta vez no los encontró. Su desesperación creció haciendo que tirara un vaso de agua que había sobre la mesita.

-Tranquila, yo tengo tus gafas…- habló nuevamente su compañía.

Miró hacia enfrente y forzó su vista. Al fin lo veía, era el encapuchado quien estaba sentado frente a ella.

-Permíteme…- le habló con tranquilidad y de un segundo a otro, él encendió una lámpara de aceite que tenía a la mano y después la colocó en el suelo. - ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

Tashigi está vez identificó los colores que la rodeaba y observaba la silueta que estaba frente a ella, pero no miraba el rostro del encapuchado quien estaba segura que no tenía la capucha puesta.

\- ¿Cuánto he dormido? - preguntó mientras se rascaba sus ojos y sus largos cabellos caían hacia adelante en cuanto inclinó un poco su cabeza.

-No más de los treinta minutos…- respondió seco el otro. –Mi compañera salió y me pidió que te cuidara. Así que te preparé algo de comer y vine a verte. Por cierto, recordé que tus anteojos estaban rotos así que me tomé la molestia de cortar algunos cristales y sustituirlos por los tuyos.

-Son demasiadas acciones para que fueran menos de treinta minutos- interrumpió seria.

El soltó una pequeña risa y se levantó de su asiento. Con cuidado se colocó su capucha y se acercó a la capitana, ella claramente observó como él le extendía su mano con sus anteojos reparados.

-Tienes suerte que conseguimos cristal para todo tipo de ojos- mostro una leve sonrisa. –Por lo que recuerdo, es el más caro del mundo.

-Más bien, lo era. Gracias…- los aceptó dudosa y lentamente se los colocó. Parpadeó repetidas veces y después lo miró sin sorpresa. –No debiste molestarte.

-No digas eso, aun es mi obligación ayudar…- respondió con nerviosismo. - ¿Podría…? - señaló la cama refiriéndose si podía sentarse junto a ella.

-Adelante- asistió con la cabeza.

Ella lo miró con preocupación, ¿Por qué no era capaz de mostrarle su rostro? Ella estaba en las mismas condiciones que él, no tenía nada de malo mostrarle su verdadera identidad. Había tantos marines que conocía y desconocía de su estado actual que no tenía sospechas sobre quien podría ser.

-Disculpa, ¿Quién eres tú? - la joven rompió el silencio mientras que el encapuchado alzaba la mirada. –Bueno, sé que estamos en el mismo bando y que estamos a salvo por ahora. ¿Por qué tienes que ocultar tu rostro frente a mí?

\- ¿Y cuál es la prisa por verlo? - preguntó neutral.

Ella no respondió, estaba tan asustada. Dudaba cada segundo si sus rescatistas en verdad se trataban de los últimos capitanes, también si estos últimos existían en verdad… podían ser solo un simple mito.

-Antes de que entres en pánico, mira esto…- el encapuchado giró su ante brazo izquierdo y le mostró su muñeca.

Tashigi se acomodó sus gafas y observó a la perfección un pequeño tatuaje. Estaba más que claro, él era el último capitán.

Ella misma por reacción volteó a ver su muñeca izquierda y miró su propio tatuaje, esa marca representaba que era y siempre sería parte de la marina.

-Nuestra sentencia de muerte- bromeó el chico.

Tashigi no respondió ante eso, no le gustaba hablar sobre ese destino asegurado. Hablar sobre la muerte hacia que un escalofrío le acariciara la espalda y recordara todas las muertes de sus compañeros en las que estuvo presente. Sabía que en cualquier momento sería su turno y no le molestaba la idea… quería que todo terminara. No había motivo para seguir.

\- ¿Sabes? - otra vez su compañero rompió silencio. –Siempre he pensado que nos obligaban a tatuarnos esto por orgullo de los superiores y para hacernos notar frente a los piratas… tal vez para hacerles pensar que algún día los derrotaríamos.

La chica miró nuevamente su tatuaje, aun recordaba el día que le fue confiada esa marca tan importante… solo quienes se convertían en capitanes se les otorgaba el dibujo de una gaviota. Según le comentó en aquel entonces capitán Smoker, personalmente representaba la libertad que algún día alcanzarían, el amor hacia la justicia con la que fantaseaban y una falta de respeto grave hacia la piratería… algo que necesitaban.

-Y para ti… ¿Qué significa? - por fin habló la chica.

Quería escuchar alguna maldita palabra que la motivara a seguir viviendo, quería entrar en la mente del ultimo capitán, quería saber que era para él ser parte de la marina… quería saber cómo enfrentar esa realidad.

\- "Muerte"- respondió seriamente.

Tashigi lo miró sorprendida. Su voz no se escuchó motivada, tal vez él pensaba en lo mismo que ella… no sería sorpresa si el capitán quisiera morir y terminar con esto.

-Si esperas que yo te diga algún motivo para seguir adelante, no cuentes con ello. Yo perdí esperanza hace tiempo atrás- continuó desahogándose.

Tashigi bajó la mirada, ella ya lo había notado, pero en cuanto se lo dijo, confirmó su teoría.

\- ¿Y ella? - preguntó por obligación por su compañera.

El encapuchado volteó su cabeza hacia otro lado, parecía pensar en lo que iba a responder.

-Estoy seguro que te diría "Responsabilidad" o "Esperanza"- Tashigi abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo y sintió como su corazón latía un poco más fuerte. Necesitaba escuchar esas palabras, aunque sabía que no le servirían de mucho. –O tal vez una que otra palabra cursi. Ya que estamos en esto, ¿Para ti que significa, Tashigi-san?

Tardó en responder, no sabía realmente que era para ella ese tatuaje. El rostro de Smoker apareció de nuevo en su mente y tras analizar una palabra… tal vez si sabía responderle.

\- "Justicia"- respondió forzosamente.

El capitán soltó una risita, algo que la tomó por sorpresa.

-Sin duda alguna, Smoker-san te heredó su ideología- le comentó con tono alegre. –Tashigi-san, si piensas que eso realmente significa el tatuaje… no cambies tu idea, eso te ayudará a trazar tu camino.

\- ¿Quieres decir que la justicia trazará mi camino? - preguntó sarcásticamente la chica.

-Hace mucho tiempo, un viejo mencionó que algunas ideologías trazaban el camino de muchas personas y desgraciadamente tuvo razón, una sola ideología nos condujo a la marina hacia la muerte.

-Sé a qué te refieres…- añadió la chica. –Pero, si dices que eso trazará mi camino… ¿Por qué no cambias de ideología?

El encapuchado se levantó de golpe, Tashigi pudo observar que el vestía de unos pantalones negros ajustados y botas del mismo color. El chico le dio la espalda y miró unos minutos la pared.

-Yo no pienso en ello como algo negativo, si no como un motivo simple para existir y servir. Ser parte de la marina te condena a morir por eso evitar le muerte de mi compañera es una razón para ser viviendo.

Tashigi rápidamente recordó que la capitana le pidió que preguntara sobre las muertes de Garp e Hina, ¿Sería buen momento para hablar sobre ello?

-Ella me pidió que te preguntara sobre Garp-san e Hina-sama, ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó?

\- ¿Estás segura de querer escuchar eso? - preguntó seriamente.

-Si- respondió con toda seguridad.

-Ambos murieron a manos de piratas. Hace poco Hina-sama fue asesinada por el comandante Marco, Garp-san por Shirohige y mi compañero…- al chico se le rompió la voz.

\- ¿Compañero? - preguntó asustada Tashigi.

-Sí, yo tenía uno antes de seguir mi camino con mi actual compañera, pero fue asesinado poco después de Garp-san.

-Lo lamento mucho…- añadió la chica.

-No te preocupes, ya no me afecta del todo su muerte- encogió sus hombros. - ¿En verdad quieres escuchar todo esto?

Tashigi asistió con la cabeza mientras ponía una cara de determinación, si su ahora compañera pidió solicitar esas historias, las escucharía con respeto.

-Está bien, ponte cómoda porque tardaré…- comentó el otro.

 **A otro extremo de la isla**

La capitana sin nombre quien seguía encapuchada caminaba a toda velocidad mientras el cielo comenzaba a nublarse un poco más, una tormenta se aproximaba. No era algo fuera de lo común pues desde que los piratas comenzaron a gobernar el lugar, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que el sol ya no salía.

Gracias a esto, el pasto comenzó a adaptarse y se volvió opaco, algunas plantas murieron y el ambiente se volvió frio y desierto. Además, muchos habitantes de la isla decidieron dejarla ya que esta misma era un punto atrayente de problemas. Quién lo diría, antes solía ser una isla sumamente turística.

Mientras caminaba y rebasaba una que otra casa deshabitada o destruida, se acercaba aún más al centro de la isla donde se encontraban los negocios principales y donde se reunían todos los piratas.

Su objetivo principal era llegar hasta aquel burdel donde los piratas más importantes del momento se reunían. Aunque no lo parecía, no cualquiera puede entrar. ¿Por qué arriesgar a las servidoras con cualquiera?

-Aun no puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer…- susurró molesta. –Todo por Tashigi-chan…

Una brisa extraña movió un poco su capucha por lo que hizo que se detuviera, sacara un par de pistolas y girara su torso dando así media vuelta mientras apuntaba sus armas hacia enfrente.

No fue sorpresa encontrar a un hombre quien vestía de una gabardina negra y cubría su rostro con una máscara de oso polar.

\- ¿Desde cuándo me estás siguiendo? - preguntó seriamente.

El desconocido alzó sus manos y tardó un poco más de tres segundos en responder.

-Fue coincidencia verte salir de tu guarida, así que te seguí- respondió rápidamente mientras con alzaba sus hombros. - ¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos, bombón?

La chica se dio la media vuelta y guardó sus pistolas mientras él bajaba las manos.

-No es algo que tu especialmente debas saber…- respondió molesta.

El otro comenzó a reír levemente, para ella fue una risa fingida.

-Oh vamos bombón, yo podría…- comenzó a acercarse a ella, pero la encapuchada le apuntó con una de sus pistolas directamente al pecho.

-Te doy cinco segundos para que te des la vuelta y te vayas- amenazó molesta.

\- ¿Qué harás si no lo hago? - preguntó divertido. - ¿Dispararme?

Ella no respondió, de hecho… no sabía que decirle.

-Tranquila bombón- él tomó las muñecas de la capitana y comenzó a hablar seductoramente. –Ya ves, tú ya me disparaste varias veces en el corazón.

-Vete a coquetearle a otras- lo interrumpió molesta.

\- ¡BAM! - gritó él asustándola en el proceso.

La capitana soltó sus pistolas y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, por una extraña razón pensó que le había disparado.

Al escuchar que las armas cayeron al suelo, el enmascarado jaló a la chica hacia él y se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

-Estas muy nerviosa bombón, ¿Qué planeas hacer? - con una mano alzó el mentón de la chica haciendo visible su boca.

-Eres un imbécil, esas pistolas tienen balas de kairoseki. De un simple plomazo acababa contigo- le explicó seriamente. Rápidamente rechazó su cariño y lo empujó. –Y te lo vuelvo a repetir…- recogió sus armas y comprobó que no les había pasado nada. –No es algo que te incumba.

-Muy bien déjame pensar un momento…- alzó un dedo y después tocó numerosas veces la zona donde deberían estar sus labios y cuando se le ocurrió algo, lo volvió a alzar. –¿Vas al centro a buscar municiones?

-No, de eso te encargas tu- respondió ella.

Volvió a pensar, pero esta vez zapateó su pie derecho.

\- ¿Ibas a buscarme…?

\- ¡Ni QUE ESTUVIERA NECESITADA!

\- ¡AJA! - la señaló. - ¡Mi hipótesis es cierta! ¡Tú ibas a…!

\- ¡Si crees que es algo que ver contigo, estas demasiado equivocado! - respondió molesta.

\- ¡DEJAME TERMINAR, MUJER NEUROTICA! - renegó molesto y después cambió su tono de voz. –Por eso me encantas…

\- ¡VETE AL CARAJO! - ella lo volvió a apuntar con una pistola. - ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME INTERESA NINGUN HOMBRE!

\- ¿Entonces las mujeres van contigo? - preguntó cruzando los brazos e inclinando la cabeza. –Aceptaría que te murieras por mí, pero no por Lola, la mujer más bella del mundo.

\- ¡¿Qué acaso estás loco?!- preguntó furiosa.

\- ¡AJA! ¡Otra hipótesis acertada! - la volvió a señalar. - ¡Si te gustarán las mujeres, tu tipo ideal serian feas como Boa Hancock!

Ella volvió a pegar sus pistolas en el pecho del hombre poniéndolo esta vez nervioso.

\- ¿Sabes? No tengo mucho tiempo y tú me estás consumiendo mucho de este- renegó. –Habla de una maldita vez o lárgate de mí vista.

-Oi Oi, tranquila. Ya entendí que no quieres mi compañía- negó con sus manos. –Solo una cosa más…- alzó una vez más su dedo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? Si nuevamente me propondrás pasar la noche contigo déjame decirte que…

-No, no me refiero a eso. Aún recuerdo la paliza que me dio tu amiguito ese…- la interrumpió. –Quería comentarte algo sumamente importante pero antes que nada… ¡¿PODRÍAS BAJAR TUS ARMAS?!

\- ¡HABLA YA! - rechazó la petición y continuó amenazándolo.

-De acuerdo, pero tranquilízate un momento…- ella lo miró aún más molesta, pero sabía que él no soltaría la sopa hasta que se tranquilizara.

La encapuchada suspiró fuertemente miró hacia abajo, movió sus pies aleatoriamente rebelando que calzaba botas y después lo miró.

-Muy bien, ya estoy más tranquila. ¿Podrías contarme que ocurre? - habló naturalmente.

-Mucho mejor- asistió con la cabeza el enmascarado. –Como lo supuse, pero no me dejaste terminar, mi primera hipótesis que estoy sumamente seguro que es cierto es que irás a algún lugar en concreto a matar a alguien- las manos de la chica comenzaron a temblar cosa que hizo que se sintiera satisfecho pues estaba acertando. -Pero no estamos hablando de un pirata cualquiera porque cargas contigo balas de kairoseki así que me supongo que se trata de un comandante o algo por el estilo pues solo los cargos altos son usuarios de alguna fruta del diablo. ¿Estoy en lo cierto hasta este punto?

Ella por su parte no quiso responder, le daba hasta cierta vergüenza saber que sus planes eran un poco obvios.

-He aquí mi gran duda, ¿A quién planeas eliminar? - preguntó seriamente, él ya tenía en mente una posible víctima, pero quería escuchar la voz de la encapuchada pronunciando el nombre de ese pirata.

Ella guardó sus armas debajo de su capucha y con rapidez jaló la gabardina del otro. Lentamente se acercó a él y le susurró al oído.

-Marco "El fénix"- tras responderle se separó de él y fijó la mirada en su peculiar mascara.

 **Burdel del centro**

\- ¿Me mandaste a llamar, Marco? - preguntó un hombre con capucha enfrente del comandante rubio.

-Tienes nuevas órdenes- le extendió el rollo que erróneamente le había entregado.

Antes de que el otro lo tomara, Marco lo apartó rápidamente y miró desaprobatoriamente a su compañero.

-Pero primero, quítate ese sombrero. Sé educado por primera vez, Ace- le señaló su sombrero vaquero.

El comandante negó con la cabeza y le arrebató el rollo.

-Los piratas no tenemos por qué ser educados- se excusó orgulloso mientras desenrollaba la orden.

Ace tomó su tiempo para leerla con detalle mientras tanto el novato y los demás piratas que estaban bajo custodia del pecoso lo observaban de lejos sumamente curiosos.

\- ¿Qué dirá esa orden? - le preguntó un pirata de Ace al novato.

-No lo sé, pero debe ser algo importante para encargársela al comandante Ace- respondió

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Es lo que siempre he querido hacer! - los asustó la voz de Ace. - ¡Me sorprende que no quedan dos si no tres!

\- ¿Hablas enserio? - preguntó Marco mientras se recargaba en la mesa y lo invitaba a sentarse.

-Demasiado enserio- respondió neutral y tomó asiento. -Sabes cuanto deseaba ser yo el asesino de esa puta pero ahora que confirman los rumores, me muero por matarla.

-Entonces, celebremos- le sonrió el rubio mientras el otro sostenía con orgullo su sombrero. - ¡CANTINERO! ¡TRÁIGANOS SU MEJOR SAKE, HOY BRINDAREMOS POR QUE ACE MATARÁ A LOS ÚLTIMOS CAPITANES!

\- ¡Y DEJARÉ PARA EL FINAL A LA CAPITANA PISTOLERA!- añadió el otro mientras alzaba un puño.

El novato abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Los demás celebraron junto a los comandantes.

\- ¿Capitana pistolera? - susurró asustado. –Carajo, ya saben que no está muerta.

 **Continuará…**

 **Primero que nada, el nombre "Dorian" espero que les sea conocido pues después sabrán con qué propósito se auto llama así nuestro antagonista. ¿Pudieron adivinar quién es el enmascarado? Sigamos con las adivinanzas Dejen su humilde opinión en su review de hoy y nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **-Los ama, Luna-**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola chicos! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Bueno, he decidido aprovechar algunos capítulos (no son narrados por Zoro) para explicar cómo se formó la banda de los mugiwaras, sus sueños, metas, la traición de Zoro y además se observará un poco mejor la situación en la que se vive en este mundo. Gracias a eljefe2000 por la magnífica idea. ¿Por qué contar la traición de Zoro si podemos contar desde donde empezó todo?**

 ***Habrá más capítulos especiales enfocados en la infancia de Luffy y Ace, los capitanes y Dorian.**

 **Bueno, el capítulo comienza desde que Luffy partió solo y se enfoca a él como protagonista. La historia en si tiene algunos saltos, pero seré lo más clara posible.**

 **Antes de comenzar, deseo agradecer de todo corazón a:**

 **Luffy Ketchum: Te daré una pista sobre quien puede ser el enmascarado… es alguien con voz sensual (a mi parecer), cuando sonríe mata cachorritos y … lleva pantalones ajustados (¿WTF? XD). Que te diviertas adivinando quien es XD**

 **giby-chan: En estos capítulos se resolverá tu duda. Ohhh has hecho sonrojar a Nami una vez más, ella es tan dulce y tierna aquí que si te creo que desempeñaría el papel de la mamá en la tripulación. Gracias por tu review :)**

 **LADI JUPITER: ¡Querida! Si estuviéramos jugando a frio y caliente para adivinar quién es el enmascarado, estaría sumamente congelada. Aunque no descartó a Pandaman de hecho, en este capítulo sale. Gracias por tu apoyo en este año, un beshote :***

 **MELISSA: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te haya encantado, eso me pone muy muy feliz. ¿Bonney? Nah, aun estás muy lejos para adivinarle. Pero no digo que ella no aparecerá en la historia. Un abrazo :)**

 **FShield96: ¡Esto es un mundo bizarro, todo puede pasar! ¡Viva la hermosa y fabulosa Lola! No descartó tu idea de que todos se encuentren, sería épico. –Se imagina Nami alterna tapando a la Nami original, Sanji avergonzándose de su versión "calmada", Luffy molestando al alterno y Franky… quien sabe cómo reaccionaría XD- Gracias por tu review :)**

 **¡Y a los silenciosos del mal! ¡Muchas gracias por sus visitas! No tengo más que decir…**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA: Estos capítulos a comparación de los demás, contiene muertes de personajes importantes y situaciones violentas.**

 **Posdata: Si leen y creen que hay Yaoi, aclaro que no pasó nada ahí (Sí, como no. Unos besitos a escondidas nadamas) B)**

* * *

 _Según el acuerdo del gobierno mundial por la paz: ningún pirata, neopirata, revolucionario, caza recompensa o cualquier ser vivo; tiene permitido brindar ayuda, escondite, alimento, viaje, etc., a personas que estén o estuvieron bajo el mandato de la marina. De ser así, la condena es la muerte de quien rompió la norma y la del marine ayudado._

* * *

 **El cuchillo que desgarró el sombrero de paja**

 **Hace dos años atrás…**

" _El mundo sin marines cada vez se ve más cerca, la piratería se está apoderando de todo el mundo eliminando uno por uno de los enemigos que peligran este. La esperanza de un mundo nuevo crece, la esclavitud ya no es una palabra que se conoce del todo, la corrupción está a punto de ser historia y la sangre de quienes murieron no serán en vano. La revolución ha llegado a su clímax, el abuso pronto terminará."_

Eso fue lo que leyó Monkey D. Luffy en el periódico de esa mañana. El autor describió una visión de la supuesta utopía que está por venir… está seguro que ni él mismo se cree lo que escribió.

No, un mundo sin marines no era vida de eso si estaba muy seguro. La sangre de quienes murieron si era en vano, luchaban por algo inútil y la verdadera sangre inocente derramada era de los "enemigos mundiales". No, no se acercaba una utopía, se aproximaba el apocalipsis.

El capitán fue el primero en levantarse ese día y como parte de su rutina, se dirigió a la cocina. Desde que despertó algo no lo dejaba tranquilo, tenía el mismo presentimiento al de hace años cuando comenzó su aventura.

 _ **Flashback**_

El plan ya estaba hecho, la despedida fue dicha y todo estaba listo. Luffy estaba justamente en el puerto de Villa Fuusha mientras observaba como la luna llena se reflejaba en el agua, si quería huir debía hacerlo ahora, no habría mañana si se quedaba.

\- ¿Estás listo, Luffy? - una voz femenina le habló por detrás.

-Sí, bastante…- se aferró a su sombrero de paja.

-Entonces andando, debes escapar antes de que se den cuenta…- le comentó y la abrazó con fuerza. Tal vez era la última vez que se verían, ella estaba sacrificando su vida mientras que él la podría en juego una vez que se alejara del lugar. Cuando terminó, Luffy subió al bote y comenzó a remar.

Monkey D. Luffy con tan solo diecisiete años, un pequeño bote, pocas provisiones tenía muy claro cuál era su deber y la razón de su viaje. Reuniría la mejor tripulación de neopiratas que pueda existir, se haría más fuerte y enfrentaría Dorian para liberar a todos del sufrimiento. Claro, no descartaba en buscar a los marines restantes y aliarse con ellos.

Cuando el bote se alejó un poco más desde su punto de partida, Luffy miró hacia atrás y pudo ver que la mujer que lo acompañaba ya se encontraba de rodillas observándolo mientras lloraba en silencio.

-Gracias, Makino…- se quitó el sombrero y lo puso a la altura de su corazón.

\- ¡TRAIDORA! - ambos escucharon a un vigilante, los han descubierto. - ¡TRAIDORA EN EL PUERTO! ¡MATENLA!

Luffy trató de regresar para salvar a Makino, pero esta negó múltiples veces con la cabeza para que no lo hiciera.

\- ¡LUFFY! ¡TU DEBER ES SALVARNOS DE ESTA PESADILLA, NO MIRES HACIA ATRÁS! - le gritó con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡NO MIRES HACIA ATRÁS NUNCA!

El chico asistió con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar, ya sabía lo que se aproximaba. Obedeció a Makino y no miró hacia atrás, bajó un poco su sombrero y comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡LARGA VIDA A LA MARINA! - gritó la mujer. - ¡Y QUE MUERA EL REY! - un disparo acabó con la voz de Makino.

\- ¡MAKINO! - no pudo más, se levantó y llamó a la mujer. En cuanto se dio la media vuelta, vio a la mujer tirada en el suelo viéndolo tiernamente… estaba machada con su propia sangre.

\- ¡MATENLO! - escuchó la misma voz que acusó a Makino.

Múltiples balas se dirigieron hacia el chico, pero gracias a su fruta del diablo, estas no le hicieron daño alguno, Luffy las retuvo y las volvió a lanzar contra los piratas quienes mataron a Makino.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a remar lo más rápido que podía. Su corazón latía con fuerza, tenía miedo, no podía dejar de llorar… Makino sacrificó su vida por ayudarlo y sus últimas palabras eran las mismas que decían los condenados a muerte.

Escuchó algunos disparos más, si eran dirigidos a él fue una suerte que no lo alcanzaran, pero si no fuera así… no, prometió no mirar hacia atrás. Rompió la promesa, pero no lo volvería a hacer.

\- ¡LO PAGARÁS CON LA SANGRE DE TU PUEBLO! - alcanzó a escuchar.

-El pueblo es una mierda… acaban de matar al último habitante original de ella- susurró entre lágrimas.

* * *

Han pasado tres jodidos días y no ha llegado a ningún sitio. La comida se ha acabado, el agua escasea y todas las esperanzas están desapareciendo.

En medio de la nada y el sol quemándole la piel. Luffy se encontraba en medio de su bote abrazando sus piernas. Aun no podía creer lo que había ocurrido con Makino, su fiel amiga, la que le sembró esperanza, le enseñó todas las maldiciones que conocía y la famosa chica que se dejó violar múltiples veces para salvarle la vida de niño.

-Disculpa, ¿Estás bien, necesitas ayuda? - escuchó la voz de un chico que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Luffy inmediatamente se levantó y miró a su "rescatador" quien venía en un pequeño barco sencillo y con una bandera pirata, se trataba de un joven de anteojos con cabello rosa hasta los hombros y cuerpo bien trabajado, pero algo desnutrido. Ahora que lo notaba, ¡Por dios, está manchado de sangre, hasta sus anteojos lo están!

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú y que quieres?!- Luffy se preparó para atacar con un puño.

El otro chico no parecía alarmarse, lo miró con desigualdad y después encogió los hombros.

-Me llamo Coby, fui secuestrado hace meses por una banda pirata y hace dos días escape de ellos…- le explicó sin ganas. –Desde ayer he visto tu bote, pero no vi signos de vida en él y he venido a ver si se trataba de alguien moribundo.

\- ¡¿Tienes comida?!- preguntó inmediatamente.

Coby sonrió y de un segundo a otro Luffy ya se encontraba comiendo en la cocina sopa tibia de verduras junto con su salvador. Si era lo que tenía, no se quejaría. Cada chico se sentó frente al otro en la larga mesa del lugar.

\- ¿Qué hacías en medio de la nada sin comida, Luffy-san? - preguntó Coby mientras comía de su sopa.

Luffy lo miró seriamente y después suspiró.

-No temas en contármelo, estamos en confianza…- añadió.

-No temó en decírtelo, sé que eres un marine y tu condición es peor que la mía- respondió Luffy.

Coby lo miró sorprendido y después se levantó de su asiento.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó alarmado.

Luffy volvió a probar su sopa y después lo apuntó con su cuchara.

-Simple, tienes el tatuaje de la muerte en tu muñeca- le explicó y volvió a lo suyo.

Coby miró su muñeca y después la ocultó con ayuda de su otra mano.

\- ¿Me vas a entregar? - preguntó seriamente, como si ya lo esperara.

Luffy lo miró y giró sus ojos.

-No soy un pirata- respondió cortante. -Y no, no lo haré. Me has salvado la vida- Coby lo miró sorprendido y después Luffy sonrió. –Anda, come conmigo.

El otro le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a sentarse.

\- ¿A quién has matado, Coby? - preguntó mientras veía al otro probar la sopa que probablemente al igual que la suya, ya estaba fría. –No te creeré si me dices que es tuya…

-No, no lo es- lo interrumpió mientras bajaba la mirada. –Hace dos semanas fui enviado por el almirante Kizaru a conseguir reclutas en una isla pesquera no tan lejos de aquí, pero fui capturado por los piratas de Alvida en mi primera parada. Me torturaron para sacarme información sobre la base secreta y me mantuvieron con vida por supuesta "piedad". Dormía en un calabozo y solo me sacaban para golpearme más.

Luffy inclinó su cabeza al ver que Coby se retiró sus anteojos y después volteó a verlo.

-Hace unas noches, llegué a la conclusión que Alvida solo me mantenía con vida para entregarme personalmente a Dorian. Por eso tuve que escapar, fingí estar muerto algunas horas y en cuanto entró a la celda el pirata medico… lo ahorqué con mis piernas y al que nos vigilaba le rompí el cuello con una patada.

-Vaya forma de pelear…- dijo sarcásticamente Luffy.

-Tuve que robar un cuchillo de la cocina y personalmente me encargué de Alvida. Antes de que me descubrieran escapé en este barco que ella guardaba para una emergencia.

\- ¿Y ahora que harás? ¿Esconderte?

-No, Luffy-san. Soy un marine, mi deber es seguir peleando…

-No sobrevivirás si sigues viajando solo en barco.

-Eso lo sé, por eso iré a mi antigua base. No queda muy lejos de aquí. Alvida se quedó tres días estacionada en una isla y otros tres en otra, casi no nos alejamos del todo.

Luffy miró de reojo la muñeca donde se encontraba el tatuaje del chico y después suspiró.

\- ¿Te molestaría si viajamos juntos hasta que encuentres tu base? - preguntó mientras el otro lo miró confundido.

-Luffy-san, te considerarían traidor si te ven conmigo.

-En realidad, ya lo soy. Escapé de mi hogar cuando Dorian dio la orden de que nadie podía entrar ni salir. Hace poco hubo una masacre y él no quiere que se haga público lo ocurrido.

-Bastardo…

-Sí, asesinó a todo aquel que tiene antecedentes de familiares marines o que fueron parte y se retiraron, aunque fuese antes de la ejecución de Roger.

\- ¿Y tú no tienes alguno?

-Lo tenía, murió hace tiempo. Él nunca me reconoció como familiar por seguridad, aunque tuviésemos el mismo apellido.

Coby asistió con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua. Algo que aún no sabía Luffy de él es que esto lo hacía cuando recordaba algo o le venía una idea.

-Claro, eres el nieto de Garp-san…

Luffy lo miró sorprendido y ahora fue él quien se levantó.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

El marine le pidió que se sentara.

-Él me entrenó, todo lo que sé es gracias a él. Me hablaba mucho de ti y de tu hermano. Llegó a mencionar tu nombre muy pocas veces perro vagamente lo recordé cuando te presentaste.

Luffy bajó la mirada y negó con su cabeza.

-No tengo hermanos, el bastardo que adoptó mi abuelo nos traicionó y se convirtió en pirata. Antes de irse, prometimos que en cuanto nos encontráramos nos mataríamos.

-Lo lamento mucho…

-Sí, yo también lo lamento mucho…

* * *

El viaje con Coby fue una de las cosas que Luffy siempre recordará como "el viaje más pacífico" que pudo haber tenido. El neopirata y el marine trabaron una fuerte amistad, ambos se habían salvado la vida, aunque con acciones muy complejas. Además, el mismo pelinegro se encargó de cambio de look del otro para que no fuera reconocido tan fácilmente ahora… solamente le cortó el cabello de un estilo similar al de él y le colocó una pañoleta en la cabeza.

Antes de llegar a su destino (una isla donde Coby retomaría su camino solo), Luffy salió a respirar aire fresco y ver el atardecer siendo seguido por el marine.

\- ¿Sabes? Hay dos cosas que debo pedirte- le comentó el neopirata mientras miraba hacia adelante y se aferraba a su sombrero de paja para que no se le fuera volando. En cuanto Coby lo miró, continuó. –Hace diez años, conocí a dos personas que cambiaron mi vida. Una de ellas es Akagami no Shanks, mi odio hacia él me impulsó a ser marine y terminar personas como él. Es por eso que llevo su sombrero conmigo como burla y él día que lo derrote se lo entregaré.

\- ¿Y la otra persona?

Luffy volteó a verlo y sonrió.

-Bueno, en realidad son dos, solamente que una de ellas murió. Se trata de mi otro hermano adoptivo Sabo, él me impulsó a convertirme en neopirata y no un marine, pero… fue asesinado por mi otro hermano como prueba para convertirse en pirata.

-Lo lamento mucho, Luffy-san…

-Bueno, ese no es el punto. Además de Sabo hubo alguien más que escapó muchos años antes que yo. Por lo que supe, ahora es marine y tal vez siga con vida. Es por eso quiero pedirte que busques a esa persona y si sigue viva, dile que estoy y estaré bien.

Coby levantó una ceja, ¿Acaso ya estaba delirando este chico?

\- ¿Y de quien estamos hablando? - preguntó y Luffy lo jaló para susurrarle al oído.

El marine al escuchar el nombre abrió sus ojos de golpe y después lo miró confundido.

\- ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí? - el otro asistió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que sigue con vida?

Luffy volvió a mirar hacia adelante y sonrió seguro.

-Solo lo sé.

* * *

Pisando tierra, ambos chicos se despidieron dándose la mano y prometiéndose volverse a encontrar. Coby al igual que Luffy le juró prometerle algo antes de irse por su cuenta, le entregó el barco y un cuchillo por si las dudas y se retiró a paso veloz. Esa fue la última vez que el neopirata vio al marine.

* * *

Ahora sin el marine quien era el que sabía navegar, Luffy fue en busca de su primer nakama para comenzar su verdadera aventura. No tardó mucho en encontrar su primer y único candidato (o al menos no lo sabía en esos entonces) pero no contó que sería durante una pelea en un bar.

El neo pirata se encontraba sentado bebiendo una botella de sake (lo más barato del establecimiento) en la barra mientras un peli verde golpeaba sin piedad a un hombre corpulento tendido en el suelo. El chico miró de reojo la pelea y negó con la cabeza, parecían mandriles.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe esto? - preguntó el chico al que lo atendía en ese momento.

Se trataba de un joven que había pertenecido a una banda pirata pero cuando se estableció en la isla y llevó el orden de esta, dejó su antigua vida por una más calmada.

-Él es Roronoa Zoro, un caza recompensas- le explicó mientras secaba un tarro. –Es el único que conozco que caza neopiratas traidores. Te recomiendo que no te metas con él, desde que llegó cree que tiene el control de todos. Ha espantado a muchos de mis clientes, mis ventas han disminuido y la mayoría de las veces destruye mis mesas.

-No le tengo miedo- bebió su botella. –Es un patán orgulloso.

Rápidamente un cuchillo salió volando, pasando a unos pocos centímetros cerca de Luffy y se incrustó en la pared asustando al barman. Por poco la libró.

\- ¿Ha sido él? - preguntó el chico con poco interés mientras señalaba con su pulgar hacia atrás.

El otro asistió con la cabeza.

-Mientras no me toque yo no…- no pudo terminar la amenaza por que el tal Zoro llevó al hombre hasta la barra tirando así las bebidas de los demás. Luffy miró seriamente al hombre ensangrentado que tenía enfrente y segundos después el mismo peli verde ya se encontraba del otro lado de la barra exactamente enfrente del chico.

\- ¿Te asusta esto, idiota? - preguntó arrebatándole la botella de sake y bebió lo que quedaba de un solo sorbo. –Aquí no nos gustan los forasteros…

Luffy miró molesto al chico y prosiguió en tronarse los dedos.

-Pues a mí no me gustan los orgullosos…- susurró con una sonrisa.

Nadie lo llegó a imaginar por lo que nadie esperaba lo que estaba sucediendo. El barman se cubrió los ojos y se escondió al escuchar la respuesta de Luffy.

\- ¡¿Quién demonios te atreves para hablarme así?!- gritó Zoro jalándole de las ropas y acercando su cara con la de Luffy para intimidarlo.

-Él neo pirata que te hará llorar…- le pegó fuertemente en la frente con su dedo índice. –I-dio-ta- sonrió divertido.

Luffy lo tomó también de las ropas y lo jaló hacia él. En un movimiento rápido, el chico enrolló el cuello del peli verde con su brazo llevándose la sorpresa de muchos por la elasticidad de este y se levantó para llevárselo arrastrando.

Zoro por su parte mientras luchaba contra el agarre del otro con una mano, con otra sacó un cuchillo y le abrió una herida profunda a Luffy. El chico quejándose del dolor soltó al caza recompensas y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, Roronoa se le lanzó encima.

Ahora la escena que había visto Luffy anteriormente desde la barra, la estaba viviendo en carne propia. El peli verde tomó la delantera y comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad en la cara mientras sostenía su cuchillo ensangrentado en la boca.

El neo pirata aprovecho su cuerpo de goma y se concentró para que cada puñetazo del otro se sumergiera en su rostro y rebotara para no causarle tanto daño.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios eres tú?!- gritó asustado mientras dejaba caer su cuchillo.

Luffy aprovecho la ocasión y le brindó un cabezazo a su oponente. Zoro se echó para atrás mientras se sobaba la frente y el otro se reincorporaba.

-Soy usuario de la Gomu Gomu no mi, soy un hombre de goma- se estiró su rostro para comprobárselo. Zoro lo miró asqueado mientras que los demás que observaban gritaban sorprendidos o hasta silbaban impresionados. - ¿En que estábamos? Ah sí…- le lanzó un puñetazo en la cara noqueándolo en el proceso. –Eso es por mi sake.

Le dolía la cabeza, su nariz ardía como un infierno y sentía escalofríos en todo el cuerpo. Zoro abrió pesadamente sus ojos y descubrió que estaba sentado en la barra ya que tenía al barman enfrente de él mirándolo seriamente, ¿Lo había soñado todo? No lo creía del todo, le dolía la cara.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Ahora entendía por qué sentía frio, estaba en ropa interior y tenía sus brazos amarrados a su cuerpo con una soga. Trató de liberarse dando moviéndose de un lado a otro, dolería la caída, pero podría levantarse y darle la patada de su vida quien lo puso en esa situación.

-Veo que ya has despertado…- escuchó una voz a su izquierda. Al voltear rápidamente descubrió al chico ese bebiendo otra botella de sake mientras miraba hacia enfrente.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si ni me diriges la mirada, cabrón? - preguntó molesto Zoro.

\- ¿Quién querría ver a un holgazán en calzoncillos de corazoncitos? - preguntó seriamente aun sin dirigirle la mirada y dándole un trago a SU botella.

Zoro soltó una risita y miró hacia abajo.

-Pues muchas mujeres ya los han visto y no se han quejado- respondió orgulloso.

-Yo tampoco me quejaría si ya estuviera en plena acción- respondió sarcásticamente el otro. –A menos que tengas el asunto pequeño.

El peli verde lo miró de reojo y soltó una carcajada.

-Eres demasiado sarcástico para ser tan serio- trató de pegarle con su cuerpo atado como broma. - Roronoa Zoro, cazador de…

-Ya me dijeron todo sobre ti, idiota.

-No me sorprende…- miró al barman.

-También me dijeron que eres el antiguo navegante de Buggy el payaso.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡¿Y no te han contado aun a cuantas me he cogido de aquí?!- ahora él fue el sarcástico.

-Solo a dos y son las únicas que han visto tus calzoncillos… hasta ahora- dio otro trago.

El caza recompensas volteó a ver al barman y este encogió sus hombros mientras lo miraba divertido.

\- ¿Y que con que fui el navegante de ese tipo? - preguntó molesto. –No lo fui por gusto… oh discúlpame, ¿O acaso también sabes eso? Pendejo de mierda

Luffy por fin se dignó a mirarlo y le brindó una bofetada.

-No, eso no lo sabía- respondió seco.

\- ¡¿Y eso por qué fue?!- preguntó molesto Zoro.

Luffy le brindó otra.

\- ¿Acaso te estoy faltando al respeto? - preguntó el neopirata.

-Vete al carajo- otra bofetada. –Pendej…- ahora fue con la otra mano. - ¡Basta!

\- ¿Me dejarás hablar?

\- ¡¿Por qué debería?!

Ahora Luffy le pellizcó la nariz.

\- ¡Vete al demonio!

Otra bofetada. El barman quien ahora estaba barriendo miró divertido la escena, este chico sí que estaba sacando de sus casillas al orgulloso.

\- ¡Lo haré! ¡Basta! ¡Te escucho! - gritó Zoro con su rostro hinchado y enrojecido.

-Que si fuiste navegante de Buggy el payaso

\- ¡Si, lo fui! - respondió como si Luffy le cortaría alguna parte de su cuerpo si no respondía. - ¡Pero deje de serlo desde que Dorian lo ejecutó!

Al escuchar "Dorian" algunas personas se quedaron en silencio y otras se fueron corriendo del lugar asustadas.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Ahórrate el nombre, idiota! - se quejó el barman.

\- ¿Por qué lo hizo? - preguntó Luffy ignorándolo.

-Por qué el idiota…- esperaba una bofetada por lo que cerró sus ojos fuertemente, pero Luffy no se la brindó.

-Solo es cuando me insultas.

-Oh entiendo. Bueno, fue porque se quiso pasar de listo y gobernar más islas que se le fue permitido. Toda la banda se dividió y yo me convertí en caza recompensas para vivir. Escuché que esta isla viene mucho rebelde y yo…- Luffy le dio otra bofetada. - ¡Carajo! ¡¿Y eso por qué?!

-No te pedí que me contarás tu historia.

Zoro suspiró fuertemente.

-Escucha, ¿Qué quieres de mí? Si es dinero te daré lo que quieras, si es por venganza personal adelante, mátame.

-Únete a mi tripulación, se mi primer nakama.

\- ¡¿Tripulación?!- soltó la carcajada. - ¡Ni lo sueñes! - otra bofetada.

Ahora Luffy lo tomó de la cara y lo obligó a mirarlo fijamente.

-Escucha, necesito un navegante y mi tripulación no es de piratas, soy un neopirata… como los que cazas.

El otro abrió lo más que pudo sus ojos y al ser liberado se quedó boquiabierto.

\- ¿Sabes que Dorian tiene muy bien vigilados a los neo piratas? - otros clientes se fueron y el barman comenzó a llorar.

-No me importa ese cabrón, de hecho, ya soy considerado rebelde ante su ley- si pudiera, Zoro le hubiera dado una bofetada.

-Aun así, no acepto, búscate a alguien más…- respondió orgullo y giró su cabeza hacia otro lado. –Un caza recompensas experto en cuchillos como yo no debería andar con un neo pirata rebelde.

Luffy sonrió y de un momento a otro se levantó y arrastro a Zoro hasta la entrada.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- preguntó furioso.

Al llegar a la entrada del lugar, varias personas miraron al par y unas chicas que iban pasando se rieron de los calzoncillos del peli verde.

\- ¿Te vas a unir a mi tripulación? - preguntó Luffy nuevamente.

\- ¡NO!

Lo jaló hasta donde se encontraba la gente observándolos y volvió a intentarlo.

\- ¿Te vas a unir a mi tripulación?

\- ¡Primero muerto!

\- ¿Ah no? - Luffy le bajó los calzoncillos dejando a Zoro descubierto.

Las chicas que anteriormente se burlaron de él ahora estaba sonrojadas mientras se tapaban los ojos, una madre le tapó los ojos a su hijo y un hombre con mascara de oso panda lo miró ¿lujuriosamente?

\- ¡ESTÁ BIEN! ¡LO HARÉ! - gritó apenado. - ¡CUBREME AHORA!

\- ¿Qué harás? - preguntó divertido.

\- ¡ME UNIRÉ A TU TRIPULACIÓN! - respondió aún más sonrojado.

Luffy subió sus calzoncillos y después le brindó una nalgada.

-Bienvenido a bordo, nakama- comentó divertido. –Y por cierto, el asunto no es tan pequeño como yo pensaba.

Zoro lo miró y después soltó varias carcajadas.

-Me agradas…- lo miró para que le brindar su nombre.

-Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy.

-Me agrada, capitán Luffy- sonrió y ambos regresaron al interior del bar. Luffy no podía llevarse a su nakama semidesnudo. -Entonces como soy el primer nakama que reclutas… ¿Eso me hace el segundo al mando?

Luffy le brindó otra bofetada.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde que Zoro se unió a él y ambos comenzaron su viaje. Después de explicarle la razón por la que se aventuraba, él ahora navegante no pareció tomarle mucha importancia al asunto de Dorian. De hecho, no conocía las injusticias que estaba cometiendo. Por suerte de Luffy, el otro no lo traicionó en el camino ni mucho menos lo dejó a su suerte… al parecer quería salir de su rutina. ¿Alguna meta o sueño? No por ahora, no es el digno nakama que esperaba, pero no se quejaba de ello.

\- ¿Ahora a dónde iremos? - preguntó Luffy mientras ambos miraban un mapa y Zoro observaba su log pose.

-A las islas Conomi- respondió el otro. –Es el destino más cerca que tenemos y necesitamos provisiones, solo nos quedan para dos días. Según recuerdo, es muy famosa por las mandarinas que crecen ahí.

-Y también necesitaremos un nuevo nakama…- pensó en voz alta el capitán mientras lo ignoraba.

\- ¡No me digas que también lo vas a desnudar enfrente de todos para que acepte unirse a nosotros!

Luffy lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

-No, planeo que sea una chica. Necesitamos a alguien que pueda seducir piratas y sacar información.

Zoro subió y bajó las cejas divertido.

-No la voy a desnudar, pervertido.

-Me refería que entonces tiene que ser guapa- respondió riendo.

-Y lista, no quiero que arruine las misiones.

\- ¿Y seguro que no la quieres para coger?

Luffy le brindó una bofetada.

-Más respeto para nuestra futura nakama- lo regañó.

 **Continuará…**

 **Once benditas páginas, no se quejen. La personalidad de Zoro no es definitivamente esta, aún falta que se desenvuelva un poco más (pero ya vieron quien es hablador y pervertido de closet). Luffy por el momento ha tenido suerte en no ver lo que ocurre en otras islas respecto al gobierno pirata, bastante suerte. No todo lugar sufre ante las leyes, en donde estaba Zoro los piratas que gobernaban el lugar lo manejaban de manera tranquila y justa.**

 **No, no aparecerán los capitanes en este especial, pero si algunos piratas importantes. Ambos grupos tendrán sus respectivos capítulos especiales. Me he ablandado mucho en este capítulo y la advertencia sigue en pie para los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Como Luffy apenas comenzó con su "aventura" aún desconoce de muchas cosas del mundo pirata pero poco a poco las conoceremos junto con él.**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón a todos quienes apoyaron la historia y a su servidora durante este 2016, cerramos con broche de oro con este capítulo y espero que el 2017 tengamos muchas aventuras nuevas y más acción en esta historia.**

 **Me despido con este último capítulo del año, les mando buenas vibras a todos y no olviden dejar su hermosa opinión. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **-Les desea una hermosa navidad y un fantástico año nuevo, Luna-**


End file.
